Changes
by Broadway007
Summary: Third in my series that started with 'The Knife' and was continued in 'Choices.' When changes take place in Tony and Ziva's life that sometimes may be out of their control, will Ziva's demons of self harm come back to the surface?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the 3rd installment of my series that began with 'The Knife' and was continued with 'Choices.'**

**This story will revolve around the changes that Tony and Ziva are going to have to endure as they begin their life together as husband and wife. Changes in one's life are inevitable and, at times, those changes are completely beyond control.**

**That said, will the changes Tony and Ziva face bring Ziva's demons of cutting and occasional self-loathing back to the surface?**

**I guess we'll see...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The team all sat together on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial, huddling close together to protect themselves from the blistering December air. It was New Year's Eve and, since that was where they had all spent the previous New Year's celebration complete with Tony's proposal, Abby had insisted that they begin a tradition of ringing in the New Year together on the steps.

"I cannot believe that is was one year ago today that you asked me to marry you," Ziva said softly as she rested her head on Tony's shoulder.

"Best day of my life, if you ask me," Tony grinned as he took a long gulp of his coffee. "Well, the day we actually got married was the best day of my life, but that day wouldn't have happened if you hadn't said yes, so I guess that makes-"

"Tony," Ziva laughed as she lifted her head from his shoulder and place a finger to his lips. "I understand. There is no need to babble."

"But what if I wanna babble?" Tony mumbled against her finger.

Ziva leaned close to him so her mouth was next to his ear, her breath ticking it. "See how much New Year's sex you get with that attitude," she whispered.

"Stopping the babbling," Tony said as Ziva's breath sent shivers down his spine.

"Thank you," she laughed as she pressed a chaste kiss to hip lips.

The entire team was watching this encounter, smiling at the peace Tony had brought Ziva. She had been through more than a human should have to go through, yet as they watched her face light up as she spoke with Tony, each member of the team was filled with immense hope that her demons would soon leave her mind entirely.

"As cute as you two are," Abby smiled, "if you don't take your eyes off each other within the next 60 seconds, you'll miss the fireworks!"

Smiling at Abby's excitement, Tony and Ziva pulled their faces apart and stood up to join the rest of the team in the countdown to the New Year. As the voices on the National Mall grew louder and the seconds ticked by, Tony pulled Ziva closer to him, never growing old of just how perfectly she fit against his body. As the crowd screamed 'Happy New Year," fireworks began to light up the sky and cast colorful glows on the citizens of Washington D.C.

Each member of the team was smiling ear to ear and giving each other hugs and kisses on the cheeks, sharing their goodbyes as they began to leave the memorial and try to beat traffic back to their homes. Eventually it was just Tony and Ziva standing on the memorial and Abby and McGee made their way down the steps hand in hand.

"Happy New Year, Ziva David-DiNozzo," Tony said softly as he looked down at Ziva.

"It is Ziva DiNozzo," she smiled. "There is no David. It is simply Ziva DiNozzo."

Grinning, Tony pulled her close to him with his hands wrapped around her waist. Before he could respond, Ziva captured his lips with hers and began a gentle yet passionate kiss.

"Take me home," she said when she finally pulled away for oxygen. "Take me home to bed, Tony DiNozzo," she grinned.

"You got it," he smiled and, after a few moments, added, "Ziva DiNozzo."

* * *

Music filled Ziva's ears as she ventured down into Abby's lab, anxious to speak to her bubbly friend; her best friend.

"Ziva!" Abby cried just as Ziva entered the lab. "Major Mass Spec and I were just talking about you!" she grinned.

"You were?" Ziva asked, her eyebrows raised as she eyed the machine that Abby was standing next to. "And why were you and Major Mass Spec discussing me?"

"Because," Abby grinned. "He just found something that's gonna knock Gibbs's socks off and blow this case wide open!"

"And I fit into this discussion because..." Ziva trailed off, encouraging Abby to continue.

"What Major Mass Spec found is gonna make convicting Sergeant Desment's wife, like, the easiest thing in the world, which means that we can actually leave at a decent hour today and we can turn what was one gonna be an average Friday night into an awesome Girl's Weekend!"

Ziva's entire face lit up when she realized what Abby was saying.

"That is perfect," Ziva smiled. "That is what I was coming down here for, actually. I was wondering if you would be free to spend some time together on Saturday."

"It's destiny!" Abby exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. "Something insane is going to happen this weekend and we're gonna be together when it happens and it'll be life changing. I can feel it!"

"I hope it will not be too insane," Ziva managed to laugh. "I am going to go back to the bull pen and let Gibbs know you have something. Hopefully we will then wrap this case up and we can start our Girl's Weekend as soon as possible."

"Yay!" Abby squealed. "I'm so excited!" she said as she wrapped Ziva in a quick hug.

"You did good, Major Mass Spec," Ziva smiled as she turned to the machine and gave it a mock salute. "I will see you soon, Abby," she cried over her shoulder as she exited the lab and waited for the elevator.

Just as Abby and Major Mass Spec had predicted, the case was soon wrapped up and bullpen was breathing a sigh of relief that they could spend the weekend in peace.

"So you and McGee will be back sometime on Sunday?" Ziva asked as she watched Tony pack his things into his backpack.

"Yeah. Some of my frat buddies said I could use it this weekend and since you mentioned wanting to spend some time with Abby, I figured I'd take Probie with me. Ya know, watch him try to ski or drive a snowmobile."

Ziva couldn't help but laugh as the image of McGee and Tony skiing together came into her mind.

"I wish you luck with that," she smiled. "I am glad that you and McGee are spending time together, even though it may end with both of you riding a ambulance, not a snow mobile."

"Ha-ha," Tony smirked as he walked over to her desk. "Very funny, Zeee-vah."

"I try," she winked.

"I'm gonna miss you," Tony smiled as he wrapped his arms around her middle.

"It is only two days," she laughed. "You have lived without me for much longer."

"Yeah, and every one of those days sucked."

A smile formed on Ziva's face when she felt Tony pull her body closer to his, their torsos touching.

"I love you, sweet cheeks," he smiled.

For her response, Ziva snaked her arms around Tony's placed her lips on his, her tongue asking for entrance as she traced his lips with her tongue.

"Red light situation!"

Tony and Ziva quickly pulled their lips apart when their kiss was interrupted.

"Oh, it's just you guys," Tony said when he saw Abby and McGee standing at the entrance to the bullpen, their things in hand and ready to leave. "Though you were the boss-man," he added before capturing Ziva's lips in yet another kiss, both of them laughing.

"Nope, boss-man's right here."

"Whoops," Tony said when he heard Gibbs's voice come from behind him. "Didn't know you were standing there."

"Yeah, I got that," Gibbs smirked as he made his way to his desk.

Tony and Ziva pulled themselves from each other, their cheeks blushing slightly.

"Ready to go?" Abby asked as she bounded over to Ziva. "I'm starving and so ready to get this Girl's Weekend going!"

"Yes," Ziva smiled, "I am ready." She grabbed her bag and pulled her jacket on before turning to face Tony who was standing by McGee's desk, waiting for him to leave. "I will see you on Sunday," she said as she placed a quick kiss on Tony's lips. "I love you," she added.

"Love you more," Tony grinned as he watched his wife hook her arm with Abby's and walk towards the elevator, laughing the entire way.

* * *

"Abby!" Ziva attempted to scold, yet her laughter took over. "If you do not stop laughing so hard, your nails will look even worse than if you did them yourself."

"Hey!" Abby said, attempting to put a pout on her face. "I'm not that terrible!"

"Have we not had this discussion before?" Ziva asked as she raised an eyebrow. "And, if I remember correctly, you have admitted that you could not do your nails properly to save your life."

"Touché, Mrs. DiNozzo," Abby laughed. "Touché."

Ziva just shook her head and continued to paint gentle strokes of black polish onto Abby's nails.

"There," she said as she looked down at her handiwork and smiled. "A perfect Ziva DiNozzo manicure."

"Ziva, I don't think I'm ever gonna get over just how awesome you are at manicures," Abby said as she began to blow gently on her nails.

"Do not blow on them!" Ziva laughed. "I tell you every time; blowing on them can make them uneven."

"Gah!" Abby groaned. "I'm too impatient for this! And those cookies you made over there are calling my name and if I can't have one soon, I think I'll go crazy!"

"Go crazy?" Ziva smirked. "I hate to break this to you, Abby, but I think you went crazy a rather long time ago."

"Ziva!" Abby cried. "I cannot believe you just said that to me!" she added, feigning hurt.

"I am sorry," Ziva laughed. "But I do believe it is the truth."

"Yeah, you're definitely right," Abby shrugged. "Oh, hey!" she said. "Didn't you say you were gonna invite me over this weekend?"

"Yes."

"Why? Like, did you just wanna hang out or is there something you wanna tell me? Cuz, ya know, I'm usually the one who plans these little shin-digs. Not that I don't like the fact that you planned-"

"Abby," Ziva sighed. "Yes, there is something I would like to tell you."

"Uh, oh," Abby said. "You don't sound too thrilled about this."

"Oh, I am excited to talk about it, but you must promise to keep it quiet until I get the chance to talk to Tony and the rest of the team myself."

"Aw, Ziva, you know I'm terrible with secrets!...Wait," Abby said as she saw the look on Ziva's face. "Are you..."

"Yes," Ziva said softly, understanding what Abby was asking before she even said the word. "I think I might be..."

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. Everyone knew that was coming. But is she really? Is Tony going to be angry she didn't come to him first? Can Abby keep a secret? What will happen? XD**

**Lemme know what you think and where you wanna see this story go. In all honesty, this story is for you guys. Let me know what you wanna see and I'll try to squish it in the story.**

**Reviews are lovely!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crap, dudes. You guys honestly make my day with your reviews. I check my e-mail in the morning and, when I see the amount of reviews and the love I get from you guys, I'm walking on sunshine all day. **

**Just a bit of a disclaimer: No relationship is perfect-not even Tony and Ziva's. Thus, a fight is possible between our favorite couple. Yet I promise there will be plenty of fluff to make up for it. **

* * *

_"Aw, Ziva, you know I'm terrible with secrets...Wait," Abby said as she saw the look on Ziva's face. "Are you..."_

_"Yes," Ziva said softly, understanding what Abby was asking before she even said the word. "I think I might be."_

* * *

"Awww, Ziva!" Abby squealed. "Congratulations! You're gonna have a little DiNozzo! Can I be the godmother? Oh, that would be so much fun! You-"

"Abby," Ziva smiled. "I do not know if I am pregnant. I have not taken the tests yet."

"Then why do you think you're pregnant? I mean, have you been barfing every morning? Did you miss your period?"

"No, Abby," Ziva laughed, "I have not been having morning sickness. And my period has always been very irregular, so I cannot base my predictions on that."

"So you think you're pregnant why?" Abby trailed off.

"I do not know why," Ziva sighed. "I simply feel as though I am."

"Awww! It's your mother's instincts kicking in! That's so cute! Do you wanna go out and buy the tests right now? We can go down to that pharmacy across the street and pick up one or two, just to be safe. I mean, I'd definitely get at least two so we can be absolutely positive."

Ziva simply stood up and walked to her bedroom, returning a few moments later with a small plastic bag.

"I have already purchased three," she smiled as she set the bag down on the couch next to Abby.

"Well then," Abby grinned as he bounced up and down on the couch. "Get your ninja butt in the bathroom and take those tests!" she said as she thrust the bag into Ziva's arms.

Ziva nodded her head and took a deep breath.

"I will be back in a moment," she said as she walked slowly to the bathroom and shut the door gingerly behind her.

Just as she said, she emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later with three tests wrapped in toilet paper and placed back in their respective boxes. Sitting back down on the couch, she placed the boxes in a neat row on the table in front of the couch and stared at the, biting her lip nervously.

"How long do they take?" Abby smiled, watching as Ziva made sure each of the boxes was aligned in a row.

"They say to wait three minutes to allow the test to properly read my, uh, urine," Ziva laughed.

"Well, how about we pass the time with some of those cookies that I've been eyeing all night?" Abby grinned as she waggled her eyebrows.

"That is a brilliant idea," Ziva laughed as Abby jumped off the couch and grabbed the plate of fudge cookies Ziva had made for their weekend together. Abby was wolfing down the cookies, occasionally taking a sip of her Caf-Pow! to wash them down, yet Ziva had only begun to nibble at one of the cookies, her eyes wandering back to the tests.

"Ready to look at them?" Abby said gently as she watched Ziva's eyes continue to look at the boxes that contained her future.

"You look at them," Ziva said as she slid the tests in Abby's direction. "I do not think I can."

"Ziva, the tests are gonna be the same if I look at them or if you look at them. You open them," Abby countered as she slid them back towards Ziva.

"Please, Abby," Ziva sighed. "Just look at them all and tell me what the conclusion is."

Abby placed her hand on Ziva's and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Everything's gonna work out," Abby smiled as she pulled the tests in front of her and began to unwrap each of them from the toilet paper Ziva had wrapped them in. She opened one test, then wrapped it back up and slid it back into the box, taking her time. She repeated the procedure for the other two tests before turning to face Ziva.

"Well, the good news is that all of the tests say the same thing," Abby smiled.

"And what would that be?" Ziva asked nervously.

"I'm sorry, Ziva," Abby said with a sympathetic look on her face. "All the tests are negative."

* * *

It was well past 10 o'clock when Tony finally arrived back at his and Ziva's apartment. He opened the door expecting to find the apartment dark and Ziva asleep, yet he saw the glow of their bedroom lamp and a heard Ziva's soft humming.

"Welcome home, Tony," Ziva called from their bedroom as she set down the book she was reading. Tony had no idea how she did it, but she always heard him when he came home, even if he was a quiet as he could be.

"Hey, sweet cheeks," he called back. "I'm gonna take a quick shower and then I'll come in there and show you just how much I missed you," he laughed.

Hearing the shower turn on, Ziva shook her head and laughed at Tony's constant desire to be as close to her as possible. She picked up the book she had set aside and opened it once again. Barely a minute had passed when the door to the bedroom flew open and Tony stood in the doorway, clad in just his jeans.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, holding up one of the empty boxes.

"Tony," Ziva said, mentally head slapping herself for not taking the garbage out before Tony returned. "There is no need to yell," she tried to say calmly as she placed her bookmark in her book.

"I think I have a right to be a tad bit upset," Tony said. "My wife is pregnant and doesn't feel the need to tell me. Call me crazy, but I think that give me permission feel like this!"

"I am not pregnant, Tony!" Ziva cried. "I took three tests with Abby on Friday and each one of them was negative. I am not pregnant," she said again, her voice softer as she repeated the fact the second time.

Seeing the pain Ziva was in, Tony set the pregnancy test box on their dresser and walked slowly over to the bed.

"Zi, I'm sorry," he said as he crawled onto the bed next to her and wrapped an arm around her. "I shouldn't have yelled and freaked out."

"Then why did you?" Ziva asked, the pain evident in her voice.

"I just wanna be there every single step of the way if we do have a kid and, well, the whole pregnancy test thing is kind of a big step and I wanna be the first one to know if you are carrying a little DiNozzo."

"That is why I did not tell you that I thought I was pregnant. I see the way your face lights up when we have a case with children or if we even mention a child. You want to be a father, Tony. You want to be a father so badly and I did not want to get your hopes up unless I was absolutely positive that I was pregnant. I did not want you to get excited that you were finally going to be a father, only to let you down when the tests read negative."

"You could never let me down, Ziva," Tony said gently. "Even if you had a dozen negative tests, you could never, ever, ever let me down in any way. I love you too much," he said as he kissed the crown of her head.

"But you would be disappointed, yes?"

"Yeah, I would be a bit disappointed," Tony admitted with a shrug. "But those negative tests only give us an excuse to keep trying to make little DiNozzos," he said with a wink.

"You are insatiable," she smirked.

"Only because you're irresistible," Tony replied as he leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

As the kiss slowly turned more passionate, Tony guided Ziva into a lying position, moving atop her gingerly.

"I love you," he murmured against Ziva's lips.

"I love you, too," she grinned against his lips as she felt his hands slip under her t-shirt. Yet the entire time she and Tony were rolling around the bed and climbing towards their tandem climaxes, there was one imagine that continued to flash in Ziva's mind.

A tiny little minus sign.

* * *

**Short, I know, but I'm gonna get the next one up either tonight or tomorrow.**

**But here's the deal. My dad was born blind in his left eye and in January the retina in his right eye detached, leaving him entirely blind with just a bit of light perception and shadows. Yet a few days ago, the right eye retina detached a second time and he had to go into emergency surgery. **

**That said, my updates may either grow more frequent as I find writing a way to escape from the stress or they may grow less frequent if my creative muses go on strike because of the stress.**

**My guess is that they'll grow more frequent, but don't quote me on that. **

**Reviews are Lovely!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the short length of the previous chapters. Where I ended them just seemed like a good place to end them, but I promise to work on making them longer for you guys.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh! And my laptop isn't installed with Microsoft Word, so I'm stuck using Wordpad, which has no spell-check or anything. I'm a grammar Nazi, so normally I never need spell-check, but since I was typing this fast for you guys, I might have made a few typos. Hopefully they won't interefere too much. .**

* * *

_"I love you," he murmured against Ziva's lips._

_"I love you, too," she grinned against his lips as she felt his hands slip under her t-shirt. Yet the entire time she and Tony were rolling around the bed and climbing towards their tandem climaxes, there was one imagine that continued to flash in Ziva's mind._

_A tiny little minus sign._

* * *

"McGee!"

"Yeah, boss?"

"Whaddya got on Officer Walsh's financials?"

"Well, uh, every two or three weeks he makes a fairly large deposit into a separate bank account and, when I cross checked that with Seargent Greene's bank's account, he made withdraws for the same amount. And since you don't really believe in coincidences, I'm thinking that-"

"Yeah, I got it!" Gibbs barked.

The team had been working on the case of Officer Walsh, a drug dealing Petty Officer who had been brutally murdered, for the past week and a half, chasing nothing but empty paper trails and dead leads. Often times they worked until well past midnight, only catching a few hours of sleep each night. Every member of the team had been on edge and Tony and Ziva barely had time to speak about anything other than the case, falling asleep the moment they entered their apartment.

But when McGee annoucned that there was in fact a connection between Officer Walsh and Seargent Greene, the entire team jumped up and grabbed their gear, anxious to bring Greene in and finally get a confession so they could go home. It was only 6:00 pm and the team was praying for that for once in the past ten days they would be home at a decent hour.

"McGee, Tony!" Gibbs yelled before they could make it to the elevator. "You guys go grab Greene. Ziva, you stay here and prepare for the interrogation. We need to break this guy soon and I'm thinking you might do the trick."

"On it, boss!" the two men said as they jogged to the elevator and hit the button to take them to the parking garage. Ziva groaned as she threw her pack back behind her desk and picked up the case file that lie on McGee's desk. As she sat down at her desk, waiting for Greene to be brought in, she pulled her phone from her pocket and sent Tony a text, slipping her phone back into her pocket before Gibbs would get further on her case.

Hearing his phone chirp, Tony managed to wiggle it from his pocket and manuver the car at the same time. Flipping it open, he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face.

'I did not get the chance to tell you before you left, but I love you, Tony.'

Much to McGee's dismay, Tony alternated looking at the road and the phone he held in his hand. He managed to stay centered in his lane as he used his free hand to reply. Tony wasn't sure why, yet Ziva always made sure that she said she loved him before one of them went out on assignment, to the supermarket, or before they went to bed. He made a mental note to ask her why she said it so much before hitting the send button.

'Love you more. xoxo'

Shaking her head to his response, Ziva collected all the papers that dealt with the case and stood in front of Gibbs's desk.

"I think I will wait in Interrogation 1. That way when he arrives he will have no time to collect his thoughts. It is easier to crack him that way."

"This interrogation is entirely up to you. Do what ya want, David."

"It is DiNozzo!" Ziva snapped, exhasperation filling her voice. "My name is Ziva DiNozzo, not Ziva David. I have not been Ziva David for 3 months and I would appreciate it if you stopped calling me that!"

"I'll call you what I damn well please!" Gibbs barked as he stood face to face with Ziva.

Thhe two agents stood there, both breathing heavily as neither one of them broke eye contact with the other. Just as Ziva spun on her heel to head down to the interrogation room, Gibbs stepped out from behind his desk to stand in front of her.

"If I call you DiNozzo, it's gonna get a hell of a lot more complicated with both of you sharing the name. David just makes it easier so there's no mass confusion," Gibbs said, hinting at an apology.

"So call me Ziva," she said softly. "I love Israel and I will always see it as my homeland, yet I can no longer stand to share the name David. I can not longer stand to have the constant reminder of who my father was and what he did. Please, Gibbs," she said softly. "I do not want to be Ziva David anymore. I cannot be Ziva David."

Gibbs nodded and wrapped his arm around her, giving her a quick squeeze.

"You got it, Ziver," he sighed. "Now get down to interrogation so we can nail this bastard and finally go home."

"Thank you, Gibbs," Ziva sighed. "I did not mean to snap," she added, attempting to lessen the tension between the two of them.

"S'fine," Gibbs said as he grabbed his coat and walked briskly from the bullpen, more that likely headed for coffee.

* * *

As Gibbs predidcted, Ziva was able to weasle a confession out of Greene and the team was finally able to leave the bullpen and, thanks to Vance, no longer had to worry about their on-call weekend assignment. McGee had finished his report first and left the bullpen in his typical hurried fashion, muttering something about deadlines under his breath. Gibbs had planned on waiting for the rest of his team to leave, yet when he realized Tony was taking longer than normal, he gave up and bid Tony and ZIva goodnight, leaving them alone in the dim bullpen.

"Hey," Tony said, finally breaking the silence as he stood up and began to shut his computer down.

"Hey," she smiled as she leaned back on her desk, watching as he made his way across the bullpen to stand in front of her.

"I've missed you," he smiled as he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her against him.

"I have not been anywhere," she laughed. "We work together and we live together. How could you possibly miss me?"

"Okay, let me rephrase," Tony grinned, "I've missed being close to you."

"Me too," Ziva smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up into his eyes. She expected Tony to lean down and capture her lips with his, yet that never happened. Rather, Tony simply pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face into her wild curls. Laughing, Ziva nuzzled her head into his neck, inhaling the scent of his after-shave that she hadn't gotten nearly enough of the past week.

"I love you," she said when Tony pulled away from her, his hands still on her waist. The sound of her heartbeat was loud in her ears as she spoke with Tony, anxious to get home and finally speak with him in private.

"You say that so much," Tony smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead, "and I never get sick of how it sounds."

"Well," she replied as she took his hand in her's and tugged him gently towards the elevator, "I've got 4 years of pent up 'I love yous' that I need to express."

"Oh really?" Tony smirked. "Is that the only reason, though?" he asked, his voice a bit serious as he hit the down button to the elevator.

"I have lost so many people in my life," she said softly as she stepped into the elevator with Tony, "often without warning and without letting them know how I feel. I always told Tali that I loved her before one of us went anywhere, yet the day she was killed, she left before I could tell her. I guess that instilled a fear in me of losing people I love without letting them know how I feel."

"You're never gonna lose me, Zi," Tony smiled as he squeezed her hand and stepped into the parking garage with her.

"Pinky swear?" Ziva smiled as they reached his Mustang.

"Woah," Tony laughed as she held out her pinky. "We've only done one pinky swear before. This is an intense moment. Lemme engrain this memory into my brain."

"Tony," Ziva said, jabbing his side with her pinky. "Pinky swear that I will not loose you."

"I pinky swear," he smiled.

"Good," she smiled before placing a quick kiss on his lips. "Now lets go home and order some dinner. I am famished," she said as she climbed into the passenger's side of the car.

"Famished for food or famished for me?" Tony grinned as he got into the driver's side of the car and started the engine, pulling out of the parking garage.

"If you are a good boy, maybe you will find out," she winked as she reached across the center consul and gave his hand a squeeze. She laughed when she felt the car accelerate quickly as Tony raced to get home and finally have some time alone with his wife. With his foot pressed firmly on the accelerator, it was mere minutes before they reached their apartment and made their way upstairs, their desire for each other mounting with each passing step.

"Tony," Ziva laughed when he pressed her gently against the wall and latched his mouth onto her neck. "You know I want you, but I think I want a shower more."

"Shower together," he suggested.

"Alone," she moaned as his hands cupped her breasts. "You order dinner, that way we will have plenty of energy for the rest of the weekend."

"You make a good point," he sighed as he pulled away from her. "What should we order? It's your day, so I'll let you chose."

"My day?" Ziva asked as she pulled her sweater over her head and threw it into the laundry room, leaving her in jeans and a thin white undershirt. "Why is it my day?"

"It's January 12th," he smiled, eyeing her near bare torso. "Which means it's been 11 months since you've cut."

"You keep track?" she asked softly.

"Of course I do," he winked. "You deserve to be reminded of just how far you've come."

"I owe you," she smiled before turning around and sauntering to the bathroom, her heart pounding in her chest.

A half an hour later Ziva emerged from the bathroom, once again wearing Tony's Ohio State sweatshirt and orange flannel sweatpants. Her hands were buried in the front pocket of the sweatshirt as she made her way to the living room where Tony was unpacking the delivery bag of Mediterranean food he had ordered onto the table. She smiled when she saw he had even started a fire to warm them up from the chilly January air.

"You know me too well," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around him from behind and laid her face against his back. "Mediterranean is my favorite."

"Well, I have been stuck with you for 4 years, so I would hope that I know you pretty darn well."

"Stuck with me?" Ziva laughed, spinning him around to face her. "You really do not want any sex this weekend, do you?" she grinned.

Smiling, he slid his hands under the sweatshirt she wore, letting them rest on her hips that were still warm from her shower before bending down and kissing her passionately.

"Sex, maybe," he grinned as he continued to pepper her with kisses. "Making love, yes."

When Tony said that, ZIva felt chills rush up her body even though she wore his thick sweatshirt. She almost dragged him to the bedroom at that very moment, but she managed to restrain herself. She needed to talk with him before they even thought about sex.

"Uh-uh," she sighed against his mouth. "We need food," she smiled.

Tony put a childish pout on his face before taking her hand and sitting down with her on the couch, noting how she took the take out container with the grape leaves and began to eat them slowly rather than the way she often wolfed down grape leaves.

"The grape leaves okay?" he asked, his mouth full of pita bread and hummus.

"They are perfect. Why do you ask? Would you like one?" she asked, offering up a grape leaf on a fork for Tony to eat.

"Nah, I'm good. You just seem a bit quiet. You're not devouring those grape leaves like you always do."

Ziva set the take out container on the table and turned her body so she could be face to face with Tony. Her heart was pounding and she was trying to keep her face calm.

"Zi, what's up?" Tony asked, seeing the way she was biting her lip subtly.

"There is something I think I should show you..."

* * *

**Ooohhhhhhh. What does she need to show him? Why is her heart pounding and why does she need to keep her calm? Will Tony keep his calm when he finds out what she's currently hiding?**

**Only I know! Mwahahahahahahaha!**

**That was supposed to be an evil cackle...Didn't work so well, did it?**

**Reviews make me smile!**


	4. Chapter 4

****

I'm always really hesitant to post two chapters right in a row cuz that doesn't really leave time for reviews or for me to get a sense of what you wanna see or what you like/don't like, buuutttttt.

**You guys deserve it, I suppose. Just don't disappoint me with the reviews! HeeHeeHee**

**And there's fluffy smut at the end of this chapter, just beware.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Ziva set the take out container on the table and turned her body so she could be face to face with Tony. Her heart was pounding and she was trying to keep her face calm._

_"Zi, what's up?" Tony asked, seeing the way she was biting her lip subtly. _

* * *

_"There is something I think I should show you..."_

"Ziva," Tony breathed, setting his own take out container down and turning to face her. "Please tell me that you're not gonna say what I think you're gonna say."

"What is it you think I am going to say?" Ziva asked, her hands still fiddling in the large sweatshirt's pocket.

"I'm praying to whatever deities are out there that you're not gonna roll up those sleeves and tell me that you cut again."

"I am appalled you think I would do that." Ziva said. "We pinky swore that I would tell you when I felt like cutting and, since lightening has not come down to smite me, I have obviously not broken that promise."

"Then, please, Ziva," Tony sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Show me what it is you wanna show me."

"This," Ziva said as she pulled a box from her sweatshirt pocket. It was a long, velvet box, similar to what a watch or a bracelet would come in.

"A bracelet?" Tony asked, looking at the box and then to Ziva. "I know you said you owe me and all, but-"

"Just open it, Tony!" Ziva said exasperatedly. "It was the only box I could find."

"Okay, okay," Tony said, raising his eyebrow as Ziva demanded he open the velvet box. His eyes widened when he pulled the object from the box, a massive grin forming on his face. "Is this...Is this what I think it is?" he asked, looking up to Ziva who, just like him, had a smile on her face.

"Yes," she smiled. "It is."

"But I thought all the..."

"It must have been too early," Ziva smiled. "I could not shake the feeling from my mind, so I went out and bought another test." Looking back at the box, he realized that Ziva had been trying to freak him out the entire day and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"We're having a baby..." Tony smiled, his entire face lighting up. "We're having a baby!"

"Yes, Tony," Ziva smiled. "We are having a baby."

Tony couldn't help it as he grabbed Ziva's hand and tugged her to him, pulling her into a deep kiss. He tangled his fingers in her hair and held her close to him, setting the positive test on the table with his free hand before letting his hand slide under her sweatshirt. Slowly he pulled her sweatshirt up, only breaking their heated kiss to pull it over her head. Suddenly he pulled his mouth from hers, a smirk on his face. He slid from the couch and situated himself on his knees in front of Ziva.

"What are you doing?" she laughed as he slid her undershirt up.

"I, sweet cheeks," Tony smiled, "am having a conversation with our child."

Ziva laughed as she felt Tony place his hands on either side of her stomach, his breath warm as he leaned closer to her stomach.

"Hey, there," Tony said gently. "My name is Tony and I'm your daddy. I like quoting movies, eating Italian food, and catching bad guys. My favorite color is blue, my favorite food is your mommy's chocolate chip cookies, and my favorite person in the world is without a doubt your mommy. Now, I haven't had many paternal role models in my life-unless you count the one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs who is gonna be your grandpa-but I promise that I'm gonna work my butt off to be the best father as humanly possible. I'm gonna be at every one of your sports matches or dance recitals or karate ninja lessons and nothing in the world is gonna stop me. And once you're outta your mommy, I'm gonna make this all official with one of your mommy's pinky swears."

Chills fluttered up Ziva's spine when Tony pressed a gentle kiss to her stomach.

"You should try that," Tony smiled, his hands still on either side of her stomach. "It looks stupid, but I think it'll do our baby good."

"Okay," Ziva laughed as she placed her hands on top of Tony's and looked into his eyes, a nervous smile on her face.

"Hey, don't look at me!" Tony laughed. "It's the baby you're talkin' to, not me!"

Shaking her head, Ziva looked down at her stomach where her and Tony's hands sat. "Hi, there," she smiled. "That is a tough act to follow," she added with a laugh. "My name is Ziva and I am your mommy. Like your daddy, I like catching bad guys, but I prefer Mediterranean food and my movie knowledge is limited to The Wizard of Oz, which you and I are going to watch together whenever you are having a bad day. My favorite color is purple, my favorite food is grape leaves, and my favorite person in the world is without a doubt your daddy," she said, giving Tony's hands a small squeeze as she mimicked what he had said. "My parental role models are also limited to the one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but I am going to love you and be the best mother I can be. I will teach you how to play the piano and protect yourself and make grown men like your daddy swoon. And when you are born, we will make this official with a three way pinky swear," she laughed. "Did I do okay?" she smiled as she looked into Tony's eyes.

"Yeah, sweet cheeks," Tony smiled. "You did perfect," he added as he placed another quick kiss to her stomach. Looking down at her stomach, he moved his lips to just above her skin and whispered to their baby. "I hope you don't mind, but I think I'm gonna make love to your mommy right now."

And with that, Tony pulled Ziva from the couch and onto the floor with him, gently laying her down on the carpet. He peeled her undershirt off, quickly followed by her pajama pants and underwear. He knelt above her, smiling as her naked body shone in the firelight.

"You're glowing already," he said.

"I think it is because of the fire that am glowing," she laughed as she began to work on undoing his belt buckle.

"Nah," Tony shrugged, "I'm pretty sure it's cuz' you're carrying a little DiNozzo," he said as he pulled away from Ziva to remove his clothing. Settling back down atop her, he pressed his lips to hers gently, his hands tracing patterns on her stomach. Just as she began to deepen the kiss, Tony pulled his mouth from hers and began to kiss his way down to her breasts, placing a soft kiss on each nipple.

"You know," Ziva breathed as she arched her back at his soft touches, "rumor is that breasts can grow a full cup size during pregnancy."

"Can't wait," Tony smiled as he looked up at her, a predatory grin on his face.

She was about to respond when Tony snaked his hand down to cup her sensitive womanhood, causing a moan to escape her lips and her back to arch. Moving his mouth back to hers and capturing her lips with his, he used his fingers to gently search her folds and find the tiny bundle of nerves that was hidden between them and apply gentle pressure on it.

"Tony," she moaned as she pulled away from him and placed her hands on the sides of his face. "Make love to me, please," she said, her voice full of tenderness and vulnerability.

For his response, Tony positioned himself at her entrance and slowly inched his way into her, smiling as he watched her eyes close in pleasure. After a few moments he was finally buried inside of her, sighing as he felt her heat envelop him. He pressed his lips gently to hers as he began to move in and out of her slowly, the crackling of the fire and their soft moans the only noises. As Tony's movements sped up, Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, his body covering hers entirely.

"I love you, Ziva," Tony whispered in her ear. "I love you and I love our baby."

"I love you...Oh, god!" she moaned as she felt him reach down and flick her clit playfully.

"I take it you enjoy that?" he laughed in her ear as he repeated the motion.

"Mmmm-hmmm," Ziva sighed. "I am so close," she added as she arched her back slightly.

"I can tell," Tony laughed. "And I'm right there with you," he added as he kissed his way from her ear to her lips.

Feeling his lips travel over her face, Ziva crashed her lips on his to stifle the scream that came along with her climax. Feeling her walls clench around him, Tony returned the kiss with equal passion and let his own climax take over his body, shuddering as he did so.

After the last of Ziva's orgasmic tremors passed, Tony rolled off of her and lay down next to her, pulling her body close to him. Their breathing eventually evened out and Ziva turned her head to face him.

"I think we may have just scarred our child for life," she smiled.

* * *

**Yay for fluff!**

**Did I throw any of you guys for a loop? She thought she was pregnant, then the tests told her no, but now she is pregnant. Insanity I tell you, insanity!**

**Up next: They tell the team! First OB/GYN appointment! **

**Also, any info you guys have on the pregnancy process, send me a Personal Message! My internet is sketchy, so research may be tough. I just wanna know basic stuff, a timeline I guess. When the pregnancy tests can tell you're pregnant, how long before you can tell the gender, how man OB/GYN appointments are needed, etc...**

**Reviews are lovely!**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Blah. No Author's Note.

**Wait! I lied. I do have an author's note.**

**Goodbye, cruel world.**

* * *

_After the last of Ziva's orgasmic tremors passed, Tony rolled off of her and lay down next to her, pulling her body close to him. Their breathing eventually evened out and Ziva turned her head to face him._

_"I think we may have just scarred our child for life."_

* * *

"I am nervous."

Looking up from tying his shoe, Tony smiled when he saw Ziva standing in front of their full length mirror, staring intently at herself. Pushing himself into a standing position, he walked over to stand behind her.

"Why are you nervous?" he smiled, wrapping his arms around her middle. Ziva placed her hands on his and held them close to her.

"How will the team react?" she said softly.

"Zi," Tony said as he rested his chin on her shoulder, "everyone is gonna be thrilled. There's gonna be a little mini ninja Special Agent running around the bullpen. Abby's gonna be the aunt who spoils the baby rotten, McGee's gonna be the socially awkward yet loving uncle, Gibbs and Ducky are gonna be the grandparents who tell embarrassing stories about us, and you and I," he whispered in her ear, "are gonna be the most proud and loving parents anyone's ever seen."

"How do you know?" Ziva smiled. "Neither one of us has had any positive parental influences and we-"

"Have 9 months to figure it out," Tony finished, giving her midsection a small squeeze. "Now let's finish getting ready so we can get to the Navy Yard early and assemble the troops."

Doing as he said, Ziva slipped her shoes on and pulled her coat on at the same time. Gripping Tony's hand the entire time, Ziva's heart raced as they made their way to the Navy Yard. She remained silent the entire car ride and kept her eyes closed as they entered the elevator and rode up to the bull pen.

"We can do this," Tony smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead and stepped off the elevator, her grip on his hand tightening even further. Nodding her head, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes, walking slowly into the bull pen.

"Wow," Gibbs smirked as Tony and Ziva entered the bullpen a good fifteen minutes before the rest of the NCIS agents even began to trickle in. "DiNozzo's not just on time-he's early."

"Yeah," Tony chuckled. "Pretty crazy, huh?"

Wanting to speed up the small talk and get straight to the point, Ziva turned to McGee, smiling warmly.

"McGee," she said, "would you mind calling Abby and telling her come up here?"

"Uh...Sure," McGee said, his voice questioning.

"And ask her to stop and bring Ducky, if she can," Ziva added.

McGee nodded as he dialed Abby's extension, keeping his eyes on the way Ziva was gripping Tony's hand.

"Boss," Tony said, "think you could call old Director Toothpick down here?"

"I'm right behind you, Agent DiNozzo," a voice came from behind Tony, making both Tony and Ziva flinch. "I was just about to ask Agent Gibbs a question, but if my presence is needed, then I must have pretty good timing."

"That you do, Director Vance," Tony said, trying to make Vance forget that he had just referred to him as Director Toothpick.

Eventually Abby came bounding into the bullpen, Ducky a few paces behind her.

"Campfire!" Tony laughed, his eyes growing wide when each team member pulled a chair into the center of the bullpen and sat down in front of him and Ziva. Director Vance simply leaned against Gibbs's desk, his eyebrows raised at the team. Tony turned to face Ziva, giving her a reassuring.

"There is something I-we-must tell you," Ziva said. "And I am not quite sure how exactly to tell you, so I think I will just say it plainly...I am pregnant," she said, her eyes quickly scanning over the group to see any sign of reactions on their faces.

And their reactions were just as Tony predicted. Abby squealed and ran over to her and engulfed her in a massive hug as Gibbs, McGee, Vance, and Ducky all shook Tony's hand and gave him a pat on the back, none of the men willing to show many emotions. When Abby pulled away to give Tony his own hug, the team moved to congratulate Ziva.

"Congratulations, Agent DiNozzo," Vance smiled, wrapping her in an extremely awkward hug.

"Looks like I'm gonna need to start working on a children's book," McGee laughed as he hugged her.

"Mazel tov, my dear," Ducky whispered when he wrapped her in a hug. "You and Anthony are going to be wonderful parents. The child will be lucky to have you."

Lastly it was Gibbs who moved to stand in front of Ziva, a broad smile on his face.

"I better be Grandpa Gibbs," he said softly as he pulled her into a hug, smiling when he felt her relax into his arms.

"I would not have it any other way," Ziva replied, pulling away and giving Gibbs a quick kiss on the cheek. "And I know that this is going to hinder my status as a field agent, but I would like to propose something to both you and Director Vance."

"Later," he smiled. "Now is the time for you to celebrate. We can talk business after your first doctor's appointment."

"Thank you," she smiled as she pulled away to continue to receive hugs and congratulations from the rest of those closest to her. Yet after several more minutes, Vance's voice rose above the chatter.

"I'm sure we're all thrilled to hear the pitter patter of Special Agent feet, but there's work to be done. I'm sure the DiNozzo's will invite you all over for dinner this week so you all can mingle then. Until then, let's do our jobs."

And with that, Abby yanked McGee down to her lab to help with evidence, Ducky made his way back to autopsy, and Vance forced Gibbs to follow him to his office.

"See," Tony smiled as he cupped Ziva's face in his hands, "not so scary."

* * *

It was several days before Ziva could reach her Obstetrician and convince her to squeeze her into the schedule. Yet there she and Tony were, sitting in the toy filled waiting room of Dr. Joyce Rodman. They had arrived early to fill out the paperwork and had been forced to simply sit and wait for their appointment time. Ziva's legs were bouncing up and down as she held onto Tony's hand loosely.

"Mrs. DiNozzo?"

Ziva looked up when she heard the familiar voice of Dr. Rodman and turned to Tony, a small smile on her face.

"Are you ready?" she asked him softly.

"I think I should be asking you that," he laughed in her ear as they made their way to the door being held open by a middle aged redhead with a white lab coat on.

"Hello," the woman said. "I'm Dr. Joyce Rodman. I'm assuming you're the Tony DiNozzo I've heard about these past few years?"

"The one and only," Tony replied as he shook the woman's hand. "It's nice to meet you," he added.

"It's good to see you again, Ziva," Dr. Rodman smiled as she began to lead Tony and Ziva to the examination room. Once in the room, Ziva sat down automatically on the exam table, the paper crinkling as she shifted her weight. Realizing she wasn't going to release his hand, Tony pulled a stool up next to the table and sat next to her. Dr. Rodman busied herself taking Ziva's blood pressure, listening to her heart and lungs, and checking her pulse. Wrapping her stethoscope around her neck, Dr. Rodman began to speak.

"Okay, Ziva," she said. "We're going to take a blood sample today to send off to the lab. We're going to do it obviously to ensure that you are in fact pregnant, but we're also going to run a few hormone tests and just make sure everything is in order. Then I just wanna talk to both of you and give you a quick rundown of how the next couple of months are going to go. After that I'll let you get changed into the gown and we'll do your first ultrasound," she said with a smile.

"Awesome," Tony said. "Not so awesome," he revised as he saw Dr. Rodman prepare the needle and vials to draw his wife's blood.

"Hey," Ziva laughed, "you are not the one who is going to have that stuck in their arm."

"So, usually I have patients squeeze a little rubber ball to help when drawing blood, but it looks like you're squeezing Tony's hand pretty tightly," Dr. Rodman laughed as he gestured to the white knuckled grip Ziva had on Tony.

"Yes, sorry," Ziva said softly.

"No, no," she replied, "it saves me the trouble of having to search for the silly little ball. Ready?" she asked as she pulled the tourniquet around Ziva's upper arm.

"Yes," she flinches as the needle was slowly inserted into her arm. Seeing the blood begin to rush into the vial, Ziva turned her head away to look at Tony.

"A trained Mossad officer is afraid of some blood and a needle? Talk about irony," Tony smirked.

"I am not afraid of blood or needles. I simply do not like them all that much."

"Aw, it's okay sweet cheeks," he jested, "even ninjas get a widdle scared," he added in a childish voice.

"Shut up," she laughed, exhaling when Dr. Rodman pulled the needle from her arm and gingerly placed a band-aid over it.

"All set," the doctor smiled. "I like it for first time parents like you guys to do their own research about the pregnancy months-I have at least a dozen copies of 'What To Expect When You're Expecting' in my office, if you're interested-but I'm not gonna just leave you guys hanging. So, unless you have any major questions, I can give you a quick timeline for these next few months."

"I have one," Ziva said softly. "Can you tell how far along I am as of today?"

"Most pregnancy tests detect it around 5 or 6 weeks, but I can give you a more concrete response when we do the ultrasound and when the blood work come back. So you guys ready for my 'Nine Months in 90 Seconds' lecture?"

"Oh, yeah!" Tony laughed, giving Ziva a playful nudge as he did so.

"Okay," she smiled. "You're about 6 weeks along now, which means you've got another 34 weeks to go. Since nothing is concrete, I can only say that your baby is going to be born at the end of July. For the first seven months I want you to come in once a month, then the eighth month I'd like twice a month, and then for the last month you should come in every week. Around the half way point-20 weeks or so-we'll be able to tell the sex of the baby and we'll also be able to take samples to test for any defects."

"Defects?" Tony asked, his voice both confused and terrified. "What sort of defects are you talking about?"

Dr. Rodman sighed and sat down, pulling her chair over to Tony and Ziva.

"Tay Sachs is a common illness in those with Jewish decent, such as Ziva. That's the biggie, but we'll also test for any anomalies in general. It's just a precaution we like to take to prepare the parents in case their baby is born with a defect."

Ziva's face went pale as the doctor mentioned the possible problems that she could have brought upon their baby. She knew that they would be performing those tests-she had managed to research when Gibbs wasn't around-yet she had no idea that the babies biggest problem could be brought upon by her and her alone. Her eyes grew misty yet she smiled and blinked them back when Tony kissed the back of her hand gently.

"27 weeks marks the start of the third trimester and that's when everything starts to happen. Most of your weight gain will be after that time mainly because the baby is going to be growing pretty fast, too. A growth spurt, one could say. After that, it's all a waiting game. We encourage you to do as little activity as possible because we want to keep the baby inside for as long as possible. And that, Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo, was 9 Months in 90 Seconds," Dr. Rodman said with a grin.

"How long did that take you to accomplish?" Tony laughed.

"It took some work," she replied a she stood up and pulled a gown from a cabinet. "I'm gonna go grab the ultrasound machine while you get into the gown. Just crack the door open when you're ready."

"Thank you," Ziva smiled as she stood up from the examination table. Even when Dr. Rodman left, Ziva remained silent as she quickly pulled her clothes off and folded them, pulling the flimsy gown over her head. She couldn't get the thought of possibly passing such a horrible defect to their child out of her mind. Knowing how badly Tony wanted to be a father, Ziva knew she would never be able to forgive herself if their child did have Tay-Sachs.

"Our baby is gonna be perfect," Tony said, snapping Ziva from her trance.

"And what if my culture passes this horrible disease onto him or her?"

"That's not gonna happen," Tony whispered as he wrapped her in a hug. "It just won't happen."

A knock on the door broke their hug as Tony went to the door and opened it, revealing Dr. Rodman and a frightening looking piece of equipment.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yep!" Tony grinned. "Let's check out this little DiNozzo!"

Laughing, Dr. Rodman wheeled the machine over to where Ziva was reclining on the bed. She pulled the gown up to expose Ziva's stomach, pulling a blanket up to cover the parts of her that were exposed below the waist. Without warning she squirted gel onto Ziva's stomach, causing her to gasp.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I tend to forget to warn people."

"It is fine," Ziva smiled as she looked up at the image that was being projected onto the ultrasound. All she saw was a bunch to black and white and, based on Tony's face, he could see no more. Yet Dr. Rodman stopped moving the wand and turned to face the couple.

"See that little speck right there?" she laughed, pointing to a tiny, almost imperceptible speck.

"That one right there?" Tony asked, staring at the dot.

"Yep. That, right there, is your baby."

"That is our baby?" Ziva asked softly, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"That's our baby," Tony smiled, kissing Ziva on her forehead.

"It is so tiny," she laughed. "So, so, so tiny."

"Yeah," Tony said, tilting his head as he looked back to the screen. "Kind of reminds me of my pet sea monkeys..."

* * *

**BLECH. A boring, filler chapter, but there are more twists and turns coming, I promise.**

**And I just wanna say that, as I was writing the ultrasound sconce, I looked up at the TV randomly and saw the image of a woman getting an ultrasound. Coinkydink? I think not...**

**Once again, goodbye cruel world.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again, no Microsoft Word, so forgive any typos. I suppose I could wait to transfer this chapter to a computer with Microsoft Word, but that would mean making you guys wait. ^_^**

**Dr. G: Medical Examiner has noe become one of my favorite shows. If I had enough money for the million years of med school/college, I would SO become a Medical Examiner!**

**I've gotten a TON of comments about Tay Sachs and how it's recessive and both parents need to be carriers and all that stuff. I know all that. LoL You'll see in this chapter, but I really like writing the more insecure side of Ziva. The part of her that's absolutely terrified for this child. The part of her, perhaps, who may have the urge ot cut.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"That's our baby," Tony smiled, kissing Ziva on her forehead._

_"It is so tiny," she laughed. "So, so, so tiny."_

_"Yeah," Tony said, tilting his head as he looked back to the screen. "Kind of reminds me of my pet sea monkeys."_

* * *

"I cannot believe that you compared our child to your childhood pets!" Ziva laughed as they made their way back to the Navy Yard.

"In my defense, they were my favorite childhood pets," Tony defended with a grin on his face.

"Yes, which you told me your mother made a snack out of!"

"Yeah, she did..." Tony trailed off. "But I still loved them!"

"You are crazy," she laughed.

"But you still love me, riiiiiight?" Tony grinned with a childish tone in his voice as he pulled into the parking garage.

"I suppose," she sighed dramaticlly as she stepped from the car.

"You suppose?" Tony asked, eyebrows raised as he jogged around the car to catch up with her.

"That is what I said," she smirked.

"Well then," he replied, "I guess I'm gonna have to make you a little more certain."

"And how-"

Just as she turned to face Tony, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, crashing his lips to hers. Moving his free hand to the small of her back, he dipped her low to the ground, never breaking the kiss even for a millisecond.

"Well?" he laughed when he pulled Ziva back to her feet and broke the kiss. "Sill suppose that ya love me?"

"No," she breathed, her lips tingling from the kiss. "I am certain that I love you."

"Agent Dav-DiNozzo?"

Ziva's head snapped up when Director Vance's secretary spoke.

"Yes?" she smiled at the young woman.

"Director Vance is ready to see you now."

"Thank you," Ziva nodded as she stood up and opened the large silver doors to the Director's office. When she entered the office, Ziva noticed that both Vance and Gibbs were sitting at the small conference table. "Hello Director," Ziva smiled, "Gibbs," she added with a nod.

"Good afternoon, Agent DiNozzo. Please have a seat," Vance said, motioning to the chairs around the table. Once Ziva sat down, Vance wasted no time in begining to speak. "Agent Gibbs tells me that you have a proposition as to how to deal with your pregnancy."

"Yes, Director," she said as she tried to keep her voice calm. Seeing the look on both his face and Gibbs's, Ziva took that as he sign to explain what was going on within her mind. "I would still like to be allowed to do at least some field work. I would like to go to the scenes to collect evidence, take photos, and get any statements. Since going to speak wtih suspects sometimes ends in a chase or the use of a gun, I only perform those duties if Gibbs or youself deems me fit. I also think I can still conduct interrogations. But the moment that this pregnancy begins to affect my duties in any way, however miniscule, I will put myself on desk duty. I will analyze bank records, background checks, and whatever else needs to be researched. I will help Abby sort evidence and I will listen to Ducky's stories. But I refuse to sit at my desk for the entire duration of my pregnancy."

She took a deep breath after finishing, anxiously looking between Gibbs and Vance, hoping to read any sign of emotion on their faces. Yet she could find none. Gibbs and Vance simply continued to look at each other, communicating either between their eyes or telephathy. Finally, Gibbs turned to Ziva.

"I think we can agree to that."

"You can?" she asked, clearly surprised that they agreed without any modifications.

"Yes," Vance said, "we can agree to that. But if we see this affecting your duties before you do, we will put you on desk duty ourselves. And we will have no problem doing that and you will have no chance to argue."

"Of course," Ziva nodded. "Thank you both so much," she smiled as she stood up and made her way to the door.

"One last thing," Gibbs said just as Ziva placed her hand on the doorknob.

"Yes?" Ziva asked.

"When are you due?" he asked.

"I am about 6 weeks along now, so the doctor thinks about the end of July," she smiled, her heart fluttering. Gibbs smiled when he heard the due date for his soon to be grandchild and he discreetly winked at Ziva. And with that, Vance nodded, giving her the signal that she could return the bullpen.

Tony couldn't help but smile as he walked into his and Ziva's bedroom and heard her voice wafting from the master bathroom. Instead of her usual singing, she was simply speaking. Wondering why Ziva was talking to herself, Tony slowly turned the knob and stepped into the bathroom, steam flooding out of the open doorway. Even with the steam, Tony could still see Ziva's form through the glass shower door as she washed the stress of the day from her body. Leaning up against the door frame, Tony began to focus on what Ziva was saying.

"I still cannot believe that you are in there," he heard her say. Tony then noticed that her head was angled down and her hands were slowly massaging her stomach. "I never thought that I would have a baby growing inside of me. I do not want to scare you, but men did very bad things to me and ever since then I thought my body would never be able to carry a gift such as you. But I suppose miracles happen. Yet some times they do not..." Ziva sighed. "I cannot believe that you could be born with a terrible illness because of who I am. If my culture brings such a horrible thing to your life, I would not be able to live with myself. But I promise, my little sea monkey, that your daddy and I will love you no matter what. It would be nice to have you healthy, but we will love you just the same..."

Tony had to stifle a laugh when she, too, referred to their baby as a sea monkey. Seeing that she was reaching to turn the shower off, Tony snuck back out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen to grab a snack before they went to sleep. Rumaging in the freezer, he pulled out a carton of the orange sherbert ice cream that Ziva insisted he purchase. Placing a couple of scoops into two bowls, he threw the carton back into the freezer and brought the bowls to the living room where he sat on the couch to wait for her.

Yet she never came out.

Tony had waited ten minutes for Ziva to throw her pajamas on and join him, yet she never did. He was growing worried, so he cautiouslly made his way to their bedroom, leaving the bowls of sherbert ice cream ignored on the living room table.

"Ziva?" he said softly as he pushed the door to their bedroom open. He was greeting with the sight of Ziva sitting propped against the headboard tracing idle patterns on her stomach. "Petting our little sea monkey?" he laughed as he sat down next to her.

"I do not deserve our little sea monkey," she said with a chuckle.

"What?" Tony said. "Zi, what on Earth are you talking about? Why in the world would you think that you don't deserve this child?"

"I could kill it..." she said, looking up directly into his eyes. "Because of who I am and because of my culture, this child could be forced to live with a painful and fatal disease. I do not deserve this blessing."

"Ziva, if anyone deserves this blessing of a child, it's you. You've been through hell and this baby is a chance to have a brand new begining. A chance to have the true happiness that you deserve and the family that I know you've always wanted."

"But, Tony," she said. "This baby could have Tay Sachs."

"Only if I'm a carrier, and let me tell you, us DiNozzo's have perfect DNA," he said with a grin. "And, hell, this baby could have two heads and four arms for all we know!" he laughed. "Either way, you so deserve this baby."

"I am not so sure."

"Then what is it you feel that you do deserve?" Tony whispered as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss to the crown of her head.

"A taxi," she said softly, praying that Tony would remember the cutting code word she hadn't needed to use in months. She felt Tony stiffen when she said the word, yet she also felt him relax just as quickly and pull her tighter to him.

"And why is that?" Tony asked, his voice soft and calm.

"How can you not know?" she asked, her voice raising. "Whether this child has a terrible illness or not is out of my control, thus cutting would put me in control! I am terrified, Tony; I try not to show it, but I am absolutely terrified and my mind feels nothing but the fear of my horrible skills of a parent and slicing my arm open would finally allow me to feel something other than that! And," she said, a lone tear falling from her eye.

"And what?" Tony encouraged. He knew talking was terrible for Ziva when she felt like cutting, yet he continued to follow Ducky's previous advice and push her.

"You," she said as she turned her head up to look into his eyes. "You have always wanted a child and I cannot shake the fact that if I give you a child with Tay Sachs then...I would never be able to forgive myself, Tony. The thought that I could ruin your dreams of a perfect family is terrifying. I would rather die than do that."

"Zi," Tony said as he pulled his arm from around her and moved to kneel in front of her on the bed. Making sure she was keeping full eye contact with him, he spoke softly yet firmly at the same time. "That is utter bullshit and you know it. I don't care if our baby has Tay Sachs or Down Syndrome or seventeen eyeballs and if you think that it would ruin my dreams of a family, your ninja senses are seriously screwed up. You've given me a family! And, yeah, this shit is out of our control, but wanna know what is within our control? The next 18 years of their life. And about you being a bad mother, that's impossible. You've already got more love for this child than most mothers combined."

As Tony finished he speech, his saw a miniscule smile on Ziva's face.

"What?" he smiled.

"When did you get so intelligent?" she smiled, a few tears slipping from her eyes.

"I'm not sure if that's an insult or a compliment," he laughed.

"A compliment," she smiled as she pressed her lips gently to his.

"Hear that, little sea monkey?" Tony smiled when he pulled away from her lips and looked down to her stomach. "You've got an intelligent daddy!"

* * *

**Can you say FILLER CHAPTER!**

**But I swear, there are a few twists and turns coming Tony and Ziva's way. And lemme tell ya, they're intense. ^_^**

**Up next: I have no friggin' clue. Advice, pretty please?**

**Reviews = Love**


	7. Chapter 7

**Check it out! 2 reviews in one day! Better get some damn good reviews! ^_^**

**I'm gonna speed things up a bit. Not majorly, but I'm not gonna make you guys read chapter after chapter of boring stuff. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_"When did you get so intelligent?" she smiled, a few tears slipping from her eyes. _

_"I'm not sure if that's an insult or a compliment," he laughed. _

_"A compliment," she smiled as she pressed her lips gently to his._

_"Hear that, little sea monkey?" Tony smiled when he pulled away from her lips and looked down to her stomach. "You've got an intelligent daddy!"_

* * *

…**10 Weeks…**

Tony and Ziva once again found themselves in the office of Dr. Rodman staring at a screen covered in blobs of white and black.

"I know it's hard to see, but your little sea monkey is definitely in there," she laughed as she saw the way Tony and Ziva were staring intently at the screen, their eyebrows furrowed.

"I dunno, doc," Tony sighed. "My sea monkeys disappeared all the time when I was little. Maybe that happened to this one."

"Your sea monkeys went missing because your mother drank them," Ziva laughed as she turned to face Tony. "And I pray that the same thing did not happen to our child or else I will find a paper clip and hurt you."

"Me?" Tony asked, letting go of her hand and holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Why me? You're the one carrying the sea monkey!" He winced when he felt Ziva playfully elbow him in the side, yet he shrugged it off and took her hand back in his, kissing it gently.

Smiling at the way Tony and Ziva interacted, Dr. Rodman fiddled with the ultrasound machine a bit and suddenly the room with filled with a noise neither Tony nor Ziva had ever heard.

"What is that?" Ziva asked, concern covering her face as she looked at Dr. Rodman from the exam table.

"That," the redheaded doctor grinned, "is your little sea monkey's heartbeat."

"Wow..." Tony said softly as he listened to the sound of his child's heart.

"The heart beat is extremely strong," the doctor commented. "I think this baby is going to have a big heart," she smiled.

"Just like its mother."

"Just like its father."

Each speaking at the same time, Tony and Ziva turned to each other and began to laugh at the way their words jumbled together.

"Well, I'll print of a photo for you guys to keep track of your little sea monkey and you can pick it up at the front desk when you leave," Dr. Rodman smiled as she pulled the ultrasound wand from Ziva's stomach and handed her a washcloth to clean the gel from her stomach. "I'll see you again in about 4 weeks. At that time I think we could do what's called amniocentesis. We use a needle to extract amniotic fluid to test for any signs of Tay Sachs or other illnesses. I'm about 99% sure your little sea monkey won't have even the slightest sign of Tay Sachs, but we'll do the test just in case. Any questions?"

"No," Ziva smiled. "I think we are good, yes?" she asked, looking towards Tony as she rubbed the gel from her abdomen.

"Yep, we're good."

"Alright. I see you guys in a few weeks."

* * *

…**14 Weeks…**

Ziva was terrified.

It was her third trip to the doctor's office yet it was her first without Tony there. She was getting the amniocentesis procedure done today and she wished Tony would be there to distract her from the needle that would soon be jabbed into her abdomen. More so, she was terrified that she would once again have to confront the possibility of her child having a disease all because of her culture without Tony there to offer support.

But what was terrifying her more was the reason Tony was not by her side in the waiting room.

The two of them were heading hand in hand to the elevator when Gibbs hollered for Tony to get back into the bullpen. Thinking it would only take a few moments, both of them returned to the bullpen. Yet when Gibbs saw that Ziva was still there, he ordered her to go to her appointment, claiming that it was for the health of the child. Ziva didn't doubt Gibbs's concern for the child's health but she couldn't shake the fact that there must have been a more serious reason for Gibbs to demand she leave before even opening his mouth to speak to Tony.

So, reluctantly, Ziva drove herself the familiar route to Dr. Rodman's office and remained silent the entire first half of the appointment. She clenched her eyes shut when she felt the needle enter her and she forced herself to envision Tony's face as the pain hit her. Finally it was time to look at the baby growing inside of her and, when Dr. Rodman spoke and pointed to various spots on the ultrasound and spoke a few magic words, Ziva could no longer contain her emotions.

"No," she said when Dr. Rodman tried to apologize. "These are happy tears, I assure you. I simply cannot wait to get back to the Navy Yard and tell Tony."

"Alrighty, then," Dr. Rodman said as she stood up and, as usual, handing Ziva a cloth to wash her abdomen. "You know the drill. Photo can be picked up when you go to the front desk to schedule. See you in a few weeks!"

"See you soon," Ziva smiled as the door shut. Hearing the door click into place, she raced to pull her clothing back on, anxious to speak with Tony about what Dr. Rodman had just told her. She clutched the photo in her hand as she walked quickly to her Mini Cooper and kept it face up on the passenger's side as she drove back to the Yard, glancing at it at every red light.

"Tony," she smiled as she slipped out of the elevator before the doors had even finished opening and entered the bull pen.

Her smile dropped when she saw both Abby and Ducky standing against her desk, the looks on their faces solemn.

"Abby..." Ziva said tentatively as she set her bag down next to her desk as laid the ultrasound photo on her desk. "Ducky...What is going on?" she asked, noting how not only the bullpen was empty, but also that a majority of the office was empty.

"There is a situation," Ducky said softly.

"What do you mean, 'there is a situation'?" Ziva asked, fear rising into the pit of her stomach.

"Jethro has only told me a few details, but I can tell you that-"

"There was this massive drug ring warehouse in some little run down town run by crazy marines and stuff. Signs pointed to the fact that they were using kids and women to do their dirty work and so Metro PD called and asked to send as many agents as we could to help back them up and bust the ring, but then all hell broke loose and it turned into a hostage situation," Abby interrupted, her words flying from her mouth at a hundred miles an hour as she took a deep breath after she finished.

"Abigail," Ducky said firmly, "was that entirely necessary?"

"Ho-hostage situation?" Ziva asked, her eyes looking into Ducky's. "Tell me the truth, Ducky. Please."

He sighed and nodded his head. "When I last spoke with Jethro, he was outside of the warehouse with a few other agents and police officers waiting for the hostage negotiator to arrive. Timothy and Anthony went in with the first wave of agents and there has been no sign of them since. The negotiator arrived a few moments ago so Jethro has asked me to come and...Perform my duties," he finished gingerly.

"I am going with you," Ziva said simply as she grabbed the jacket she had just taken off and threw her bag back over her shoulders.

"Ziva," Ducky said, "Jethro says that it is too dangerous and that no more agents should be allowed to enter the crime scene. He does not want you to attempt to go into the building."

"Please, Ducky. I cannot sit here alone," she pleaded. "I will die."

"Come along," Ducky sighed. "But you are to stay a safe distance away from any possible firearms and danger in general. Do you understand?" Ducky asked, his voice firm. "I will not let you come if you-"

"I understand," Ziva said as she grabbed the ultrasound photograph from her desk and walked quickly to the elevator with Ducky, her heart pounding.

* * *

The area was swarming with police cars and agents when Ducky and Ziva pulled up to the warehouse. In terms of drug rings, Ziva had to laugh at the cliché appearance of it all. The warehouse was old with boarded up windows and rust covering all of the large metal doors. There were old wooden picnic tables covered by the shade of large trees. Countless law enforcement personnel-both local and national-were huddled together around a floor plan of the warehouse and attempting to make a plan. As Ziva suspected, Gibbs held the attention of every single person.

"I am going to speak with Jethro," Ducky said to Ziva. "Wait here."

Nodding her head, Ziva took a few small steps forward and sat down on one of the picnic tables, her eyes following Ducky as he tapped Gibbs on the shoulder and spoke with him in what appeared to be hushed tones. Gibbs's head shot up and he looked in Ziva's direction and Ziva automatically knew she was going to be in trouble. He walked over to her, a dark look on his face.

"What are you doing here, Ziva?" he growled.

"Why would I not be here?" she countered, standing up to meet him eye to eye.

"You made a deal with Vance and I that as a Special Agent you would stay out of any dangerous situations!" he shouted.

"I am not here as a Special Agent!" she replied. "I do not have my badge nor do I have my gun!"

"Then what the hell are you here for?"

"I am here as a wife! A wife waiting for her husband to walk out of that warehouse and see this!" she cried, holding the ultrasound photo out to Gibbs.

Looking down at the photo, Gibbs nodded and handed it back to Ziva.

"I gotta go talk to the hostage negotiator, but I'll try to keep you in the loop."

"Thank you, Gibbs," she sighed as she sat back down and stared at the warehouse where her husband was. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on her abdomen, feeling the slight swell of her stomach as she rubbed it gently. She didn't know why, yet that motion always had a calming effect on her and, she assumed, the baby as well.

Her eyes continued to open and shut at intervals. She would stare intently at Gibbs and the negotiator but then be forced to look away for fear of losing her cool entirely. After an hour of doing that, she opened her eyes to see Gibbs waving her over. Jumping, she walked quickly over to him, her heart pounding painfully in her chest.

"Yes?" she asked nervously.

"We've got Tony on the phone," he said softly. "He's been acting as the mediator between us and the drug dealers ever since one of Metro's cops pissed the ring leader off."

"May I..." Ziva trailed off. "May I speak with him?"

"Yeah," Gibbs smiled. "But only for a few minutes," he added as he took the phone from the negotiator and handing it to Ziva.

"Thank you," she said, sincerity filling her voice. "Hello," she said softly into the phone. "Tony, I am so glad you are safe. When Ducky told me-"

"How'd the appointment go?"

"The appointment went well. The needle for the procedure was enormous; I think both you and I would have passed out at the same time," she laughed.

"Did we get another photo of our sea monkey?" Ziva could hear his voice shaking and it almost broke her heart.

"Yes, and I think you will love this photo more than any of the others."

"And why is that?" Tony managed to laugh.

"You will just have to wait and see when you get out here."

There were a few moments of silence between the two of them, both of their hearts racing and their voices threatening to crack.

"Hey, Zi?" Tony said into the phone.

"Yes?" she said as she wiped the lone tear from her cheek.

"I, uh, wanna tell you something before you give the phone back to the negotiator."

"No," Ziva said through clenched teeth. "Do not go there, Tony."

"Please, Zi, just listen to me. I lo-"

"Anthony DiNozzo, I said do not go there!" she interrupted. "You are going to get your butt out of that warehouse and you are going to say those words to my face, got it? You are not going to say goodbye or anything along those lines! You are going to see me soon. Are we clear?"

"Ziva, I need-"

"I am giving the phone back now, Tony," she said. Her tears were flowing more freely now, yet she was still containing them. "Our little sea monkey and I will see you soon," she said as she quickly handed the phone to the negotiator and pushed her way out of the crowd of men. Wiping away her tears, Ziva saw Ducky standing by the picnic table she had been perched upon holding a blanket open for her. Smiling when she saw the Scottish flag design of the blanket, Ziva walked directly into his arms and let her tears fall freely.

"He will be just fine," Ducky said calmly as he motioned for her to sit down on the picnic bench.

"He better be," Ziva said as she fiddled with the ultrasound photograph. As she sat there with Ducky, Ziva continued to fiddle with the photograph and lean her head on his shoulder, finding solace in the Scottish man's presence. She was just beginning to fall into a slumber when Ducky jumped up from the picnic table. Her eyes shot open to see what he jumped at, yet she only needed her ears.

The familiar sounds of a fire fight filled Ziva's ears. She could hear the screaming of both cops, hostages, and suspects fill her ears and she could hear the sounds of several different guns.

"Tony!" she screamed as she jumped from the table.

"You should stay here," Ducky said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "It is safest."

Understanding that Ducky was telling the truth, Ziva remained standing yet didn't attempt to move forward when made his way to where his services were soon to be needed.

And just as soon as the shooting started, it ended. Police officers began to escort women and children from the office while NCIS agents brought handcuffed men out and forced them into cop cars. Ziva continued to scan the crowd, desperate to see her husband. Then she saw McGee.

Seeing McGee brought her hope that Tony would soon be following. Yet as she watched McGee walk with a solemn face to Gibbs, her stomach began to churn. The two men spoke for a few moments before McGee pulled something from his pocket and handed it to Gibbs. Ziva craned her neck to see what the object was and, when she saw it catch the light, she had to steady herself on the picnic table.

It was a badge.

* * *

**Yay for cliffhangers!**

**Whose badge is it? What is it that Dr. Rodman pointed out on the ultrasound? What's gonna happen?**

**Only I know, but you will know soon if you leave reviews!**

**Love!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wowzers...I leave a cliffhanger I get death threats, people begging me to update, and a few tears. My favorite review: 'Tony dies, you die PAINFULLY.' That for sure made me giggle. I guess I should leave you guys with more intense cliffhangers, huh? ^_^**

**Oh! And I don't know Tony's middle name, so I just made one up. If I'm wrong, don't hate me, just let me know. **

**Enjoy, my lovely readers!**

* * *

_The two men spoke for a few moments before McGee pulled something from his pocket and handed it to Gibbs. Ziva craned her neck to see what the object was and, when she saw it catch the light, she had to steady herself on the picnic table._

_It was a badge._

* * *

People continued to trickle out of the warehouse, some with bleeding bullet wounds and others with nothing more than a few scratches. All of those people were escorted directly to the waiting medics to be examined. Finally, after all of the agents and cops stopped trickling from the warehouse, the medical examiners were motioned to go in and collect the dead.

Gibbs turned to face Ziva, his heart breaking when he saw the look on her face. McGee had given him no information on Tony's condition and he knew that if Tony didn't walk out of that warehouse, he would lose two of his agents. If he had to sign Tony's death certificate, he knew he would then have to sign Ziva's.

Ducky turned around and gave Ziva a sympathetic look as he walked into the warehouse with a gurney loaded with body bags and his other equipment. Seeing the look on Ducky's face and the way Gibbs was staring at the badge, Ziva's eyes widened and she took a few staggering steps backwards, her head shaking in disbelief that Tony could be anything other than alive.

"Ziva?"

Ziva spun around to come face to face with Abby who, like her, had tear filled eyes.

"Abby," Ziva breathed as she allowed herself to be enveloped in Abby's hug. It was a softer hug, not one of her usual attack hugs, yet Ziva found the same comfort regardless. "McGee is over being checked by the medics," she said when she pulled away from Abby's arms. "I am sure he will be happy to see you," she added with a forced smile.

"And Tony?" Abby asked nervously.

"He has not come out," Ziva said, clenching her eyes shut to stop a new wave of tears from falling.

"Yet," Abby said with a weak smile. "He hasn't come out yet. He will."

"I would have felt it, right?" Ziva asked as she looked into Abby's eyes.

"Felt what?"

"If Tony had..." Ziva began, yet stopped at the thought of Tony's death. "If he was hurt I would have felt in my heart or the baby would start to kick or...I would feel it, yes?"

"Well, you guys are soul mates and it only seems logical that if his part of the soul got hurt, that your part of the soul would hurt, too," Abby said weakly as she tried to keep Ziva's fears at bay.

"You are right," Ziva said with a smile. Turning around, she sat back down on the picnic table with Abby, a tear slipping from her eye when she felt Abby grasp her hand.

"Is that your ultrasound from today?" Abby asked as she nodded to the photograph that Ziva held in her free hand.

"Oh," Ziva said as she looked at the ultrasound photo she was still holding close to her. "Yes, it is," she continued as she handed it over to Abby.

"Awwww! Ziva, that's perfect!" Abby exclaimed as she traced the photograph with her finger before handing it back to Ziva.

"Yes, I thought so," Ziva sighed. "I really wanted to show it to Tony today..." she trailed off. "I guess that might not happen."

"Uhhh, Ziva," Abby said shakily.

"Yes?"

"It is gonna happen."

"Abby, I am all about thinking positive, but please-"

"No, Ziva!" Abby sighed, "It IS gonna happen!" she added as she pointed frantically to the warehouse.

Following where Abby was pointing, Ziva's heart began to race even faster than before. Emerging from the warehouse with a small Hispanic child in his arms was Tony, covered in nothing but a thin layer of dust and dirt. Watching him hand the injured young boy to Gibbs, Ziva was too terrified to speak for fear of the image of her husband being nothing more than a mirage. She watched him exchange a few words with their boss before Gibbs nodded in her direction.

"Ziva," Tony breathed as he saw his wife sitting just over one hundred feet from where he was. "Ziva!" he yelled just before he began to jog in her direction.

"Tony!" she cried as she jumped from the picnic table and began to do some running of her own, desperate to reach Tony. She ignored the doctor's orders to try and run as little as possible as she raced to reach her husband's arms.

They were no more than ten feet away when Tony stopped running to brace himself for Ziva's impact. Finally reaching him, Ziva jumped into his arms and threw her arms around him, bringing herself as close to him as her small baby bump would allow.

"Tony," she cried into his neck as she no longer worried about containing her tears.

"Ziva," he sighed as he buried his face in her hair, inhaling the scent of the pomegranate shampoo he had come to love.

"I was terrified," she sobbed. "I thought you...When you did not come out of that warehouse and when McGee handed Gibbs a badge, I thought I would never see you again, Tony."

"I know," he said in her ear. "I know and I am so, so, so sorry. That was Agent Keating's badge. He took Probie's place when Director Toothpick ripped the team apart and I guess they grew pretty close. He got shot point blank."

The entire time Tony spoke, Tony was nuzzling her neck and holding her close. Yet Ziva pulled her head away and took her hands away from his neck to cup his face.

"Never, ever, ever scare me like that again, Anthony Charles DiNozzo," she said as she looked directly into his eyes.

"I think I can do that," Tony smiled and nodded. "But can I at least say one thing?"

"I guess so," she replied.

"I love you," he smiled. "I love you so, so, so, so, so, so much." And with that, Tony pressed his lips to hers in a passionate yet extremely gentle kiss. Tony could taste the salt of the tears Ziva shed for him yet he refused to pull away. Ziva once again wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair, tears still falling occasionally from her eyes.

Yet Tony pulled his mouth away from Ziva's and looked into her eyes with his eyebrows furrowed.

"What the...?" he trailed off as he looked down to her protruding stomach. "Did our little sea monkey just kick me?"

* * *

Ziva never left Tony's side. As they left the crime scene, as they sat silently in the bullpen to fill out reports, and even as Ducky dragged him down to Autopsy to give him a thorough examination, Ziva never left his side for more than a few moments.

"Hey, Zi," Tony said once they reached their apartment. "I'm gonna take a shower and get all this gunk off me. Wanna join me?"

Ziva simply nodded her head and allowed him to take her hand and guide the two of them into the bathroom. He turned the water on and turned around to find Ziva already pulling her clothing off, her hands moving slowly as she did so. Doing the same, he smiled at the growth of her stomach as they both finished undressing.

"You really are glowing," he said as he took her hand and stepped into the shower.

Smiling, Ziva simply nodded her head and stepped under the spray of water with Tony, watching the dirt rinse from his body and swirl down the drain.

"You've been awfully quiet," Tony whispered as he wrapped his arms around her middle, resting them on her baby bump.

"The thought of never seeing you again terrified me," she said as she fought back a fresh wave of tears and placed her hand on top of his. "If you had not come out of that warehouse, Tony," she said, "I would have died. If I never got the chance to see you again, I would be unable to live. I would not want to live."

"Guess it's a good thing I came out, then, huh?" he smiled as he kissed her neck.

"Yes it is," she managed to laugh as his lips tickled her neck. "I love you, Tony," she said softly. "I love you so very much."

"Not as much as I love you," he grinned.

When Ziva turned around to place a kiss on his lips, it was her turn to taste salt.

"Tony," she said as she pulled away, "you are crying."

"That I am," he chuckled.

"Why?" she asked gently as she cupped his face in her hands. "I am the hormonal one," she laughed.

"I just love you, Zi," he said, fresh tears still falling from his eyes and mixing with the water from the shower. "More than words can say, Ziva. I love you..."

This time is was Ziva who did the comforting. As gentle sobs wracked Tony's body, Ziva wrapped her arms around his torso as he wrapped his around her neck. She could hear his heart beating rapidly as she placed her head on his chest and allowed her hands to travel soothingly up and down his back. She reached behind him to shut the water off but neither one of them bothered to move as tears flowed from their eyes. They both seemed to find solace in simply being near each other and feeling the other's breath on their body.

It was Tony who pulled away.

"Hey, didn't you say that you got a new photo of our sea monkey?" he asked as he wiped the tear tracks from his cheeks.

"Yes," she smiled brightly. "I think you will like it."

"Then how about we get into bed and you can show me how gorgeous of a child we're gonna have."

"I like that idea," she smiled as she stepped from the shower and handed him a towel.

"Thank you, my love," he said as he wrapped the towel around his waist. "I'm gonna use the bathroom, so grab that photo of our baby and I'll meet you under the covers," he winked.

Shaking her head, Ziva left him to do his business in the bathroom. She pulled the photograph from her purse, smiling when she ran her fingers over the shiny finish. Hearing the toilet flush, she snuggled under the covers and held the photo close to her heart, shivers traveling up her spine as she awaited Tony's arrival.

"Do not put on your pajamas," she said as she rolled over to watch him dig through his drawers.

"And why is that?" he smirked.

"I still want to feel you. All of you," she stammered. "To remind me that you are still here."

"I'll always be here," he whispered as he crawled under the covers and pulled her body to his. "So, let's see this photo that I'm gonna love so much."

"I only think that you are going to love it," she said, all of a sudden feeling extremely nervous. "I am not sure how you are going to feel, but I am fairly happy and I think that you will be as well," she stammered.

"Just show me the photo, sweet cheeks," he grinned.

"Yes, sorry," she laughed as she handed him the small square of glossy paper. She propped herself up onto her elbow to watch his facial expressions and gauge his reaction.

"Uhhhh," Tony said. "Either our little sea monkey has gotten really, really distorted and ugly or..."

"Or what?" Ziva smiled.

"There are two little sea monkeys in there," he finished, looking up into Ziva's eyes to get the answer.

"It is the second one," she laughed. "We are having twins, Tony."

* * *

**You guys didn't honestly think I would kill Tony, did you? I would never do that to you guys! Or would I? Mwahahahahaha. (That was supposed to be an evil laugh...It needs work, I know.)**

**I have a totally random question for you guys. It's kind of weird/creeper-ish, but I was wondering if you guys could just tell me more about you. Like, your name, your age, and a general idea of where you live. I'm just curious about who my readers are and stuff-a demographic, one could say. You don't have to tell me, but I'm just a bit curious.**

**Lemme know what you wanna see!**

**Love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the massive delay. A ton of stuff with my dad came up and college is rapidly approaching and I'm growing closer and closer to suicide as each moment passes. I've just been at a loss as to where to go with this. I don't wanna just chronicle the pregnancy-one reader suggested more angst, which I agree with-but inspiration remains elusive. Any direction would be totally welcome, as would attempts to stop me from slashing my wrists.**

**Holy Crap! I've got readers in Spain, Brazil, France, California, Australia, and a half dozen other places! That honestly makes me feel so, so wonderful. Here's a bit about me, per one person's request.**

**My name is Jessica Wehby and I'm currently a proud citizen of the Mitten, also known as Michigan, for those who live under a rock. HeeHeeHee I'm 17-will be turning 18 in October-and am going to be a Freshman at Grand Valley State University in the fall. As of now my major is English and my minor is Spanish, but I'm contemplating a double major in English and Spanish just for the heck of it. What am I gonna do with those mega degrees? I'm gonna teach. Yay. If you wanna know more, just ask! Or you can find me on Facebook. ^_^**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_"Uhhhh," Tony said. "Either our little sea monkey has gotten really, really distorted and ugly or..."_

_"Or what?" Ziva smiled._

_"There are two little sea monkeys in there," he finished, looking up into Ziva's eyes to get the answer._

_"It is the second one," she laughed. "We are having twins, Tony."_

* * *

"We're having twins?"

"Yes," Ziva smiled as she lay down on her back and snuggled closer to Tony. "That right there," she said as she pointed to a figure on the photo, "is sea monkey number one and, that," she continued as she moved her finger to another figure, "is it's sibling, sea monkey number two."

"Wow..." he breathed, unable to articulate the thoughts swirling in his mind as he stared at the photo of his children."They're perfect," he whispered as he kissed the crown of her head. "Do we know the sex?"

"Not yet," she said. "Dr. Rodman said that we would be able to find out the next time we go in if we would like."

"Would you?"

"Like to know the sex?" Ziva asked as she nuzzled her face into his neck. "I think so, yes," she murmured as she placed a kiss to his pulse point. "And you?"

"Zi, if you keep that up," he laughed as she raked her fingers over his chest and continued to pepper his neck with kisses, "there is only one sex I'm gonna be thinking about and it definitely won't be the one of our future children."

"Tony," Ziva said gently as she moved above him to look into his eyes. "Would it be terribly rude of me to beg for the chance to make love to you right now?"

"No," Tony smiled, "I don't think that would rude at all."

"Good," she smiled as she pulled his head to hers and kissed him slowly.

"The babies?" he asked against her lips as she tugged him to roll on top of her.

"Would you prefer the three of us on top?" she laughed as she smoothed the wrinkles of concern from his face with her hands.

"You make a good point," he smirked as he propped himself gently above her. She smirked as his positioning reminded her of their undercover operation when he had done pushups to convince those surveying them.

"I love you," Ziva sighed as she ran hands through his hair and down his arms, never once breaking eye contact.

"And I love you, too," Tony whispered as he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed his way into her, sighing when he felt her walls envelop him.

The two began to move their bodies as one, maintaining complete eye contact as they did so. No words were spoken and none were needed. The only thing they did need was the feeling of the way their bodies fit together perfectly to serve as a reminder that they were both alive together. Gradually Tony's thrusts began to speed up, both of their breaths coming in short gasps as they reached their tandem climaxes.

Tony rolled off of Ziva and wrapped an arm around his wife, smiling wilding as his body still tingled from his orgasm.

"Ziva?" he whispered when he felt her burrow his head against his neck. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"I was so scared," she said as she fought back a fresh wave of tears. "I was so, so scared."

* * *

Ziva was humming quietly as she made breakfast for her and Tony, unaware that he was watching her every move.

"Guess what?" he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, inhaling the scent of the chocolate chip pancakes she had prepared and placed onto plates.

"Tony!" she laughed as she jumped at his touch. "You should not do that to me, especially when I am hormonal, wielding a spatula, and am in control of your pancakes!"

"Sorry, sweet cheeks," he smirked. "But guess what?" he repeated.

"What?" she asked, rolling her eyes slightly as he spun her around to face him.

"We're having twins," he whispered playfully in her ear, his hands coming to a rest on her stomach.

"I was wondering when it would hit you," she smiled.

"Well, it's hitting me now," he said. "Hitting me that, in just a few months, we're gonna be parents to two little ninjas."

"Movie quoting ninjas," she corrected as she snaked her arms around his neck.

"Best of both worlds," he laughed as he placed a tender kiss to her lips. His hands traveled from her baby bump around to caress her ass through the dark denim maternity trousers she wore.

"Mm-mmm," he sighed against his lips as she pulled away from his kiss. "You need to eat breakfast or else we will be late."

"Aren't you gonna eat?" he asked as he reluctantly released her from his embrace and took his plate to the table.

"I had a small bowl of cinnamon oatmeal while you were in the shower," she smiled as sat next to him.

"Oatmeal?" Tony laughed as he shoveled pancakes into his mouth. "Why on Earth would you choose nasty oatmeal over these masterpieces?"

"Two words," she grinned. "Morning sickness."

"Oh, right" Tony said, his mouth full of food.

"Yes, oh," she smirked. "Now close your mouth. It is sickening"

"Yes, mother," Tony jested as he swallowed the remainder of his pancakes.

"Ready?" Ziva asked when Tony pushed his empty plate away from him and rubbed his full stomach happily.

"Gah," he groaned, "I'm ready, but I'm not sure if I'm capable of movement. Those pancakes were even better than usual."

Shaking her head, Ziva took Tony's plate and walked to the sink to rinse it before setting it in the dishwasher.

"Toda," she smiled as Tony held her coat out for her. "Are you sure you would like to go in today?" she asked, concern filling her voice as she saw Tony pull his own coat on.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Tony," Ziva said softly as she took his hands in hers. "Gibbs has given you and McGee permission to take today off and recover from what happened yesterday. Both of you have already written your reports and I am sure today will be nothing more than filling out paperwork. Perhaps it would be a good idea for you to stay home and relax. Take care of yourself, yes?"

"Zi," he sighed. "I get where you're coming from, but I'd prefer to not stay home today. I really just wanna go to work and keep my mind off of everything I saw yesterday."

"And filling out dozens of sheets of paperwork about what you saw will help you achieve that?"

"I know," he said as he let go of her hands and ran them through his hair. "But I really can't stay home alone today. I know you and Gibbs say I should take today off and take care of myself or whatever, but-"

"If it were me in your position, you would be demanding that I stay home!" Ziva said angrily. "If I had been in that warehouse rather than you or McGee, you would force me to stay and recover! You would be lecturing me on taking care of myself and needing to take a day off!"

"Yeah, but you're pregnant," he tried to defend.

"Even if I were not," she said, "you would still act the same! And you have acted the same in the past!"

"Look, Ziva. I'm sorry. I just-"

"Forget it, Tony," Ziva said as she took a step backwards and away from him. "I am sorry I brought it up. Let us go to the Navy Yard."

Exhaling deeply, Tony buttoned his coat up and watched as Ziva opened the door to their apartment and headed to the stairwell, not bothering to wait for Tony. He jogged to catch up with her, yet she continued to walk at a brisk pace and make it to his Mustang before he did. Expertly picking the lock, she opened the passenger door and got into the car, her emotions swirling in her head.

"Ziva, I'm sorry I yelled," he said, trying to mend the situation.

Refusing to answer him, Ziva leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes, forcing herself to focus on her breathing. She knew she was increasingly hormonal with the pregnancy yet she also felt that Tony had genuinely hurt her, raging hormones or not. He had lectured her countless times about caring for herself as much as he did, yet now he was doing the exact opposite of that.

The rest of the car ride-and the day-was spent with minimal interaction between the two of them. When Tony went to get coffee and asked everyone what they wanted, she simply shook her head no and then went out ten minutes later to get her own tea. When she, Tony, and McGee all had to squish into the truck to drive to a crime scene, she immediately turned her iPod on and spent the entire read with angry Hebrew lyrics flowing into her ears.

It wasn't until they were getting ready to head home that Tony had his first interaction with Ziva, if it could even be called an interaction. She had disappeared a few minutes earlier and Tony was waiting for her to come back to the bullpen so they could head home and attempt to resolve the tension between them. Just as he went to call her cell phone, his own cell phone chirped to alert him of a new text message from her.

_I am going out tonight. No need to wait for me_.

Reading the simplicity of the message nearly broke Tony's heart. She always ended them with some sort of 'I love you,' yet this time there was none. Grabbing his coat from the back of his chair, Tony began to type a response as he walked to the elevator.

_I love you, Ziva. I acted like a jerky hypocrite this morning. Forgiven? xoxo -Tony-_

Ziva was leaving the building when she got Tony's message. Reading it as she walked, she simply flipped her phone shut and continued to speak with her friend. She knew she should reply to at least let Tony know where she was going or that she loved him, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to do that.

"Was that Anthony?" her friend asked as they got into his car.

"Yes," she sighed. "He has admitted to being a, and I quote, jerky hypocrite and is apologizing yet again."

"Does he know you are staying with me tonight?"

"No, I did not tell him. I simply told him that I would be out and he should not wait up for me," Ziva said as she watched the man carefully maneuver the streets of D.C.

"You should tell him. If I know that boy as well as I think I do, he will worry himself sick and will refuse to sleep until you contact him. Yes, yelling at you this morning was not the best choice, but he is trying to fix it. That must be worth something."

"It is," she said softly. "But, Ducky, it is more complicated than that..."

* * *

**Short and boring, but I wanted to at least let you guys know that I'm still alive for the time being.**

**I'm kind of excited to write a Ducky/Ziva scene. I think it could be fun to maybe draw a few comparisons between the two of them and for Ducky to offer the advice that he is so good at. It's inspiration to write, I suppose.**

**100th Reviewer gets a special one shot!**

**Reviews-and reasons why I shouldn't off myself-would be nice.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Not much of an Author's Note.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"You should tell him. If I know that boy as well as I think I do, he will worry himself sick and will refuse to sleep until you contact him. Yes, yelling at you this morning was not the best choice, but he is trying to fix it. That must be worth something."_

_"It is," she said softly. "But, Ducky, it is more complicated than that..."_

* * *

"Define more complicated," Ducky asked as he pulled out of the parking garage with Ziva.

"When Tony and I fought this morning, it was based on the fact that he was acting in a hypocritical manner, yes?"

"At the root of it, I think that sums it up," he replied with a smile.

"Well," Ziva said as she took a deep breath, "that word does not exactly bring the most positive memories along with it."

"Ah," Ducky said. "Your father?"

"Yes," she said with a forced chuckle. "It all goes back to Eli, does it not?"

"The man does have a very twisted mind," he laughed. "Do you wish to talk about it?" he asked as he looked over to her when they stopped at a red light.

"I would like to, yes," Ziva smiled. "But perhaps we could order dinner and talk then? Talking about what Eli has done to me in the past has a tendency to take quite a bit out of me and I am already famished as it is. The babies are kicking, so I assume they are hungry as well."

Ducky smiled as he pressed on the gas pedal, watching as Ziva gently rubbed her stomach in attempts to calm the babies growing inside of her. Deciding to move on to a lighter subject for the remainder of their ride to his house, he brought up the babies.

"Do you and Anthony know the sex yet?" he asked with a smile.

"The doctor says we can find out the next time we come in. I would like to know but I am not sure about Tony. I do not think I could wait the entire 9 months without knowing," she laughed. "It would drive me crazy."

"I can only imagine," Ducky smiled. "My mother was so certain that I was a girl that she did not even bother to ask the doctors to tell her the sex. When I was born she had my entire name ready to be put on the birth certificate but then the doctors came in with me in a little blue blanket. She was livid. She was convinced the doctors had given her the wrong child and that her daughter was still being cleaned off. When they finally got through to her that I was her son, she was at a loss for names so she simply opened a book of baby names, pointed to a random one, and voila! Donald Mallard was born!"

Ziva laughed at the man's eccentric story of his birth, yet she also felt comforted when he did not push her to speak of her father just yet.

"Tony and I have not even begun to discuss names," she laughed. "I have a feeling that it will be quite an adventure."

"Yes, but you will be having two children, so you only have to narrow it down to two names rather than one which is often where many couples are stuck. They have it narrowed down to two yet they cannot agree on which one is better, but you have the upper hand."

"You make a good point there," Ziva nodded as she continued to absent mindedly rub her stomach.

"Well here we are!" Ducky exclaimed as they pulled into his driveway.

"It never ceases to amaze me how stunning this house is," she replied as she pulled her bag from his car and walked with him into his home.

"It has been in the Mallard family for quite some time. It is large and quite extravagant, but it is home."

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here, Ducky," she said as she turned to face him. "It is silly of me to be avoiding Tony like this, but I just need some time to think and calm my mind."

"Ziva, my dear, it is no problem. My doors are always open for you and you are welcome here anytime you need it," he grinned. "Mi casa es tu casa," he added with a wink.

"Gracias," she laughed as she followed him into the living room. "Estas la mejor."

Shaking his head, Ducky led her to the guest bedroom on the first floor.

"This is the guest room," he said as he opened the door and led her into the elegant room. "The bathroom is just across the hall," he added as he watched her place her bag on the bed and look around the room.

"This is perfect," she sighed as she let her hands run over the quilt that lay on the bed. "It is beautiful," she smiled.

"I made that quilt," he said as he nodded to the one she had her hands on. "I went through a bit of a knitting phase a few months back. When mother died, I found a stash of yarn in her room that apparently she was saving for a rainy day," he laughed. "So I bought a book on knitting and I soon used up all of the yarn. So do not be surprised if you all get quilts for Christmas this year. I must have made at least a dozen."

"I look forward to it," she laughed.

"Well," he said as he clapped his hands together, "how about we see what we can do for dinner and you and I can have a heart to heart about your father."

"I would like that," she smiled as she followed him back down the hall and into the dining area.

* * *

"So," Ducky began as he passed a breadstick to Ziva to go along with her lasagna. "Are you feeling up to talking about your father?"

"Surprisingly, yes," she replied as she took the breadstick he offered. "But are you sure you would like to listen?"

"Ziva," Ducky said as he placed his hand on top of hers. "Every Wednesday when we go out for lunch, you listen to my stories with an attentiveness I have never encountered. You never fail to lend me your ears and now I wish to lend mine to you."

Smiling, Ziva nodded and took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"I first called my father a hypocrite when I was 12. Ari had called him that behind his back and, since I was so young, I simply repeated it to my father's face."

"Let me guess," Ducky said gently as he wiped the corners of his mouth gently, "he did not enjoy that word."

"No," she said softly. "He made his secretaries leave his study so he could yell at me and scold me without showing his true colors to those who saw him as a God among men. Every single insult known to man was hurled at me that day, many of them ones that I did not learn until I was older. All because I accused him of being a hypocrite," she sighed as she stared down at the weaving of the tablecloth.

"Oh, my dear," Ducky sighed. "No child deserves to have their father insult them as I imagine he did to you that day."

"That is not the worst," she whispered as she looked up from the table cloth and into Ducky's eyes. Seeing his nod of a, affirmation, Ziva shut her eyes and continued to chronicle what happened that day. "In order to properly punish me, Eli sent me on mission. It was my duty to infiltrate a group of revolutionaries that intel suggested was grooming children to be anti-Mossad. In order to gain the trust of the leaders and be admitted into the group of children, I...I was forced to use my body," she said.

"Ziva..." Ducky exhaled. "Were you ra-?"

"No," Ziva said sharply as she shook her head. She had heard enough of the word rape and she knew that if Ducky said it aloud, she would lose all composure. "Not in the technical sense," she continued as she began to fiddle with the cuffs of her sweater. "I did not want him inside of me or even near me," she chuckled as she forcibly held her tears back. "But I did not say no or tell him to stop or call the mission. I thought my father would forgive my accusation of hypocrisy if I completed the mission."

"And when you wanted to call Anthony and hypocrite this morning, you found yourself unable to because of memories of what your father did," Ducky said. It was not a question but a statement of truth. "Thus you found yourself angry and unable to articulate."

"Yes," Ziva nodded as she tucked her hair behind her ear and looked up into Ducky's eyes. "I guess I have more luggage than I thought," she said as she let a tear fall from her eye.

Not bothering to correct her, Ducky grasped her hand firmly and gave her a smile.

"There is no need to be ashamed of your tears, my dear," he said gently when he saw her swipe the tear from her eye.

"Old habits truly are hard to break, huh?" she said as her lip began to quiver lightly.

"Would you like to draw a bath?" he smiled softly. "We have lavender scented bath salts around here somewhere and I could prepare some tea for you? It is often how I let my troubles roll by."

"Would you mind?" she asked.

"No, no, no," he grinned. "Not at all. I have a variety of tea, so how about we go to the kitchen and pick out a flavor you would like and then I will show you where the towels and bath salts are?"

"Toda," she said as she stood up and reached for her and Ducky's plates.

"Leave them," he said as he placed his hand over hers. "I will clean them while you are in the tub."

Nodding, Ziva followed Ducky into the kitchen and smiled as he pulled a dozen different boxes of tea bags and gave her his full opinion on each one of them.

"I think I will let you surprise me," she finally said.

"I think I can do that," Ducky replied as he placed the kettle on the stove. "Now how about you start drawing the bath and I will return with the tea and salts?"

She spun around and began to walk slowly to the bathroom he had shown her earlier, leaving the door open a crack as she turned on the faucet and tested the water. She stared at water pouring from the faucet and fell into a trance. A knock on the door broke her from the trance and she turned to see Ducky standing with a steamy cup of tea in his hands.

"Pomegranate," he smiled. "And these are the lavender salts I promised," he added as he placed a bag on the counter top. "I also brought your bag in from the guest room so you would have clothing to change into."

"Thank you, Ducky," she said, her voice soft and vulnerable. "It means a lot that you are letting me stay here and are being this accepting."

"Ziva, you are part of the Mallard clan and I would treat you in no other way," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her and enveloping her in a loving embrace. "But do one thing for me," he said when he pulled away.

"Anything for you, Ducky," she smiled.

"Call Anthony," he said softly as he held out her cell phone. "Call, text, tweet, whatever it is you want to do, but please contact him. Let him know where you are and that you are safe."

Nodding her head, Ziva took her phone and began to quickly type a message to Tony. She was still hurt and slightly angry, yet she knew Ducky had a point when he said that Tony would worry himself sick until she contacted him.

_Tony- I am staying at Ducky's tonight. Giving myself time to calm down and take care of myself. The sea monkeys and I wish you a good night's sleep._

"There," Ziva smiled as she flipped her phone shut and slipped it back into her bag.

"Thank you," Ducky said as he turned and left Ziva alone in the bathroom to soak away the problems of her day.

* * *

**I actually really like this chapter. Shocking, I know!**

**Translations: Mi casa es tu casa; My home is your home. Gracias; Thanks. Estas la mejor; You're the best. **

**Reviews are Love!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I've honestly started writing this the minute I uploaded Chapter 10. I finally feel like my inspiration is coming back.**

**But, once again, no Microsoft Word on my laptop so I need to apologize for any typos. Usually I put the chapters on a flash drive and then use my family computer to turn them into Microsoft documents, but I'm at Quizno's right now using their Wi-Fi, so I can't do that.**

**This chapter is dedicated to JennyLot for being my first inter-continental friend and giving better advice and support than some of my current friends. ^_^**

* * *

_Tony- I am staying at Ducky's tonight. Giving myself time to calm down and take care of myself. The sea monkies and I wish you a good night's sleep._

_"There," Ziva smiled as she flipped her phone shut and slipped it back into her bag._

_"Thank you," Ducky said as he turned and left Ziva alone in the bathroom to soak away the problems of her day._

* * *

"That tea was perfect, Ducky," Ziva smiled as she walked into the living room where Ducky sat with a newspaper.

"Ah, I am glad you liked it," he replied as he folded his newspaper to look up at Ziva. She wore a pair of grey sweatpants and what Ducky could only assume was one of Tony's old sweatshirts. With the baggy clothing covering her small frame, Ducky could barely tell she was pregnant.

"And I think the babies liked it as well," she laughed. "They remained relatively calm, yet when I finished the tea, they began to move all about."

"Then perhaps I should go make you another cup," Ducky smiled.

"Oh, you do not need to do that," Ziva responded as she moved to sit Indian style on the couch across from Ducky. With the lamp shining towards him, ZIva let out a chuckle when she saw his pajamas. He wore red flannel pants and a button up red flannel shirt to match. A pair of suede slippers completed his ensemble.

"Did Anthony reply to your text message?"

"I have not checked yet," Ziva said as she pulled her cell phone from the front pocket of the sweatshirts. Flipping it open, Ziva was greeted by the sight of a new message from her husband.

_I'm glad you're safe. I really am sorry for how I acted. I love you and our children more than words can say. Sweetest dreams. xoxo_

"He says that he is glad I am safe and he is apologizing yet again."

"And?" Ducky smiled, knowing there was more.

"That he loves me and the babies more than words can say," she smiled as she slipped her phone back into her pocket and looked into Ducky's eyes.

"I have know Anthony for many, many years and I have never seen him in love as much as he is with you, my dear," Ducky smiled.

"So I have been told," Ziva sighed. "Which only makes me feel worse about the way I treated him. Yes, what he did was hurtful, yet the way I acted was childish. I should not have been so angry with Tony over something my father did to me when I was a young girl."

"My dear, you went through more than I could ever imagine throughout your life and it is understandable that you would have certain fears and worries. It is also completely normal to take those fears and mask them with anger. It is a human defense mechanisim; it is easier to be angry then to be vulnerable."

"But I cannot be angry with Tony every time that a memory of my father comes up that is less than plesant. It is not his fault and I should be strong enough by now to overcome what Eli has done."

"You are strong," Ducky said kindly. "Both mentally and physically, you are strong. Yet if you remember way back when you were seeing Lisa Johnson, sharing those memories and those fears is what will ultimately make you the strongest Ziva you can be. You can give us the silent treatment and you can be angry with us, but we are going to work to bring you the peace you deserve."

"But I do not wish to hurt you. I do not wish to be angry and remain silent all day around you, the people who are my family. I do not want that," she said timidly.

"Do you want to know what I am thinking?"

"Yes," Ziva laughed, knowing full well that she would hear Ducky's thoughts even if she hadn't responded.

"It is easiest to be angry with those that are closest to us," he said simply.

Ziva furrowed her eyebrows at his simply statement. She was expecting him to dive into a long story and teach her a lesson that way, yet she was shocked when he gave her no more than a sentence.

"Why?" Ziva asked, suddenly wanting to hear Ducky's long rambles and eloquent stories.

"Because, deep in our hearts, we know that they will always be there. That they will never leave."

And with that, Ducky stood up and placed a gentle kiss on Ziva's forehead.

"Sleep well, my dear. I will see you in the morning with a hot breakfast that will rival all you ever tasted!"

"Sweet dreams," Ziva laughed as she watched Ducky walk up the stairs and heard the click of his door as it shut.

That night as Ziva lay in bed, her mind was reeling with the events of the past few hours. Never had she once shared the story of her father's punishments with anyone. She never once told anyone that, whenever she uttered the word hypocrite, Eli would send her a mission in which her body would be violated or harmed in attempts to teach her a lesson.

Slowly she realized that Ducky was right. She realized that, because she had shared with him that story, she did in fact feel stronger. She did feel as though her anger had dissipated and she would soon be able to put those memories aside. She did realize that, deep in her heart, she knew she could trust the team to always be there.

* * *

"Hey, boss?" Ziva heard Tony ask as she entered the bullpen.

"What, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he kept his eyes on his computer screen.

"Good morning," Ziva interrupted softly as she turned her computer on.

"Morning," the two men said in unison.

"I was wondering if, uh, we could talk with Agent Ryenolds about switching our on call weekends."

"And why is that?" Gibbs said.

"I guess what happened at the warehouse took more of a toll on me than I thought. I just think it would be a good idea for us to have this weekend off."

"You do?" Gibbs asked as he looked up at Tony.

"Yeah. Give us time to recover and, uh, take care of ourselves," Tony replied as he turned to make eye contact with Ziva.

Hearing him say those words, Ziva's heart fluttered. He was risking Gibbs's wrath to show her just how much he loved her.

"I think that's a good idea," Gibbs said, raising his eyebrows as he saw Tony and Ziva's soft and vulnerable eye contact. "And you can ask Angent Ryenolds when you go down to Abby's lab and see if she finished the ballistics from yesterday."

"On it!" Tony said as he snapped from his Ziva induced reviere and turned to head down to Abby's.

Shaking his head, GIbbs simply took a gulp of his coffee and continued to type on his computer. He knew there was tension between the two of them, but he was confident they could work it out.

Just as Tony walked off of the elevator to walk to the lab, his phone chirped and he yanked it from his pocket, praying it was from Ziva. He couldn't help but sigh with relief when he saw her name on the screen.

_Men's room. Second floor. Fifteen minutes._

Smiling, he walked quickly into the lab, anxious to get a report to Gibbs and finally get to have a conversation with Ziva. He darted from the lab the minute Abby placed her report in his hands and took the stairs to the bullpen, too nervous to wait for the elevator. Seeing that Ziva wasn't in the bullpen when he arrived, he just as quickly made his way to the bathroom.

"Ziva?" he asked as he opened the door slightly.

"Come in and lock the door," he heard her soft voice say.

Following her orders, he slipped into the bathroom and turned the lock into place. When he turned around to face her, he saw she was leaning up against the sinks. Leaning against the opposite wall, Tony looked into her eyes.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?"

"For asking Gibbs to have this weekend off. For..." she trailed off, unable to find the right words.

"For admitting that I acted like a hypocrite and that I really do need time to take care of myself as much as I want you to take care of yourself?" he suggested with a smile.

Ziva's response was unexpected. She took a step towards Tony and wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face in his chest.

"I am so sorry," she said, her voice threatening to crack.

"Oh, Ziva," Tony sighed as he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry, too. I-"

"No," Ziva said as she looked up into his eyes, her arms still wrapped around his torso. "You did nothing wrong. I overreacted and it is I who needs to apologize."

"How about we both admit we screwed up and then forgive each other and move on?"

"It is more complicated than that," Ziva whispered.

"Whaddya mean?" Tony asked.

"Now is not the best time to discuss it. When we go home tonight, yes, but here and now it is not appropriate."

"Pinky swear we'll talk?"

"I pinky swear," she smiled as she hooked her pinky with his and sqeezed it gently.

Grinning, Tony laced his fingers with hers and squeezed her hand.

"Lets get back to the bullpen," he said as he began to walk with her to the bathroom door. Just as he went to unlock the door, Ziva yanked on his arm and pulled him close to her, crashing her lips onto his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, a soft moan escaping her lips when she felt Tony pull her flush against his body.

"I love you," she breathed when she pulled her lips away from his.

"I love you more," he smirked as he pressed his lips to hers once again, this time much softer and gentler.

"I love you the most," Ziva said. "A thousand times over, I love you the most."

* * *

"You slept on the couch?" Ziva asked when she and Tony entered their apartment and saw blankets and pillows thrown on the couch.

"Yeah," he said as he took his coat and Ziva's and hung them on the coat rack. "The bed just sucked without you. I would reach over only to find you weren't there. Finally I just gave up and moved to the couch"

"I am sorry," she said gently.

"Eh," he smiled as he took her hand and walked to the couch. "It's pretty comfy," he said as he plopped down onto it, tugging on her hand to encourage her to do the same. She sat down gently on it, laughing as his childish grin.

"It is comfortable," she smiled.

"You didn't get the full effect!" he mocked. "You gotta flop onto it in order to feel just how comfy it is!"

"Tony," Ziva smirked as she placed a hand over his. "In case you have forgotten, I am carrying two other lives inside of me. I do not think all three of us flopping onto the couch at the same time would be a very good idea."

"You make a good point," he smiled.

"Can we talk now?" Ziva asked abruptly.

"I think we could do that," Tony smiled. "Come 'ere," he added as he held his arms open for her to snuggle up in.

"No," she said as she shook her head. "You know I love to cuddle, but I want us to...I want to keep eye contact," she confessed. "I do not know why, but I think it would help."

"I think it would, too," Tony said as he pulled his legs up Indian style and leaned against the arm of the couch, facing Ziva who sat at the opposite end. She pulled her knees up to her baby bump, her eyes never leaving Tony's.

"I have luggage, Tony," she said, her voice soft and timid.

"Baggage?" he asked with a smile. "I think you mean you've got baggage."

"I have baggage," Ziva repeated, this time using the correct term. "I have more baggage that a woman should have and I have barely begun to sort through it."

"Lemme guess," Tony said gently, "when we fought yesterday, we disturbed a suitcase or two?"

Laughing at his attempts to continue the metaphor, Ziva nodded.

"I was twelve when I first used the word hypocrite. I did not know what it meant, yet I accused Eli of being one when he was lecturing me in his study. He swore at me, called me every insult in the book, and accused me of being a traitor to Mossad. As a punishment, I was sent on a mission to infiltrate a group that was thought to be anti-Mossad and, to do that, I needed to gain the trust of the leaders. At twelve, I had to...I had to use my body..." she trailed off, the tears she had managed to hold back with Ducky falling from her eyes.

"Zi," Tony breathed. "I can't believe...I'm so sorry that I acted like that. I didn't mean to-"

"Tony," Ziva said, stopping him mid sentence. "We all act in a hypocritical manner; it is human nature. But Ducky said it perfectly to me last night. When we had the argument, the only thing I wanted to do was scream and call you a hypocrite. But I couldn't because I am so accostomed to that word being connected with bodily harm," she managed to say as tears fell silently from her eyes. "I refused to call you a hypocrite, yet in doing so I found myself unable to articulate what I was feeling and I got angry. More at myself than anything, I suppose."

"I can't believe he did that to you," he said as he allowed a few tears to fall from his eyes as well.

"It is in the past," Ziva said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "He is in the past," she added. "And you, Tony, are my present and my future."

This time when Tony opened his arms to her, Ziva scooted over to him and allowed herself to be enveloped in his arms.

"Mind if I make a suggestion?" he asked softly as he stroke her hair.

"No," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder and laced her fingers with his.

"I've got a hell of a lot of baggage, too," he began. "So how about we start a little DiNozzo tradition? Every night we take half hour, maybe forty five minutes, to pick out a suitcase and organize it. We share a memory or a story or a nightmare from our lives and work on getting everything all sorted out and organized," he suggested. "Together," he added as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"I think I would like that," Ziva whispered as she sniffled. "But do you think we could start tomorrow? The sea monkeys and I are exhausted and are anxious to be sleeping with the most wonderful man in the world again."

"Dude! You and the sea monkeys have gotten to sleep with Sean Connnery?" he laughed. "Jealous!"

Playfull hitting him in the arm, Ziva kissed him softly on the cheek.

"It is you, my little fuzzy bear. Sean Connery has nothing on you, Anthony DiNozzo," she whispered in his ear. "Absolutely nothing."

* * *

**Yay for another chapter! I'm really excited to start writing the little DiNozzo baggage sorting thing. I think it'll not only delve in Ziva's deep mind, but also Tony's. Which I think could be interesting.**

**Reviews are love!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I would really like to thank all of you guys for the support you've shown me. Not just with this story, but for my personal life as well. I've had countless personal messages and comments encouraging me to keep my head held high and that life is gonna get better.**

**It means more to me than you know.**

* * *

_Playfull hitting him in the arm, Ziva kissed him softly on the cheek._

_"It is you, my little fuzzy bear. Sean Connery has nothing on you, Anthony DiNozzo," she whispered in his ear. "Absolutely nothing."_

* * *

When Tony awoke the next morning, it was to the scent of eggs wafting into his nostrils.

"Zi?" he asked as he opened his eyes, laughing when he saw the plate of food she was holding just under his nose. "You made breakfast," he smiled.

"No," she corrected. "The woman who works at the bakery down the road did. I drove there to pick up some of the breakfast sandwiches you love so much."

"I didn't even hear you get up and leave," he said as he pushed himself into a sitting position and leaned against the headboard.

"One of the perks of being a ninja," Ziva smirked as she handed him the breakfast sandwich concoction he always devoured and sat on the edge of the bed in front of him.

"You're the best," he said as he took the sandwich she offered and kissed her on the cheek. "I love these things!" he grinned as he went to take a bite of his breakfast. But just as he opened his mouth, his eyes widened and he set it back down on his plate. "What on Earth are you eating?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked as she looked down at her plate where her own breakfast sandwich lay. "It is an egg and cheese sandwich."

"Yeah, with what appears to be mustard and…Pickles?" he asked as she took her plate from her hands and examined the sandwich. "Eggs, cheese, mustard, and pickles for breakfast? That's crazy even for you, sweet cheeks."

"I know, I know," Ziva smirked as she snatched her sandwich back from Tony. "I am aware of just how vile it sounds. But you would be surprised. Mustard and pickles should not go together, but they do it so well," she laughed.

"Huh…" Tony trailed off as she took a bite of her sandwich, wondering how on Earth she could stomach it. "I guess the books weren't lying when they said you'd have creepy cravings."

"This is not creepy!" she retorted, slapping him playfully on the arm. "You should try it," she offered.

"Nooooooo, thank you!" Tony said as he took a bite of his own breakfast. "I'm good," he said as he chewed it animatedly.

"Compared to the things you eat, this is nothing," she laughed.

Swallowing his massive bite, Tony flicked his eyes between his sandwich and the sandwich Ziva was offering him.

"I'll try yours if you try mine," he said as he held his out as well.

"I think that if I tried to eat that, my morning sickness would last all day," Ziva replied as she stared at the egg, bacon, and cheese sandwich that Tony was offering her. It would not bother her if it were not for the ketchup that was slathered on the bun.

"Aw, come on! Ketchup on eggs is a classic combination! Way better than mustard and pickles," he defended. "I'm surprised you passed your citizenship test without knowing the wonders of ketchup on eggs," he said as he shook his head.

"Fine," Ziva sighed reluctantly. "But if I become ill, I expect you to follow me into that bathroom and hold my hair as I throw it back up."

"Only if you promise to do the same for me," he smirked as he took the sandwich Ziva offered him and handed his over to her. "On the count of three," he said. "One…"

"Two…" Ziva continued.

"Three," they said in unison as they each took a bite of the other's sandwich.

"Oh, that is disgusting!" Ziva said as he forced herself to swallow the bite she had taken. "Give me that water," she laughed as she gestured to the bottle of water on Tony's night stand and greedily drank it down to get the taste of ketchup from her mouth. She set the sandwich down on the night stand and raised her eyebrows as she looked at Tony.

"Actually," Tony said as he looked down at Ziva's sandwich that he held in his hand. "This isn't all that bad. Pretty tasty, actually," he shrugged as he took another bite.

"Give me my sandwich back!" she giggled as she leaned over to take it back.

"Make me."

Smiling, Ziva captured his lips in a fierce kiss and wove one of her hands into his hair. Tugging at his bottom lip, Ziva smiled when she felt Tony's tongue slip into her mouth and mingle with hers. As he continued to deepen the kiss, Ziva snaked her free hand down his arm and was able to snatch her breakfast back from his grip.

"I win," she smirked as she popped a mustard covered pickle into her mouth.

* * *

"So what'll it be tonight?" Tony called from the kitchen as Ziva finished combing her hair, still wet from her shower. "We've got Superman ice cream, orange sherbet, or the cheesecake from yesterday's dinner. We're out of mustard covered pickles, though!"

"Cheesecake!" she called back. "And the sea monkeys would love it if you drizzled some of the chocolate syrup on it like last night," she laughed.

"Comin' up!" he said as he shook his head. "Meet you in the bedroom?"

"Yep!" she called as she turned the blow dryer on and began to tame her wild curls. She only dried it for ten minutes, choosing to let it air dry and she and Tony began their first night of sorting through their baggage. Taking one final glimpse in the mirror, Ziva shuffled into their bedroom, laughing when she saw Tony already devouring his Superman ice cream, the rainbow colors covering his lips.

"I luff this shtuff!" he said as he swallowed a particularly large scoop of ice cream. "It's like a party on my taste buds," he grinned as Ziva crawled under the covers with him. "Your cheesecake is on your night stand," he said with a nod of his head.

"I think I will start with some Superman," she smirked as she leaned over and placed a kiss to his lips, the fruity children's ice cream taste mingling with Tony's own unique taste. "Delicious," she murmured when she pulled away.

"I'm glad you like it," Tony said as he set the now empty bowl on his night stand.

"So," Ziva began as she took the plate of cheesecake and took a bite, sighing in delight. "Whose suitcase should we open first?" she asked gently, unsure as to how the night would unfold.

"Well, you kinda started this whole idea last night, so how about I catch up and go first tonight?" Tony suggested.

"I like that idea," Ziva smiled. Just as she spoke, she reached out to take Tony's hands and place them on her stomach. "I think they like it, to," she said as the babies kicked gently in her stomach.

"They're really going crazy in there," Tony smirked as he felt the movement with his hands. "It's like they're playing soccer," he laughed.

"Yes," Ziva agreed. "I am fairly certain we have the next David Beckham in there."

Chuckling, Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva and pulled her closer.

"I hate it when my father calls me 'Junior,'" Tony said, diving right into his first piece of luggage. "Every time he says that, I cringe and have to resist the urge to Gibbs smack him."

"Why?" Ziva asked softly as she finished the last small bite of her cheesecake and set the plate on her bed side table.

"I've spent most of my adult life trying to distance myself from him. Trying to get away from the concepts of seven failed marriages, gambling, and not giving a shit about anything but when your next trip to the strip club is gonna be. I don't wanna be a mini-me to my father. I just wanna get away from his influences and be my own man, ya know?"

"I think I understand, yes," Ziva said. "I only met him once and he seemed quite charming-"

"He does it around all women," Tony interrupted.

"I know," Ziva smiled. "I am a ninja, remember? I can tell when someone is faking their charm and when someone is genuinely a kind-hearted person," she said as she gave his hand a light squeeze.

"But it's horrible of me," Tony sighed. "Isn't it? I mean, sometimes I just wanna drop the DiNozzo name and not admit that he and I are related."

"Tony," Ziva said, "in case you have forgotten, I have dropped the David name. I have stopped admitting that I am related to Eli or Mossad in any way."

"Yeah, but you've got a reason."

"So do you," Ziva said firmly yet gently. "Yes, Eli did horrible things to me and forced me to do things I did not want to do, but your father ignored you. He sent you to boarding schools and left you alone for weeks at a time as he flew his latest play thing to the Bahamas with him. He treated you as though you did not exist. That is just as awful as what my father did."

"You really think so?" Tony asked.

"No," Ziva shrugged. "I know so," she grinned as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"God, I love you," Tony smiled as he placed a kiss to the crown of her head. "Your turn?"

"Can we lie down for my turn?" Ziva asked.

"Of course, sweet cheeks," Tony said as he unwrapped his arm from around her and scooted under the covers with her. He was lying on his back and Ziva curled up next to him on her back as well, her head resting in the crook of his neck. "Comfy?" he asked with a smile.

"I am always comfortable with you," she admitted. "When I was 16," she began softly, "I danced for the last time. I was graduating from the Tel Aviv Dance Academy; it is famous in the Middle East," she continued. "I was given a complex solo ballet and I had been working on it nonstop for months. Eli promised that he would be there. He promised…" she trailed off as tears welled in her eyes.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say that he didn't show up," Tony said.

"Yes," Ziva answered. "Sometimes when I am listening to an Israeli radio station ormy iPod is on shuffle, the song will be playing. When that happens, the only thing I can see in my mind is the image of one of my father's minions sitting where he should have been, sunglasses on and arms folded across his chest. I had to walk home after the recital because his minion left right after my dance. I saw him leave while I was in the wings."

"You had to walk home?" Tony asked. "All alone, in the dark, and down the streets of Tel Aviv?"

Ziva simply nodded.

"It gave me time to think," she said. "It was during that walk home that I forced myself to give up dancing and give myself to Mossad completely. I would no longer split my time between my passion for dance and my father's passion of Mossad…I still remember every move to that dance, yet I have not danced at all since that night."

"Maybe you could show me a few minutes of the dance," Tony suggested with a smile as he ran his fingers through her curls.

"Tony, in case you have forgotten, I am pregnant with twins," she laughed. "But perhaps I will dance for you and the twins when they are born."

"I think we would like that," he smiled.

"Can you promise me something, Tony?" Ziva asked, her voice vulnerable.

"Anything," Tony replied.

"Promise me that you will never break a promise to our children. When you say you will be at a football game or dance recital or chess tournament," she said with a weak chuckle, "be there. There will be conflicts, I am aware, but please, Tony," she said, "be there."

"I'll always be there, Zi," Tony said gently. "I'll be there when you ask me to be there and I'll be there when you don't ask me," he laughed. "But I promise to you and our children, that I will always, always, always be there."

"Thank you," she said as she closed her eyes.

"I love you," he whispered, smiling when he felt her nuzzle her face into his neck and inhale deeply, taking in the scent she loved.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**You guys know the drill.**

**Reviews are love!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guess who got a 4 on her AP Spanish Exam?**

**Yeah, and I didn't even take the class or anything. I'm cool, what can I say?**

**This chapter is kinda all over the place, so I apologize. I just really wanted to add a tiny bit of Gibbs's paternal side. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_I'll always be there, Zi," Tony said gently. "I'll be there when you ask me to be there and I'll be there when you don't ask me," he laughed. "But I promise to you and our children, that I will always, always, always be there."_

"_Thank you," she said as she closed her eyes._

"_I love you," he whispered, smiling when he felt her nuzzle her face into his neck and inhale deeply, taking in the scent she loved._

"_I love you, too."_

* * *

…**22 Weeks...**

"Gibbs," Ziva said as she turned in her chair to face her boss.

"Yeah?"

"I am going to my doctor's appointment. Would you like me to bring lunch back for you guys?"

"If you wouldn't mind," he said as he looked up from his computer. "You know what we like," he smiled as he noticed the way she rubbed her stomach gently.

"That I do," she smiled as she pulled her coat on and shut her computer down. "Hopefully this appointment will not take very long," she said as she smiled to the team and walked to the elevator. They were in the midst of a triple homicide and Ziva knew that the evidence was piling up and Gibbs needed every member of his team, yet she still wished Tony could go with her.

"Hey!" Gibbs barked when he saw Tony simply blow his wife a kiss.

"Yeah, boss?" Tony asked.

"Come 'ere," Gibbs motioned.

"What's up?" Tony asked as he stood in front of Gibbs's desk. Gibbs motioned for him to come closer as if he were going to tell him a secret and, naively, Tony bent down. As he did that, he was met with a smack to the head.

"Go with her," Gibbs said as he nodded to the elevator where Ziva was waiting. "This is one appointment you don't wanna miss. Trust me."

"But what about-"

"Go!"

"Got it, boss!" Tony saluted as he jogged to his desk, grabbed his jacket, and ran to the elevator. Sliding his hand between the doors, he managed to keep it open and slip in. "Hey, sweet cheeks," he smiled as he pulled his coat on and hit the button for the parking garage.

"The case…" Ziva trailed off.

"I dunno, but boss man told me that this was one appointment I didn't wanna miss," Tony replied as he took her hand in his.

"Remind me to thank him," Ziva smiled as she stepped off the elevator and made her way to Tony's Mustang.

* * *

"Oh, that is cold!" Ziva inhaled sharply as the cold ultrasound gel hit her stomach.

"Aw, come on, sweet cheeks! You should be totally used to it by now," Tony smirked as he laced his fingers with hers.

"Dr. Rodman," Ziva smiled as she turned to face the red headed woman, "do you think you could squirt some of the ice cold gel onto my husband's abdomen? Perhaps it will teach him a lesson, yes?"

"Keep that stuff away from me!" Tony laughed as he pulled his hands from Ziva's and took a step back. "I may not be armed, but I'm still dangerous!"

"I'll keep that in mind," Dr. Rodman laughed as she continued to move the ultrasound wand around Ziva's protruding stomach.

"How're they lookin', doc?" Tony asked as he once again sat down on the small stool next to Ziva and grasped her hand.

"Perfect," she replied as she held the wand steady and turned to face both Tony and Ziva. "This is the best shot I can get of the sea monkeys," she smiled. "I'll let you guys squint and try to figure out what their genders are for a while before I spill the beans."

"Aw, do we have to?" Tony whined. "I hate these little guessing game things."

"Just try it, Tony," Ziva smiled as she concentrated on the little human forms growing inside of her.

After a few moments, Tony smiled and looked at Dr. Rodman.

"Girls?" he grinned, his face lighting up as he imagined having two little girls to dote over.

"Are you crazy, Tony?" Ziva asked as she turned to face her husband. "That is a boy! I thought you of all people would know that!" she laughed.

"Actually," Dr. Rodman interrupted, "you're both right."

"Wha-?" Tony asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"They are fraternal twins…" Ziva trailed off as she looked back to Dr. Rodman. "We are have both a boy and a girl, yes?"

"Yep," Dr. Rodman smiled as she snapped a few photos of the children. "You guys are gonna have a perfect baby boy and a perfect baby girl."

"Perfect?" Ziva asked. "You mean the amniocentesis tests-"

"All came back negative. Your babies are gonna be absolutely perfect."

Ziva turned to face Tony, her face sparkling.

"We're having a perfect little girl and a perfect little boy," Tony smiled as he looked into Ziva's deep brown eyes.

"Thank you," Ziva whispered.

"For what?" Tony asked.

"For them," Ziva replied as she nodded her head towards the ultrasound projected onto the screen. Before he could respond, Ziva leaned up and placed her lips on his. Ignoring the doctor in the room, Tony wove his fingers into her curls and kissed her back with equal passion.

"I guess, uh, I'll just leave you guys alone for now," Dr. Rodman said as she shook her head and quietly slipped from the room, leaving the two beaming parents lip locked in the room with a photo of their children still projected onto the screen.

* * *

"Uh, Tony?"

"Yes, Probie?" Tony asked as he looked up from his lunch.

"What're you eating?"

"One of those breakfast sandwich things from the bakery a few blocks away. Bacon, egg, and loads of ooey, gooey cheese."

"Yeah, I can, uh, see that," McGee said, "but what else did you pile on there?"

"Mustard and pickles," Ziva interrupeted as she took a bite of the Philly cheese-steak sandwich she had gotten for her and the rest of the team.

"I thought Ziva was the one who was supposed to be having strange cravings like that?"

"Trust me, McGoo," Tony said, "she's got mega creepy cravings."

"Hey!" Ziva said, "I am pregnant! At least I have an excuse for eating weird things!"

"So what's your excuse for the mustard covered pickles, Tony?" McGee asked.

"I had them on my breakfast sandwich this morning and Tony took a liking to them," Ziva smiled. "They seem as though they would be disgusting, but they go together extremely well."

"Wanna know what else goes really well together?" Gibbs barked as he walked into the bullpen. "You guys and getting work done!"

"Sorry, boss," they all murmured as they set their lunches back on their desks and began to type furiously and pull things up onto the plasma screen.

After Tony and McGee had scurried off to wrangle in a suspect, Ziva and Gibbs were left sitting alone in the bullpen. He was focusing silently and intently on the computer screen and Ziva was simply staring at her screen, her mind obviously not on the case.

"Ziver," Gibbs said as he stopped his typing to look up at his agent.

"Yes?" Ziva asked, smiling as she looked up at the man she called her father.

"How'd the appointment go?"

"It went wonderful," Ziva smiled. "All of the tests came back negative so our children are perfect."

"Did you guys find out the sex?" he asked, noting the way Ziva's face lit up when she talked about her future children.

"Yes. We are having a boy and a girl."

"That's perfect, Ziver," he said as a smile lit up his face. "After everything you guys have been through together, you and Tony sure deserve these little miracles. Those kids are gonna have the best parents in the world."

"And the best family in general," Ziva smiled. "Each of you is going to be a major part of the lives of our children; Grandpa Gibbs and Ducky, Aunt Abby, Uncle Timmy."

Laughing, Gibbs just shook his head and returned to his typing, images of Tony and Ziva as parents filling his mind.

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked softly, her voice unsure.

"What?"

"They are kicking now if you would…" she trailed off, aware of how odd her suggestion was. "If you would like to feel your future grandchildren."

"Ziva, I-"

"I know it is an awkward question, but I thought I would ask," Ziva stammered as she returned her eyes to her screen, her face reddening.

"I was gonna say that I would love to say hello my future grandchildren."

* * *

"So," Tony began as he sat down on the couch with Ziva. "You wanna start tonight?"

Nodding, Ziva leaned her head on Tony's shoulder and began to trace patterns on his hands.

"Sometimes I still have nightmares," she confessed. "About Somalia, Jonathan White, cutting, all of it," she added softly.

"Oh, Zi," Tony breathed as he kissed the crown of her head gently. "How often is 'sometimes?'" he asked.

"It is hard to tell," Ziva replied. "Perhaps once a week. They are nowhere near are powerful as they once were and they are far less real," she said, "but they are still there," she sighed as she bit her lip gently.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tony asked gently.

"It has been so long," Ziva said. "It has been over a year since Somalia and months since White. I should be able to sleep at night without seeing their faces or feeling their bodies. I do not want to be weak, especially since I am carrying two little sea monkeys inside of me."

"You're not weak, Ziva," Tony refuted. "What you went through would make grown men curl up into the fetal position for the rest of their lives. You've come so far and you're anything but weak."

"Then why am I still having the nightmares?" Ziva asked as she sat up and looked into Tony's eyes. "Why, at some times, can I smell the dust of Somalia? Why is it I have dreams in which I can only feel Saleem or Jonathan White shoving into me? A strong person would not still dwell on things that happened such a long time ago!" At this point, tears were falling from Ziva's eyes.

"Yeah, it happened a while ago, but Ziva," Tony said, "you can't-"

"I cannot be weak!" Ziva cried, her breath coming faster. "I cannot let our children grow up thinking that it is okay to wake up once a week and be unable to fall back asleep until you've cried yourself into oblivion. I will not let them see me in that manner!"

"Zi, you need to calm down," Tony said softly. "Stressing out like this isn't good for the babies. Take a few deep breaths, sweet cheeks."

Ziva nodded her head and tried to calm her breathing, yet she found it increasingly difficult.

"Ziva, baby," Tony said as he took her by the shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes. "Look at me and take a few breaths, kay? In," he said as he breathed in with her, "out. In, out," he continued to say ad he calmed Ziva's breathing.

"Thank you," Ziva said as he breathing returned to normal. "Hormones suck," she added as she wiped the tear tracks from her cheeks.

"Tell me about it," Tony smiled as he took her head in his hands and wiped the remnants of her tears with the pads of his thumbs. "Wanna know my piece of luggage for tonight?" he asked as he placed a soft kiss to her salty lips.

"Yes," Ziva smiled as she laid her head back down on Tony's shoulder and grasped his hand.

"I still have nightmares, too."

* * *

**Soooo, you guys should definitely send me some ideas of 'luggage' for both Tony and Ziva. Little stories from their childhood or things that they wanna get of their chests. Ya know what I mean? **

**Reviews are love!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter, which means I'm hesitant to post this one, but oh well! I like this chapter and hopefully you guys will, too!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Tell me about it," Tony smiled as he took her head in his hands and wiped the remnants of her tears with the pads of his thumbs. "Wanna know my piece of luggage for tonight?" he asked as he placed a soft kiss to her salty lips. _

"_Yes," Ziva smiled as she laid her head back down on Tony's shoulder and grasped his hand. _

"_I still have nightmares, too."_

* * *

"You…You still have nightmares?" Ziva asked as she pulled her head from his shoulders to look into his eyes, her eyebrows furrowed as she did so.

"Yep," Tony nodded. "They're nothing like yours, but sometimes I do wake up crying or I have to pinch myself to remind myself that this," he said as he motioned between the two of them, "is really happening and that you're safe and you're at home…With me."

"Your nightmares are about me?" she asked softly, her heart sinking at the thought of causing Tony any pain.

"If I say yeah," Tony began, "are you gonna beat yourself up?"

"Most likely," Ziva admitted with a sigh as she looked down at her lap. "But I would like it if you told me, anyways…"

"Well then, yeah," Tony said as he reached for her hand. "They do involve you."

"How many?" she whispered as she looked into his eyes, fear filling her own eyes.

"Three," Tony replied. "Always the same three nightmares that seem to come and haunt me without warning."

"Do you mind me asking what the nightmares are?"

"Zi, I don't want you to get upset about this or-"

"Tony," Ziva interrupted, "I may get upset, yes, but we agreed to sort through our baggage together. We agreed that we would be completely honest with each other and hold nothing back."

"I know we agreed on that, but…" Seeing the pleading look on Ziva's face, Tony sighed. "If I agree to tell you about the nightmares, can we do it on my terms?"

"It depends what those terms are," Ziva smiled.

"Can we hop into the bathtub? My back is starting to bug me and I think a hot bath with my wife might do the trick," he replied.

"I think I can agree to that," Ziva said as Tony took her hand and walked to their bathroom, turning the faucet on before she had even shut the door. They both peeled their work clothes off and threw them into the hamper, anxious to once again be relaxed in each other's embrace.

Tony stepped into the tub first, sighing when he relaxed against the back of the tub and felt the hot water begin to soothe his muscles. He left room in between his legs for Ziva and she followed him into the tub, leaning against his muscled chest and leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"You sure about this?" Tony asked as he wrapped his hands around her to rest on her protruding stomach.

"I am sure," Ziva confirmed as she placed her hands on top of his and gave them a soft squeeze.

"The first one is about Somalia," Tony began softly. "You said that I should tell Saleem everything he wanted to know because you were prepared to die. Because you wanted to die."

"I was," Ziva said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I did."

"Just the thought that you, my beautiful and strong ninja, was telling me that I should talk and be the cause of your death…" Tony trailed off. "In that nightmare, the only thing I seem to be able to see is your face; bloody and bruised, broken and ready for death. It's something I would rather die than see again."

"It is a good thing you will never see it again, then," Ziva said softly. "With you in my life, Tony, I will never wish for death again."

"It still haunts me," Tony sighed as he stroked her stomach with his thumbs. "The next one that I have isn't one that comes up as often as the others, but it makes me want to vomit and I actually have vomited," he managed with a chuckle.

"Jonathan White," Ziva said. It was not a question but a statement of fact.

"Bingo," Tony replied. "The image of that jack ass hunched over you, a gun to your head and forcing himself into you is something that disturbs me so damn much. God, I can't even talk about it now without wanting to shoot that bastard in each of his kneecaps and make him suffer."

"Join the club," Ziva smiled as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Wanna know what nightmare I have the most often?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Ziva replied simply.

"It's about the night I first discovered you'd been cutting," he said, grimacing when he felt her body tense up. "You had been asleep for less than an hour and suddenly I heard you cursing in Hebrew and running around your room. You got right up in my face and demanded I tell you where your knife was and, when I told you I had no idea, you ran into your weapon's room and demanded that I chose another knife for you to use against yourself."

"Not one of my strongest moments," Ziva said, her voice cracking as tears escaped her eyes as she remembered that night.

"I think it was," Tony said softly. "As much as that image of you demanding I chose a weapon for you to use against your body still freaks me out, it wasn't a completely horrible night."

"How can you say that?" Ziva asked. "I swore at you in countless languages, slapped you, had sex that I do not even remember, and held a knife to your throat."

"And you also told me why you cut, what happened to you in Somalia, and I like to think that you realized that you really could trust me."

"Yet you still have the nightmare," Ziva pointed out.

"Yeah," Tony shrugged. "But like yours, mine are diminishing are soon my dreams are only gonna be of our wedding and our children and all the pranks we've played on Probie and just how much I love every single piece of you."

At this point, tears were flowing from Ziva's eyes as Tony told her of his nightmares.

"I do not know what to say," Ziva choked out as she attempted to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"How about you say that you love me but that you wanna get outta the tub before your hands get all pruney because I know you hate that? How about you tell me that you wanna curl up under the covers and fall into the most peaceful sleep ever had because you know that I'm there to keep your nightmares away and that you're there to keep mine away?"

"How about I say that you are perfect?"

* * *

"I dunno, Zi" Tony said. "I'm thinkin' that I like Sheer Bliss more than I like Sage."

"And why is that?" Ziva asked as the two of them stood in front of the two green samples of paint they had painted onto the wall of their spare bedroom. They had gotten permission to paint it from their landlord and, since they were having both a boy and a girl, they settled on a green hue for the soon to be nursery.

"I'm just not sure how I feel about painting our children's room after a spice," he said, his eyes never leaving the two samples.

"Tony," Ziva said as she turned to face Tony. "Sage is an herb, not a spice."

"Okay, Rachael Ray," Tony mocked as he turned to face her. "I don't feel comfortable painting our children's room after an herb."

"Good," Ziva smiled as she stood on her toes and placed a chaste kiss to his lips. "I think I like Sheer Bliss better, as well."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I bought the gallon size of it, then, huh?" Tony smirked as he pointed to a paint can in the corner of the room.

"Tony!" Ziva laughed. "What if I had told you that I wanted Sage?"

"I know you, sweet cheeks," Tony smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "I know you wouldn't wanna paint our children's room after an herb, either," he added as he began to sway gently with Ziva to the music in his head.

Ziva smiled as Tony began to dance gently with her and she allowed her head to rest on his shoulder as he hummed softly, bringing the music in his head to life.

"What're you thinking of right now?" Tony whispered in her ear.

"That the minute this room is painted, I am going to drag you into our room and make love to you until every centimeter of this paint is dry."

"For some reason," Tony laughed as he continued to sway with Ziva, "I'm not sure that's the best thing for the babies."

"According to Dr. Rodman," Ziva whispered in his ear, "as long as it is not too rough, we can have sex as often as we please," she continued as she placed a kiss to the sensitive skin near Tony's ear.

"Well then," Tony grinned as he pulled away from Ziva, "let's get this show on the road!"

And with that, the two of them began to prepare the room for their attempts at painting. They laid down drop cloths, struggled to keep tape lines straight, and fought over who would be forced to be in charge of the roller and who would be stuck with the paintbrush, Ziva winning the roller.

They had been painting for only half an hour, Ziva's iPod playing upbeat music through her iHome speakers, when Tony walked over to Ziva, his face serious.

"Is everything okay, Tony?" Ziva asked when he stood next to her for a few moments.

"Have I told you lately that I absolutely love you?"

"Not recently," Ziva said hesitantly. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I do," he smiled. "I absolutely love you."

"And I absolutely love you, too," Ziva smiled, her voice still unsure as to why Tony was telling her this now.

"I'm glad," Tony laughed as he bent his head down and captured Ziva's lips in a fierce kiss, smiling when he heard her gasp in surprise. Yet when he moved his hand to cup her face, Ziva yanked her face away from his and gasped louder.

"Tony!" she cried as she looked down to his paint covered hand; the one that he had just placed on her cheek. "You did not just to that!"

"Sorry, sweet cheeks," he grinned, "I couldn't resist."

"I cannot believe that you just left a giant green hand print on my cheek!" she laughed.

"If it's any consolation," he said, "you pull off that green really, really well."

Shaking her head, Ziva used the roller to coat both of her hands in the paint.

"Karma," she smirked as she walked towards him, both of her hands held up. "I think I would put this one on your cheek," she said as she pressed her hand to his cheek. "So we match," she added.

"And where exactly are you gonna put the other one?" Tony asked, his eyes never leaving her second paint covered hand.

"I think I will put it…Here," Ziva smiled as she cupping his manhood through his pants, leaving her handprint over his most sensitive area.

"That's cruel!" Tony wined as he felt all of his blood flow south.

"And leaving a handprint on my cheek is not?" Ziva asked, her face glowing.

"Not as cruel and fondling little Tony and then hanging him out to dry!" Tony retorted.

"My apologies to little Tony," Ziva said as she picked the roller back up. "I promise I will give him a hand once we have finished painting," she winked.

"Uh, uh," Tony shook his head. "You are not gonna get away with that!"

"What do you mean?" Ziva grinned as she turned to face Tony once again.

"This," Tony replied as he dipped his paintbrush into the gallon of paint and flung the excess at Ziva.

Ziva gasped as the paint hit her body, yet she soon grabbed the spare paintbrush and dipped it into the paint, laughing as she did some paint flinging of her own.

Soon they began a paint war, flinging paint at each other, darting to leave green hand prints on each other, and somehow managing to also have moments where they actually painted the room properly.

They ended up lying on the paint covered drop clothes, staring at the ceiling as they attempted to catch their breath.

"That was the most fun I have had," Ziva breathed deeply, "in a very, very long time."

"Agreed," Tony laughed as he turned his head to look at his paint covered wife.

"You better hope this comes out of my hair," Ziva said as she, too, turned to face her husband. "Your eyes look especially green with this paint covering your face," she chuckled.

"Really?" Tony asked. "Maybe I'll start a new fashion craze—going to work covered in 'Sheer Bliss,'"

"I think Gibbs would slap you so hard that you would not wake up," Ziva giggled.

"You make a good point there," Tony said as he moved his face closer to Ziva's. "So how about we start that massive session of sex while we wait for this paint to dry," he suggested and he hopped to his feet, his eyebrows waggling suggestively.

"As long as we start in the shower."

* * *

So, I know the whole 'paint fight' idea is a bit cliché, but it does seem like something Tony and Ziva would do. Just goof off, be completely absurd and laugh. At least it seems like something they would do in my mind. XD

If you guys get the chance, look up the band 'Between the Trees.' They are spectacular and I love them to itty bitty pieces. LoL

Reviews are love!


	15. Chapter 15

**I've been struggling as to where to go with this. But I think this chapter is okay.**

**Oh! And I'm thinking of starting another story. The plot line is all written and stuff so I might start writing that and posting it. I'll still update this story though!**

**And there's smut in here! Just to keep you guys happy. ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_You make a good point there," Tony said as he moved his face closer to Ziva's. "So how about we start that massive session of sex while we wait for this paint to dry," he suggested and he hopped to his feet, his eyebrows waggling suggestively._

"_As long as we start in the shower."_

* * *

Green paint swirled down the drain and Tony and Ziva stood under the warm spray of water, taking turns as they washed the paint from each other's body.

"Tony," Ziva laughed as he stood behind her and began to massage soap onto her tender breasts. "I did not get any paint there."

"I know," he shrugged as he continued his gentle ministrations. "I just can't get enough of them."

"I can tell," she sighed as she let her head fall back to rest against his shoulder. "They have gotten so huge," she almost whined as he pinched her nipples playfully.

"And that's a bad thing because…?"

"I have had to purchase three new bras so far and once this pregnancy is over those bras will simply sit in the dresser," she moaned as his hands continued to tease her.

"Unless we try for DiNozzo number three," he whispered in her ear.

"Do not even go there," she laughed.

"Then where can I go?" Tony smirked as he let his hands travel down her baby bump and towards the area he knew she wanted him the most.

"The bedroom," Ziva sighed.

"Anything you say, sweet cheeks," he replied as he pulled his hands away from her body and shut the water off. He went to grab towels for them, but Ziva took both of his hands in hers and walked backwards with him to the bedroom, not bothering to dry either herself or him off.

He laid her gently on the bed, taking a step back to admire her body, still glistening from the shower. Her curls, though wet and matted to her shoulders, were still wild and framing her face.

"God, you're freaking gorgeous," he smiled down at her.

"Yeah," she scoffed. "I have gained a thousand pounds and I am now the size of a whale."

"But a freaking gorgeous whale," Tony whispered in her ear as he leaned over her gently.

"I think I will take that as a compliment," Ziva smiled as she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him softly.

"It is," Tony said as she began to kiss his way down her body, stopping to place tender kisses on each of her darkened areolas before continuing to her baby bump. "I love you," he whispered to his children when he reached her stomach.

"We love you, too," she breathed.

As he moved his head further down her body, Ziva's legs instinctively separated as Tony began to stroke her inner thighs. Pushing her legs open a bit wider, he grinned when he saw her glistening folds exposing themselves to him.

"Can't get enough of this, either," he murmured as he ran his tongue along the entire length of her slit. Her gasp of pleasure egged him on and he slid his tongue deep into her, the taste of her tangy juices sending all of his blood south.

Ziva weaved her fingers into his hair, keeping his mouth attached to her mound. Her protruding stomach made it increasingly difficult for her to arch her back, but the only encouragement Tony needed was the sound of her sighs and moans as he wrapped his mouth around her clit and began to suck gently on it, giving it an occasional flick with his tongue.

"Tony," Ziva groaned as his sucking grew more intense.

"Mmm-hmmm?" he murmured, the vibrations on Ziva's clit sending shockwaves through her body.

"Stop, please," she managed to stammer in between pants.

"I don't wanna," Tony said in a whiny and childish voice, his mouth barely removed from her now dripping mound.

"Please," she breathed. "I need you inside of me. Now."

"But I thought you said we could have sex until the paint dried," he continued to whine, a grin on his face as he moved up to look into Ziva's eyes.

"We can," she smiled as she placed a searing kiss to his lips. "Which means we will have plenty of time to go slow later."

"You make a good point there, sweet cheeks."

"I usually do," she winked as she felt Tony position himself at her entrance.

He began to nudge his way into her, groaning when he once again felt just how perfectly they fit together in the most intimate of ways. Finally fully sheathed inside of her, Tony began a slow and steady rhythm of thrusts. Ziva's hands were traveling all over his body as he continued to thrust into her, her nails raking of his chest and her hands working over the muscles of his biceps.

"Tony," she breathed as his excruciatingly slow pace kept her dancing on the edge of bliss yet unable to go over it. "Why are you moving so damn slow?" she growled.

"I thought we had to be gentle," Tony replied, stilling his movements as he looked down into Ziva's eyes.

"Gentle, yes, but painfully slow? No," she corrected.

"If you say so," Tony smirked as he began to push in and out of her rapidly, both of their breaths speeding up as his hips did the same.

Using one hand to keep himself propped up over her, Tony snaked his other hand down between her legs. Gathering some of her juices on his fingers, he searched for and found her erect clit and began to circle it with his fingers.

"Come for me, Ziva," he whispered in her ear.

"Want…it to be…mutual," Ziva managed to stammer as she felt her orgasm only seconds away.

"Come for me," he repeated softly.

Feeling his breath tickling her ear, Ziva was unable to hold her orgasm at bay any longer and she let out a cry as her entire body shook with pleasure. Tony thrust into her a few more times before joining her in climax, stifling her scream with his mouth as he kissed her passionately.

"That was wonderful," Tony sighed as he rolled off of her and kissed her now semi-dry hair.

"No, my fuzzy bear," Ziva smiled as she nuzzled her face into his neck. "That was sheer bliss."

* * *

"Ziva! That is the cutest shirt I have ever seen! Where did you get it?"

"I got it at Motherhood, Abby. It is a maternity store which, unless you are hiding something, I do not think you could shop at," Ziva smiled as she watched Abby bound into the bullpen.

"Ohhh, no!" Abby said as she held her hands up. "I am most definitely not hiding anything like that!"

"I thought so," Ziva smiled. "How was your weekend?"

"Wonderful!" Abby smiled. "Sister Maggie bowled a 267 which is her personal best and the fourth best score in the league. I bowled a 253 but I'm totally improving! Then Saturday night Brain Matter was playing a gig and I got to hang out with them. There was a Forensics convention on Sunday so after I got over the effects of the concert I checked that out and got prices for a new electron scanning microscope so I can ask Vance for one. How was yours?"

"We painted the nursery," Ziva said as she looked up at Abby.

"Ohmigosh! Ziva! That's so exciting! What color is it? Are you gonna have a baby shower? Have you gotten any furniture yet? We should go out and get some this weekend! We could make Timmy and Tony set the furniture up and we watch and laugh!"

"Abby," Ziva said as she listening to her friend go on one of her many rants. "It is a green color called Sheer Bliss. I am not sure if I am having a baby shower. No, we do not have furniture yet but I agree that it would be quite funny to see Tony and McGee attempt to put things together."

"We're right here, ya know!" Tony called from behind Abby.

"We know," both Abby and Ziva replied with grins on their faces. Looking at her computer, Ziva saw that it was nearly 11:30.

"As much as I enjoy mocking McGee and Tony, I have an appointment with Director Vance and Gibbs to discuss putting myself on desk duty."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Ziva. I know you hate desk duty," Abby said.

"Do not be sorry," Ziva smiled. "I will get to spend more time with you and Ducky while I am on desk duty. It is not all bad."

"You're right! We can all go out for lunch together! I gotta go down to the lab, but come visit me when you're done with Vance!"

And with that, Abby bounced out of the bullpen, clapping her hands as she went to find Ducky and tell him of their plans to eat lunch together.

"Wish me luck with Vance," Ziva smiled as she moved to stand in front of Tony's desk.

"You're putting yourself on desk duty. Hopefully that means he won't be his usual uptight self," Tony replied as he too stood up.

"Hopefully," Ziva emphasized as she placed a chaste kiss to Tony's lips. "Love you."

"Love you, too," he said as he watched her make her way up the stairs towards where Director Vance and Gibbs were waiting.

"So, Agent DiNozzo," Vance began as he took a sip of his water and looked at Ziva. "You're putting yourself on desk duty."

"Yes," Ziva nodded.

"And how far along are you?"

"I am currently 23 and a half weeks along," Ziva replied with a smile.

"Over half way there," Vance smiled. "And you're having twins?"

"Yes, a boy and a girl" Ziva smiled.

"When're they due?" Gibbs asked.

"July 31st," Ziva replied. "We painted the nursery this weekend and we are hopefully going to go shopping within the next few weeks to we are prepared just in case."

"In case of what?" Gibbs asked.

"Both Tony and I were born roughly a week and a half early. We know it is not genetic, but we wish to be fully prepared for our little sea monkeys," Ziva laughed as she rubbed her stomach subtly.

"Sea monkeys?" Vance asked.

"Don't ask," Gibbs said as he shook his head.

"Wasn't gonna," Vance said. "Well, we just need you to sign a few forms to make your desk duty official and I also have the necessary forms for your maternity leave."

"How long is the standard maternity leave?" Ziva asked as she took the papers from Vance and looked over them.

"Usually its six to eight weeks," he said. "But with twins we'd be okay with you taking a little more time off."

"Thank you," Ziva smiled. "But I promise I will try to find them a day care center as soon as they are ready."

"About that," Vance smiled. "My wife's at home most of the day since our kids are at school and she said that she would love to take care of the little DiNozzo children. Empty nest syndrome and they're only in grade school."

"She would do that?"

"Yep. She knows firsthand how the job can have weird hours and she said she would be willing to help you guys out," Vance smiled. "No charge."

"Wow…" Ziva said softly. "I will discuss it with Tony and we will let you know."

"Take your time," Vance said. "You've got plenty of it. Now all you need to do is sign the forms and you'll be good to go."

Ziva looked to Gibbs and he nodded his head reassuringly. Seeing his nod, Ziva took the pen Vance was offering her and signed her name of each of the forms, smiling when she finished.

"There," she smiled as she slid the forms back towards Vance. "I am all set?"

"That you are."

"I'll head back down to the bull pen with ya," Gibbs said as she stood up with Ziva. "Make sure your other half isn't throwing spitballs at McGee again."

Laughing, Ziva gave Vance one last smile before walking out of the office with Gibbs and heading down the first section of stairs.

"I'm glad you chose to put yourself on desk duty. I didn't want Vance and I to have to force you."

"I would never have let it get that far," Ziva said softly. "These children are blessings to Tony and I and I would rather die than put them in danger."

"You're gonna be one hell of a mother, Ziver," Gibbs smiled as she turned to face Ziva when they reached the landing just behind the bullpen.

"Do you think so?" Ziva asked softly.

"I know so," he said. "Your entire face lights up when someone asks about the babies or even when you look down at your stomach. Those kids are lucky to have parents like you and Tony."

"Thank you, Gibbs," Ziva responded. "That means more to me than you know," she added.

"Anytime," Gibbs said gruffly as eh wrapped her in a hug.

"Gibbs," Ziva said softly when she pulled away from his embrace. "May I…"

"Ziver?" Gibbs asked when he saw the way she clenched her eyes shut. "Ziva, are you feeling okay?"

"May I ask you some…?" Ziva trailed off as he vision began to blur and her balance began to waver.

"McGee!" Gibbs yelled as he placed his hand on Ziva's back to steady her. "Call Ducky and get him up here. Now!" he bellowed. "Tony, go get some water and something for her to eat from the vending machines!"

Wondering why Gibbs was barking orders at them, Tony turned around to see Ziva's face turn deathly white as she tried to steady herself with both the railing and Gibbs.

The last thing Ziva heard was Tony screaming her name before her legs buckled from underneath her and her mind fell into a black oblivion.

* * *

**Yay for cliffhangers!**

**Reviews are love!**


	16. Chapter 16

**HeeHeeHee**

**I love leaving cliffhangers for you guys. **

**The comments make me giggle.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"McGee!" Gibbs yelled as he placed his hand on Ziva's back to steady her. "Call Ducky and get him up here. Now!" he bellowed. "Tony, go get some water and something for her to eat from the vending machines!"_

_Wondering why Gibbs was barking orders at them, Tony turned around to see Ziva's face turn deathly white as she tried to steady herself with both the railing and Gibbs._

_The last thing Ziva heard was Tony screaming her name before her legs buckled from underneath her and her mind fell into a black oblivion._

* * *

"Ziva!" Tony yelled as he darted from behind his desk and ran towards the stairs where Gibbs was guiding Ziva to the floor.

"Go get her water!" Gibbs repeated as he pushed Ziva's hair from her pale face and moved his fingers to her neck to check for a pulse.

His mind still in a daze, Tony nodded his head and darted for the vending machines.

"What is it that has young Timothy is such a hurry?" Ducky asked as he stepped off the elevator, searching for Gibbs.

"Over here, Duck!" Gibbs yelled, forcing Ducky to snap his head towards the stairwell where Gibbs was crouching next to Ziva.

"Oh my," he gasped as he hurriedly made his way to Ziva and Gibbs. "What happened?" he asked as he knelt down next to Ziva's limp body.

"We just got out of a meeting with Vance about putting her on desk duty and maternity leave and she just trailed off, went pale, and collapsed."

"Oh, dear," Ducky said as he felt her cheeks and her pulse. "She does not feel as though she has a fever but her pulse is weak," he said.

"Ziva," Tony breathed as he made his way back to where his wife lay. "Why isn't she waking up?" he asked, his voice filled with terror.

"I am not sure," Ducky said as he looked her over gently. "My best guess would be anemia. It is an iron deficiency that often accompanies pregnancy."

"A deficiency enough to make her collapse?" Gibbs asked.

"Usually not," Ducky said perplexedly. "Especially since she has not shown any signs of anemia thus far," he continued.

"A…nemia?" came Ziva's soft voice as her eyes fluttered open.

"Ziva!" Tony sighed as relief filled his mind. "You scared me so much, baby," he said as he tried to make his way next to her.

"Give her some space," Gibbs said to Tony, keeping him at a distance from Ziva.

"Yes, my dear," Ducky said as he slowly helped Ziva into a sitting position, letting her lean against the railings. "It is when you do not get enough iron," he explained to her as he took the water bottle from Tony and held it to her lips.

"Thank you," she whispered as she took a few sips of water. "What happened?" she asked. "How long was I out?"

"You simply collapsed," Ducky said softly. "You were only out for a few minutes, though."

"I am sorry," she said, noting the way the rest of the team was surrounding her. "I did not mean to cause a scene."

"There's no need to apologize," Gibbs said reassuringly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Have you eaten much today?" he asked, knowing that Ducky would be asking her that momentarily.

"I, uh," Ziva stammered as she clenched her eyes shut and took a few sips of water.

"Take your time," Ducky smiled. "We are in no hurry," he chuckled.

"I had a small bowl of oatmeal this morning," she said. "I mixed in some cinnamon and raisins, as well. It seems to be the only thing my stomach does not reject in the mornings."

"That's for sure," Tony laughed as Gibbs moved to allow him to sit next to Ziva and wrap his arms gently around her shoulders.

"What else?" Gibbs probed.

"Umm," Ziva thought aloud, "I had a Granny Smith apple just before my appointment with Vance."

"And that's it?" Gibbs asked, obviously concerned that she hadn't eaten.

"Yes," Ziva said softly. "I simply was not very hungry," she whispered.

"That may be true, but you must eat for the babies," Ducky told her. "Even if it is just a small snack, both you and the babies will benefit ten-fold."

"I know and I am sorry," Ziva said as she pushed herself into a standing position.

"Woah," all of them men said as they tried to keep her steady. "Not so fast," Gibbs said as he kept a hand firmly on her shoulder.

"I am fine, Gibbs," Ziva insisted. "I will go down to the vending machines and get something to eat."

"I am afraid you are going to need more nutrition than that," Ducky said as he and Gibbs each took one of her hands and began to walk down the stairs to the bullpen.

"Then I will walk down the street to the café," Ziva insisted a second time when they reached her desk.

"Nope," Gibbs said as he put her coat in her hands. "You're gonna go home, get something nutritious to eat, and relax. Come back tomorrow for desk duty."

"Gibbs, I cannot-"

"Yes you can!" Gibbs barked.

"I was going to say that I cannot leave because Tony and I drove in together and you need him for field work," Ziva said softly.

"Don't need him that badly," Gibbs said. "He's gonna take you home and make sure you eat something and get some rest."

"Gibbs, I do not need a babysitter," Ziva argued.

"Zi," Tony said gently as he placed a hand on her arm. "Come on. We'll stop and get some lunch and then hang out at home. Take a nap, watch a movie."

"Fine," Ziva said as she never broke eye contact with Gibbs. "But I pick the movie," she smiled when she finally turned to face Tony.

"You got it, sweet cheeks," Tony smiled as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

"If you eat any slower," Tony said softly as he watched Ziva pick at her Greek salad, "mold is gonna grow all over your salad."

"Cheese is made from mold, so mold has already grown on it," Ziva said with a forced smile as she looked at Tony. "And just because I am not wolfing my meal down does not mean I am eating it any slower than the average human."

"Ziva, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Tony," Ziva said. "I am simply not very hungry. I have heartburn that burns my entire body," she laughed.

"I could get you some medicine for that, Zi," he said. "Just gimme ten minutes and I'll run down to the pharmacy and get something."

"It is fine, Tony," Ziva laughed as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "A little heartburn is no match for a ninja, yes?"

"I guess so…"

"I love you," Ziva murmured as she kissed his neck, her hands wrapping themselves around his neck.

"No," Tony said as he pulled his neck away from her lips.

"No?" Ziva asked as she pulled her body away from him. "What do you mean no?"

"I mean you can't use your sexy little flirting techniques to distract me!"

"I am not using any 'flirting techniques' to distract you!" Ziva defended.

"Yes you are!" he countered.

"No I am not!" she yelled. "Seeing as how you are my husband I thought that perhaps I would show you a bit of love, yes?"

"You know I'm all about a little love, Zi," Tony sighed, "but something's wrong and I wanna know what it is."

"Nothing is wrong, Tony," Ziva tried to laugh. "Why is it you do not believe me?"

"Nothing's wrong?" Tony asked, his voice angry. "So you just decided to not eat anything and pass out for no reason?"

"What?" Ziva cried as she stood up to look down at Tony on the couch. "I passed out because of an iron deficiency! You heard Ducky!"

"Yeah, you've got anemia, but the main reason you passed out was 'cuz you didn't eat anything and decided to not take care of yourself!"

"You cannot be serious, Tony!" Ziva cried.

"Well I am!" he yelled. "You're not taking care of yourself and, in turn, you're not taking care of our babies!"

"I cannot believe that you are yelling at me because I passed out!"

"I'm yelling because you're carrying our children and don't seem to give a damn about your health or theirs!" Tony retorted. He knew what he was yelling was absurd, but he was furious and didn't have time to think before the words poured from his mouth.

"I cannot believe you," Ziva said, her voice threatening to crack as she heard Tony yelling at her. "I admit that, yes, I screwed up today by not eating properly, but-"

"You better believe you screwed up!"

The moment those words left Tony's lips, he knew that he, too, had screwed up. Tears sprang from Ziva's eyes and began to pour down her face and she didn't even bother to wipe them away. Wounded by his words, Ziva spun on her heels and ran towards their bedroom, her broken heart pounding in her ears.

"Ziva, wait!" Tony cried as he jogged down the hall after her. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Do no apologize! I screwed up, Tony!" Ziva yelled from their master bathroom. "You said so yourself!"

"Zi, please," Tony said, "I know what I said, but…" he trailed off, unable to find a way to fix what he had just done.

"I screwed up once, so why not screw up a second time?" Ziva asked as she appeared in the doorway to their bathroom.

"Wha-What are you talking about?" Tony asked.

"I said why not screw up a second time?" she repeated as she held up a knife in her hand, the blade catching the light.

"Zi, what're you doing?" Tony asked as he took a step towards her.

"I am screwing up a second time!" she cried as she took the blade and made a horizontal cut across her forearm. It was not her usual vertical cut that went from her elbow to her wrist, but she didn't care. "And a third time!" she yelled as she made another cut, not caring where the blade landed on her arm. "And a fourth and fifth and sixth time!" she yelled, punctuating each number with a cut to her arm.

"Ziva, stop!" Tony yelled as he grabbed her wrist before she could bring the blade down a sixth time. "Stop," he repeated, his voice softer.

"I screwed up," Ziva sobbed as she let her body go limp and fell to her knees on the cold tile of the bathroom floor.

"Shhhh," Tony whispered as he knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, baby."

"I screwed up," she continued to sob into Tony's chest as tears poured from her eyes and blood poured from her arm. "I screwed up…"

* * *

**Alright, alright.**

**Cue the death threats and promises of bodily harm and hate mail.**

**Hit me with your best shots—I can take 'em...I think.**

**Reviews are love!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow…I thought I'd get way more death threats than I did. LoL**

**Anyways, I'm so sorry for the looooooong delay! I went on a mini-vacation and then I think my muses went on a major vacation. .**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Shhhh," Tony whispered as he knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, baby."_

"_I screwed up," she continued to sob as tears poured from her eyes and blood poured from her arm. "I screwed up…"_

* * *

Tony's eyes never left the cuts on Ziva's arm as he held her kneeling body close to his and stroked her hair, murmuring soothing words in her ears.

"Ziva?" he asked when she no longer spoke and the rocking motions of her body stopped. "Baby?"

"Mmm?" Ziva murmured as she kept her face buried in his neck, never wanting to pry herself from his embrace.

"We should get up off the floor," he whispered. "Get in bed and check out your arm."

Ziva simply nodded her head and pulled herself away from Tony, using her uninjured arm to wipe the tear stains from her face as she avoided Tony's gaze. Tony hopped to his feet and held his hand out to Ziva, gently easing her to her feet and walking her slowly to their bed.

"You sit here," he smiled as he sat her down on the edge of the bed. "I'll get your pajamas and some stuff to clean your arm," he added as he kissed her forehead softly.

Nodding her head in a trance like state, Ziva kept her eyes trained on the cuts on her forearm, biting her bottom lip roughly as she watched the blood trickle from her arm.

"Hey," Tony said softly when he knelt down on the floor in front of Ziva, "no need to do that," he added as he cupped Ziva's face, snapping her from her trance and forcing her to let her bottom lip go.

"Sorry," she said with a weak smile as she stopping chewing on her bottom lip. "You do not need to do this," she sighed as Tony took her arm in his hand and began to dab gently at her fresh wounds.

"I do," Tony smiled as he began to dab ointment onto her cuts, deep concentration on his face. "And I wanna," he added.

"You should not want to," Ziva replied as she closed her eyes and felt Tony's gentle hands bandage her wounds. "You should want to yell or scream."

"Nahhh," Tony smiled as he placed a kiss to her gauze covered arm before placing it back at her side. "I wouldn't do that."

"You should," she murmured as she opened her eyes to look at Tony still crouching in front of her. "I deserve it."

"Nope," Tony said as she pulled out something from behind his back. "I think tonight you deserve Ohio State," he smirked as he held out the pajamas that Ziva had come to love.

"Toda," Ziva laughed softly as Tony shook the pajamas in front of her face.

"Anytime, sweet cheeks," Tony smiled as he rose to his feet, pulling Ziva into a standing position as well. "Let's get ready for bed," he said softly as he began to pull Ziva's clothing off and replace them with his Ohio State sweats. The orange flannel pants and large t-shirt fit more snugly now that Ziva was pregnant, yet they still were roomy.

"Toda," Ziva repeated as she crawled back onto the bed, leaning against the headboard. "I suppose this is the piece of baggage we should focus on tonight, yes?"

"Yeah," Tony said gently as he leaned against the headboard next to her, softly placing an arm around her shoulder.

"What would you like to discuss about it?" Ziva asked as she rubbed her protruding stomach gently.

"Why you did it," Tony replied. "Both the not eating and the cutting."

"The not eating was not done on purpose," Ziva said softly as she gently laid her head on Tony's shoulder. "I swear to you, Tony, that I was not trying to harm our children in any way. I meant it when I said I was simply not very hungry. The case…" she trailed off. "How someone could do that is sickening in both the physical and emotional sense," Ziva sighed.

"Yeah," Tony said as he squeezed Ziva's shoulders. "I saw your face when Probie brought the guy in for interrogation."

"She was pregnant, Tony," Ziva stated the obvious as she tried to get the images from their recent case out of her head. A woman in her late twenties had been brutally murdered and, once she was cleaned up, Ducky realized that the slashes to her abdomen were done to kill both her and her unborn baby.

"I know, Zi," Tony sighed.

"She was carrying his grandchildren and, rather than talk with her, he simply murdered her!" Ziva cried softly. "He murdered his own daughter because she was carrying the children of a man different from her!"

"It did hit a bit close to home, didn't it?" Tony asked as he ran his fingers through her hair gently, trying to soothe her.

"It makes me think what Eli would do if he knew I was carrying two little DiNozzos inside of me," she chuckled through tears.

"Luckily we won't ever need to find that out," Tony soothed. "Daddy David is gone and these babies are gonna have the wonderful Grandpa Gibbs and Papa Ducky," he smiled.

"I know that," Ziva sighed. "Yet it is still hard to free my mind from him…"

"Is that why…why you cut?"

"Yes," Ziva nodded as she wiggled to lay down on her side, pulling Tony down with her to cuddle up with him. "I could not get Eli out of my mind and I needed to see something other than his face in my mind and feel something other than the sting of his words."

"They were my words you were kinda repeating, though," Tony pointed out as he wrapped his arms around his wife as best he could. "My stupid, dumb, thoughtless, and completely untrue words," he muttered in her ear softly.

"I know," Ziva replied. "Like Ducky said," she whispered, "it is easiest to yell at and be angry with those we love because we know they will never leave us."

"That's for sure," Tony smiled as he kissed her neck softly. "You're never gonna get rid of me, sweet cheeks."

"And I would not have it any other way," she smiled as she turned her head to kiss his lips softly.

"Good, cuz even if you did want it another way, you'd still be stuck with me forever and ever and ever and ever."

"Or until I find a paper clip," Ziva smiled against his lips before laying her head against the pillow and letting sleep take over her over worked mind and her exhausted body.

* * *

When Ziva awoke the next morning, it was to Tony's soft voice coming from the living room.

"Yeah, I guess the case hit a bit too close to home for her," he said softly. Ziva couldn't hear the voice on the other end of the phone, yet she assumed she knew who it was.

"Uh-huh. I know, boss. I shoulda noticed how much it was affecting her and stuff, but—I know, I know," Tony muttered. "Yeah…" Tony said even softer than before, exhaustion filling his voice. "She did. Not as intense as other times, but she still did. Maybe 5 or 6 cuts going horizontally across her forearm," he explained to his boss.

By this point Ziva had risen from their bed and slowly waddled to the living room, resting against the wall in the hallway as she continued to listen to Tony.

"Of course I cleaned them up!" Tony snapped. "Sorry, boss," he quickly added. "Just a bit tired. Yeah, I cleaned them and wrapped them. They weren't super deep, anyways," he said. "Uh, huh. I was thinking that since you got a confession outta the guy yesterday, today is really just gonna be paperwork and maybe Zi and I could just write up the reports here. I could run down to the Navy Yard to get all the files and stuff and then we could just type them up on the laptops and e-mail them to Probie or something," Tony suggested. "Cool. I'll be there in a little bit to pick them up. See ya, boss," Tony said before flipping his cellphone shut.

"Thank you," Ziva whispered when she emerged from her hiding spot in the hallway, slowly making her way towards Tony on the couch.

"For what?" Tony asked as he scooted over so Ziva could sit on the couch next to him.

"Telling Gibbs," Ziva said softly as she propped her feet up on the coffee table and rested her head on Tony's shoulder. "I do not think I could face him right now…"

"I thought you might feel that way."

"So you are going to the Navy Yard to pick up some things?" Ziva asked as she took Tony's hand in hers and laced their fingers together.

"I thought that maybe you'd prefer to stay home today and just kind of recover from the case and what happened last night and everything rather than go into work and face everyone," Tony smiled as he felt Ziva hold his hand.

"You are right," Ziva smiled. "But did you really have to mention us doing paperwork?" Ziva half groaned, half laughed as she tilted her head to face Tony.

"Yeah…" Tony smiled as he placed a kiss to Ziva's forehead. "Not one of my brightest moments, huh?"

"Not exactly, but I still love you," Ziva smile as she once against rested her head on his shoulder.

"I would sure hope so," Tony laughed. "Do you want me to pick up breakfast on my way home or did you want me to make something before I leave?"

"Neither," Ziva said simply.

"Zi," Tony said as he pulled his body away from her to look down into her eyes. "You gotta eat, baby. You heard Ducky. Just cuz' you're not hungry doesn't-"

"Tony," Ziva smiled as she placed a finger to his lips. "I was going to say that I would like to make us breakfast," she laughed. "The bakery with our favorite mustard covered pickles breakfast sandwiches is closed today and I am not sure I entirely trust your cooking."

"Hey!" Tony murmured against her fingers. "My cooking isn't that bad!"

"Of course it is not," Ziva smiled when she removed her finger from his lips and replaced them with her own lips. "Just keep telling yourself that."

* * *

**I know this is short and kind of a filler chapter, but I really wanted to get something up for you guys. I feel absolutely terrible that I made you all wait so long. I honestly feel awful!**

**I've got an idea for the next few chapters and it involves a bit of drama and stuff—mainly the health of Ziva and the babies, but also some dramatic/intense/less than pleasant events with the rest of the team—so would you guys like to read that or should I just keep everything going smoothly for our favorite couple? **

**Once again, I'm so sorry for making you all wait. Like, mega uber sorry!**

**Reviews are Love!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! It's awesome to know that, even after so long, I still have readers. LoL**

**I'm always really scared to write a Gibbs scene because his character is so exact and so complex and I'm terrified that you guys are gonna leave reviews ranting about how awful I wrote him. So, my apologies in advance.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Hey!" Tony murmured against her fingers. "My cooking isn't that bad!"_

"_Of course it is not," Ziva smiled when she removed her finger from his lips and replaced them with her own lips. "Just keep telling yourself that."_

* * *

Ziva was humming softly to herself as she watched her and Tony's chocolate chip pancakes cook on the griddle, one hand holding a spatula and the other resting on her stomach. She was preparing to flip them when she heard a knock on the door.

"Tony," she laughed as she quickly flipped the pancakes and slowly made her way to the door. "This is the third time you have forgotten your keys this month," she smiled as she opened the door.

"Hey, Ziver."

"Gibbs," Ziva breathed as she looked into the eyes of her boss. "I thought you were Tony. I am sorry," she laughed.

"Nope, just me," he smiled as he held up a carry out tray of coffee. "Me and coffee," he smirked.

"Toda," Ziva replied, taking the tray from Gibbs and moving to set it on the counter. "Tony just left for the Navy Yard about fifteen minutes ago," she stated as she moved back to the griddle. "I am sure he will be here within a few minutes if you are willing to wait for him."

"I'm not here to talk to Tony," Gibbs said as he moved to sit at the kitchen table. "I'm here to talk to you, Ziver," he added.

"Oh…" she trailed off, sliding the pancakes onto a plate. "Would you like some?" she asked as she turned to face Gibbs.

"Nah," he said. "Coffee is all I need in the morning."

"Right," Ziva smiled as she grabbed the tea Gibbs had brought her and lowered herself into a chair opposite him by the table, her bandaged arm resting across her stomach.

"So," Gibbs began, taking a gulp of coffee. "DiNozzo called me this morning and-"

"He told you all about what happened last night," Ziva filled in. "I was listening to him whilst he was on the phone with you," Ziva said, noting the look on Gibbs's face.

"You cut," Gibbs stated as his eyes traveled to the bandage covering her arm.

"That I did," Ziva sighed as she, too, looked down at her arm. "I should change the bandages soon, actually," she said softly.

"Want some help?"

"I…You do not…I think I would," Ziva admitted. "If you do not mind, that is."

"Not at all," Gibbs said as he set his coffee down. "I offered," he pointed out.

"Yes," Ziva chuckled. "I will get the gauze and ointment for you," she said as she pushed herself into a standing position.

"Nuh-uh," Gibbs said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think I can find them. You sit here."

Nodding, Ziva lowered herself back into the chair and slowly massaged her stomach. Her eyes were fluttering shut when Gibbs came walking back into the kitchen.

"Tired?" he smiled as he pulled his chair closer to her.

"Is it that obvious?" Ziva asked.

"I've been an investigator for a while. Everything in obvious for me," Gibbs replied as he gently took her hand and laid it on his lap.

"You make a very good point there," Ziva laughed. After a few moments of silence, Gibbs finished unraveling the gauze and exposed the cuts on Ziva's arm. "Would you like to know why I did it?" Ziva asked as Gibbs started at the cuts on the arm of the woman he considered his daughter.

"I'm pretty sure I know why, but I'd like to hear you say it," he said softly as he squeezed ointment onto the cuts. It was still so strange to hear Gibbs talk so softly and paternal yet Ziva couldn't help but smile.

"The case hit home for me, as Tony said," Ziva murmured. "That man—Adam Wright, if I remember his name correctly—brutally murdered his own daughter and his unborn grandchild simply because the baby's father was of a different race," Ziva said.

"Like you and Tony," Gibbs stated.

"Yes," Ziva nodded. "It made me think of what Eli would do if he knew that I was carrying Tony's children."

"If Eli were still alive, we'd break every bone in his body before he or any of his goons got within a hundred miles of you, Ziva."

"I know that, Gibbs," Ziva chuckled as Gibbs continued to cover her injuries in ointment. "But I still wonder. And that is why I cut."

"I'm not sure I understand," Gibbs said as he looked into Ziva's eyes, his hands poised over the gauze on the table. "And I don't admit that often," he scoffed.

"Throughout the entire case all I could think of was what Eli would say to me. All I could see what his face as he screamed at me for carrying Tony's children and all I could feel was the sting of his words. I wanted to see and feel something else, even if it was the sight of my blood as I cut into my arms."

"But according to DiNozzo, he yelled at you and that's when you ran into the bathroom and cut,"" Gibbs pointed out as he began to roll gauze over her arm."

"That is true, yes," Ziva nodded. "But it is more what Tony said. He said that, and I quote, I better believe I screwed up," she whispered.

"Ya kinda did, Ziver," Gibbs said.

"I know that I did, but in my mind Eli was saying those exact words and it simply pushed me over the edge, I suppose."

"Actually hearing those words said aloud and not just in your head makes them sting even more," Gibbs stated in a matter of fact tone.

"You have taken the words from my mouth," Ziva smiled as she felt Gibbs's steady hands wrap gauze around her arm.

"I'm good at that," Gibbs smirked as he taped the gauze. "Bandages all changed," he stated as he placed Ziva's arm back on her stomach.

"Thank you, Gibbs," Ziva said softly.

"I'd say anytime, but I'd rather not change bandages on your arms ever again."

"That goes for me as well," Ziva smiled. Taking a deep breath, Ziva lifted her head to look into his eyes. "Gibbs, since Tony and I have already broken Rule 12, I was wondering if perhaps I could break another rule?"

"Whaddya mean?" Gibbs asked as he stood up to throw out the wrappers of the gauze.

"I am sorry, Gibbs. You do not like apologies and you say they are a sign of weakness, but I am truly sorry, Gibbs. I owe every member of the team an apology, but I owe you that and much more."

"Ziva, you don't owe-"

"Yes, Gibbs," Ziva interrupted as she pushed herself into a standing position and stood in front of Gibbs. "I owe you a thousand apologies. For cutting, for putting you through everything I have put you through, and for not treating you like I should."

"What do you mean treating me like I should be treated?" Gibbs asked.

"In every sense of the word, save for biologically, you are my father. And you have said that I am like a daughter to you."

"That's the truth," Gibbs smiled.

"Which means I should have come to you when this case was hurting me or when I was thinking of cutting. I should have understood that you were there to help me through things like this. I should have acted like the daughter you deserve," Ziva said, her voice wavering as she looked into Gibbs's eyes.

"Come 'ere," Gibbs said as he held his arms open for Ziva.

Not bothering to resist, Ziva took a few steps and inhaled deeply when Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and held her in as big of a hug as her protruding stomach would allow.

"I am so sorry, Gibbs," she whispered as she let a few tears fall from her eyes and hit his shoulder.

Just as Gibbs was about to respond, Tony threw the door open, a large stack of paperwork in his arms.

"I get to the Navy Yard and boss man isn't even there!" he groaned. "Which means I had to listen to Probie as he gave me the rundown of his newest novel. It was—Oh. Hey, boss," Tony said when he looked up to see Gibbs and Ziva standing next to each other. "I was wondering where you were."

"He came and brought us coffee and tea," Ziva smiled as she wiped her eyes and pointed to where Tony's cup of coffee sat on the counter.

"Boss man drove out here just to bring us coffee?" Tony laughed as he took his cup from the counter and took a gulp.

"It isn't that far of a drive, DiNozzo," Gibbs replied as he shook his head. "But I should be getting back. Vance is probably wondering why the bull pen is so quiet."

"Thank you for stopping by, Gibbs," Ziva smiled as she turned to face her boss. "It was very nice getting to talk one on one," she added as she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"My pleasure," Gibbs said as he picked up his coffee cup and took a long gulp. "And I still expect those reports to be in my…" he trailed off. "In McGee's e-mail by 1700 tonight."

"Yes sir!" Tony mock saluted as he held the door open for Gibbs.

"See you guys tomorrow," Gibbs said as he exited their apartment.

Once Gibbs was out of sight, Tony shut the door and spun on his heels to see Ziva standing in the middle of the living room with a smile on her face.

"Boss man just wanted to stop by and bring us coffee?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he walked to Ziva and placed his hands on top of hers that were resting on her stomach.

"I suppose so," Ziva grinned as she kissed Tony briefly. "Now let us go back to bed. The sea monkeys and I are exhausted."

* * *

**A lot of people left reviews saying Gibbs was gonna go nuts when he confronted Ziva, but I just couldn't write that. I mean, of course he'd be upset, but I think being with Ziva is Gibbs's chance to be the father that he always wanted to be with Kelly so, in my mind, he would show his gentle and kind side.**

**Reviews are love!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! It's been ages since I updated and I feel terrible! It's just been so stressful.**

**This is shit, but it's an update.**

**I feel awful about this, guys. Forgive me?**

* * *

…**30 Weeks…**

"Alrighty," Dr. Reynolds said as she rolled her chair up next to the bed where Ziva lay and Tony stood. "I've got two things to tell you guys and neither one of them is going to have you jumping for joy."

"What?" Ziva cried as she spun her head to face the red headed woman, fear written on her face. "The ultrasound you said looks perfect! And the tests for diseases were done weeks ago!"

"Zi," Tony said calmly as he laced his fingers with hers and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Let's hear her out," he smiled.

"I am sorry," Ziva sighed as she took a deep breath to keep her composure. "I get very worried when anyone mentions a potential problem with our children."

"Happens all the time," Dr. Reynolds smiled as she patted Ziva's hand. "But of the two things I'm going to tell you, only one relates to your little sea monkeys directly."

"Let's hear 'em, doc," Tony smiled as he kissed Ziva's head.

"Well, you're about thirty weeks along, which means that you've got just over two months until the babies are born. That said, I think it's about time we discussed putting you on bed rest."

"No," Ziva said simply as she shook her head.

"Ziva," the doctor laughed. "I know you like to work and enjoy being around your co-workers, but if you go on bed rest now then the babies will have a higher chance of being born on time and entirely healthy. Normally I would have put you on it a few weeks ago but I thought it could wait until now."

"Tony," Ziva said, turning her head to look into her husband's eyes. "What do you think?"

"You know what I'm thinking, Zi," Tony smirked. "You know that I want you and our children to be totally healthy and that I woulda put you on bed rest the minute Dr. Reynolds even thoughts about it. I love being a work with you, but I love your health and the babies' health more. I'm gonna have to agree with doc on this one," he said.

"May I make a proposition?" Ziva asked after staring intently into Tony's eyes for a few moments.

"You sure can," Dr. Reynolds smiled.

"Define bed rest. Because Abby, she is our forensic scientist, has a futon in her lab area for when she needs to stay the night at the Navy Yard. If I perhaps stayed on the futon all day and only got up to use the restroom and go to and from home, that would qualify as bed rest, yes?"

"Well…"

"Ziva, come on," Tony said as he saw the way the doctor was trying to let Ziva down easily. "We'll have McGoo set up a webcam on your desk so that way you can chill on the bed with the lap top and have a view of the bullpen and work with us. All in your pajamas!"

Ziva bit her lip gently as images of her doing nothing but sitting in bed all day floated in her mind.

"I know this isn't what you're used to, Ziva," Dr. Reynolds said with a soft smile, "but-"

"I will do it," Ziva interrupted. "If it means the babies will be healthy, then I will do it."

"That's my girl," Tony laughed as he kissed her forehead. "Now what was the other thing you were gonna talk about?"

"Post-partum depression," she said simply.

"Oh," Ziva said softly, her eyes casting downwards to avoid the gaze of Tony or Dr. Reynolds.

"It's not something that I'm saying you'll go through, but it is something that I would like to work out before the babies come. You've told me that you cut recently and you've told me all about Somalia with all of the exams I did and I'm just worried that the funky hormones might impact you more than other new mothers."

"You think I am still weak from Somalia?" Ziva asked, hurt in her voice. "You think that…I may pose a threat to my children? I have heard stories of women who harm their babies without realizing it and I do not think I would do that and I hope that you do not think that I-"

"Ziva," the redheaded doctor interrupted with a hand on Ziva's forearm. "You're not weak and you sure aren't going to pose a threat to anyone. During labor you'll threaten Tony with bodily harm and may pose a threat to him, but mainly because it hurts like hell," she laughed. "I'm just suggesting that maybe you call up Lisa Johnson again," she said, reminding Ziva of the therapist she had been forced to see when her cutting was first exposed. "Just touch base with her within the next week or two to set up that support system."

"But I will have a support system with Tony and Gibbs and everyone else on the team," Ziva said.

"It would help to have Lisa, though," Tony whispered softly. "That way you can call her when the babies are asleep or you can set aside time to see her and then make sure someone is there to watch the babies. And having someone outside of NCIS would be good," he said with a smile.

"I suppose you are both right…" Ziva trailed off as she rubbed her exposed abdomen, still cold from the gel she had wiped off only minutes before. "Perhaps I will call Lisa when I return home," she suggested.

"I think that'd be a wonderful idea," Dr. Reynolds smiled as she patted Ziva's hand and stood up. "I'll let you get dressed and I'll see you in a few weeks. It was nice seeing you again, Tony," she finished as she walked out the door, leaving Tony and Ziva alone.

"I am sorry," Ziva said as she moved off the bed and began to pull on her street clothes.

"Why on earth are you saying sorry?" Tony asked, flabbergasted, as he watched her shimmy into her maternity pants and blouse. Her breasts had noticeably grown and he couldn't help but grin as he saw them and just how well pregnancy suited her.

"I should have gone on bed rest sooner. All of the books say so yet I thought that I could get away with putting it off as long as possible," she said as she ran her fingers through her hair and tried to bend to reach her purse.

"I got it," Tony smiled as he handed it to her, smiling at the way she always had a hand on her stomach.

"Toda," she smiled as she kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you," she added as she took his hand and began to walk out.

"I love you, too," he replied. "And just cuz' the books say stuff doesn't mean we gotta follow them. I mean, honestly sweet cheeks," he laughed as they walked into the comfortable April air, "when have we ever gone by the books?"

"You make a good point there," she laughed. "Very good point, indeed."

* * *

"Well, this is new."

"Yes it is," Ziva smiled as she stood up to walk into the open arms of Lisa Johnson to embrace the woman she hadn't seen in several months.

"How far along are you?" the brunette therapist said as she looked down at Ziva's protruding stomach.

"Six months," Ziva smile as she rubbed her stomach and began to walk with Lisa into her office. "I am due July 31st."

"You must have had a good Halloween, then," Lisa laughed as she shut her office door and sat across from Ziva.

"What?" Ziva asked as she sat on the familiar purple couch.

"If they're due on July 31st, then that means that they were most likely conceived on October 31st," Lisa pointed out.

A blush spread on Ziva's face as she realized that there was a large possibility that her children had been conceived on Halloween.

"Well, Abby always has a party for Halloween and perhaps Tony liked my costume a bit too much," Ziva said with a slight grin on her face.

"Is that so?" Lisa asked with an equal grin on her face. "And what was your costume?"

"I was a cop," Ziva said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Just like I am in everyday life."

"Right," Lisa said as she watched the way Ziva blushed. "I'm guessing that your costume was a bit more risqué than what you wear every day, but let's change the subject," she laughed. "What made you come back?" she asked, going to straight to the point like the always had done.

"My gynecologist, Dr. Reynolds, recommended that I touch base with you in order to set up some sort of…" Ziva trailed off, attempting to find the correct words. "Support system, yes?" she asked.

"Yes," Lisa responded with a smile.

"She brought up the possibility of post-partum depression and I refuse to let myself fall victim to anything of that sort," Ziva said firmly. "So here I am," she added with a smile.

"And I'm so glad that you are," Lisa smiled. "But before we get too into the nitty gritty stuff, tell me about the list of names I'm sure you have picked out…"

* * *

**Blargh. HateHateHateHate**

**I am so sorry, guys. College has just been kicking my ass the creative muses have been stuffed down. I'm thinking I might write a few one shots just to get my juices flowing again.**

**So, PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE give me ideas as to where you want this to go. Your ideas will help get my juices flowing!**

**Review, even if you're going to tell me how much you hate me and hate this chapter. **


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm sitting here at Quizno's waiting for my mother to pick me up so I'm just gonna keep cranking chapter after chapter out until I've made my billion year hiatus up to you guys.**

**I'm gonna put some smut in this chapter to try to dig myself outta the hole I've created with my lack of updates.**

**Once again, sorry for the crappy chapter and the long ass wait.**

* * *

"Anthony," Ziva sighed as his hands began to work the knots from her shoulders as she sat in between his legs in the bathtub.

"Nope," Tony laughed as he moved Ziva's hair to one side so he could work out a particularly large knot in her back. "We are not naming one of our little sea monkeys after me."

"And why is that?" she smiled as she felt Tony begin to pepper her neck with soft kisses. "I think Anthony is a strong yet gentle name. Just what we would like our children to be, yes?"

"Those would be good qualities, but I don't think the world needs an Anthony DiNozzo the Third."

"That is true," Ziva moaned as Tony slid his hands down to cup her breasts. "Then what names would you recommend for our son?"

"How about we take a break from our name hunt?" Tony whispered in her ear with a grin.

"And what do you recommend we do instead?" Ziva mocked.

"You'll see," Tony smiled as he pulled the stopper from the drain. "Once we get in the bedroom, that is," he added as he stood up, offering his hand to help pull Ziva out of the tub as well. "God, you're gorgeous," he breathed as he saw her stand in front of him.

"I am the size of a whale," she countered as she let Tony take her hands and lead to her to their bedroom.

"I feel like we've had this conversation before," Tony sighed as he guided Ziva to lie on the bed, his body propped above hers. "You are not the size of a whale," he countered as he began to kiss her neck. "You're freaking gorgeous and I just can't get enough of you."

"Well, I believe that you cannot get enough of me," she laughed as she cupped his cheek to kiss him deeply. "And the same goes for me," she whispered against his mouth as she parted her legs slightly for him.

"I love you," Tony said against her mouth, muffling the moans that escaped both of their mouths as he pushed gently into her.

"I love you, too," Ziva gasped when she pulled her mouth from his to take in much needed oxygen.

"Love you more," Tony laughed as he continued to thrust into her at a gentle but steady pace.

Soon they both began to feel the tell-tale signs of climax approaching and their moans began to grow louder, Ziva clutching Tony's head to her neck as he nipped at her pulse point.

"Tony," Ziva gasped as she felt herself dancing on the edge of bliss. "I am so close."

"I know," Tony groaned as he fought to keep his orgasm at bay.

"Then why are you going so slowly?"

"Because the doc says we gotta be gentle," Tony grinned as he slipped a hand between their bodies, resting it on her large stomach before traveling down to brush against her clit.

"You are awf—Oh," Ziva tried to say as she felt his fingers begin to dance along her sensitive bundle of nerves. "I am close," she breathed once again, fighting to keep her climax at bay until Tony was ready as well.

"Why are you holding back?" Tony whispered as he pulled his head from her neck to look into his wife's eyes. Looking into her eyes, Tony was once again reminded why he fell in love with her. There was a fiery passion in her eyes, yet also a tender and vulnerable side that he felt honoured to see. "You don't have to hold back around me, Zi," he said gently as he kept a slow circular motion on her clit with one hand and kept himself propped above her with the other hand.

"Mutual," Ziva managed to stammer. "I want it to be mutual."

"Come for me, baby," Tony said soothingly. "I'll be right behind you and you know that."

Hearing the tenderness in Tony's voice, Ziva was sent over the edge and she felt her entire body explode in pleasure. As her walls clenched around him, Tony fought to hold his own climax away as he watched her come completely undone beneath him. The steamy bath made her curls wild, her face was flushed with passion and her eyes were clenched shut as her mouth was open in a silent cry of pleasure.

Unable to hold back, Tony let his head fall into the crook of Ziva's neck as he felt himself let go, his body doing some shaking of its own as waves of pleasure rolled over him and he erupted inside of her.

Once the waves passed over both of them, Tony gently pulled himself out of his wife and pulled her close, his arms wrapped tight around her.

"Better than attempting to pick out names?" Tony whispered gently in her ear as they both struggled to catch their breath.

"Of course," Ziva sighed as she placed her hands on top of Tony's on her stomach. "I love you, Anthony DiNozzo."

"And I love you, Ziva DiNozzo," Tony smiled as he closed his eyes and felt her relax in his arms. "More than you know," he added before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"How's that, Ziva?"

"Could you perhaps move it a bit more to the left, McGee?"

"Like that?" McGee asked, adjusting the webcam he had set up for Ziva to use as she endured bed rest.

"That is perfect," Ziva smiled, leaning against her headboard as the view of the bullpen was displayed on her computer. "I can see both your desk and Tony's desk perfectly."

"Good. Now if you look at-"

"See, sweet cheeks!" Tony interrupted as he jumped in front of the webcam set up on Ziva's desk, his face centimeters from the camera. "I told ya this would be a good idea! You can stay in your pajamas all day and you can still see my handsome face! I dunno why—Ow!"

"Morning, Ziva," Gibbs said moments after his hand collided with Tony's head.

"Good morning, Gibbs," Ziva chuckled as she watched Tony's face crinkle in pain. "I get the feeling that you are going to be receiving many more of those without me there to keep you in check," she added.

"Most likely," Tony admitted as he smoothed his hair back down.

"Grab your gear, guys!" Gibbs said as he slammed his desk phone back into its cradle. "Got a dead petty officer at Quantico. I'll grab Ducky and meet you guys at the truck."

Just as quickly as Tony had appeared in front of the webcam, he disappeared with a quick utterance of 'I love you' as he grabbed his backpack and made his way to the elevator with McGee.

Sighing, Ziva leaned her head against the headboard and stared at the empty bullpen displayed on her laptop. The realization that this was the way she would be spending the next ten weeks hit her and she bit her lip gently to stop her tears.

"Ziver."

"Gibbs," Ziva said as she snapped her head back up to look at the face of her boss. "I thought you had gone to get Ducky."

"Called him," Gibbs shrugged.

"Oh," Ziva said, unsure as to what she was supposed to say to the silver haired man she considered to be her father.

"You're not useless," Gibbs said bluntly.

"What?" Ziva asked, her eyebrows furrowed as she avoided Gibbs' gaze. "I never said that I felt useless."

"I know you, Ziver," Gibbs smiled. "You're telling yourself that you're useless but you're not. You may be stuck at home on bed rest, but you're just as important to the team there as you would be here."

"I cannot help it, Gibbs," Ziva sighed. "I am not used to this. I do not know what to do or what to think."

"Well," Gibbs said as he pulled his jacket on. "What you should do is go get something healthy for you and the babies to eat."

"And think?" Ziva asked

"Up to you," Gibbs shrugged.

* * *

**YuckYuckYuckYuckYuckYuck**

**I promise that the next few chapters will have some sort of drama/action/angst in them.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I really wanna apologize for the mediocre quality of these chapters. I've just got so much going on but I feel like I need to update for you guys. **

**Seriously, any suggestions as to where this should go would be MEGA UBER appreciated. Anything goes! Angst, drama, smut, crazy seven eyed monsters, anything! **

**And if you have a one shot you might like to see—I'm an expert at smut, HeeHeeHee—gimme those ideas, too. Maybe writing a few will get my creative juices flowing again.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"_I cannot help it, Gibbs," Ziva sighed. "I am not used to this. I do not know what to do or what to think."_

"_Well," Gibbs said as he pulled his jacket on. "What you should do is go get something healthy for you and the babies to eat."_

"_And think?" Ziva asked_

"_Up to you," Gibbs shrugged. _

* * *

"Tony," Ziva sighed as he tugged playfully on her hand. "What are you doing? Normally I must beg you to let me out of bed."

"Patience, sweet cheeks," Tony laughed as the two reached the window to the patio of their apartment. "This is what I'm doing," he smiled as he pulled open the door to the patio and began to walk backwards, pulling her gently.

"It is pouring outside!" Ziva exclaimed when she realized Tony was trying to get her to exit the warmth of the apartment and enter the chilly and rainy spring air.

"I'm aware," he smiled as he continued to tug on his wife's hands. "But please come outside with me?" he asked, a pout forming on his face.

"Fine," Ziva said, stepping outside and instantly feeling rain pouring down on her. "Happy?" she asked, unable to contain a laugh when she saw Tony was just as soaked as she was.

"Nope," Tony shrugged as he pulled Ziva closer to him. "But I will be," he added before leaning down and capturing her lips in a searing kiss, his hands resting on the sides of her swollen belly. Once he pulled his lips from hers, Ziva couldn't help but smile.

"You pulled me out of bed so you could kiss me?"

"Kiss you in the rain, sweet cheeks," Tony corrected as he pushed a lock of damp hair behind her ear. "The ultimate romantic action," he added.

"Oh, really?" Ziva asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, really," Tony replied, his interest peaking when Ziva leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"But what about sex in the rain? Is that not romantic?"

"Well…" Tony stammered. "Uh, I never thought…Um," he gulped.

"Maybe we will have to test it," Ziva smirked as she saw the effect her suggestion had ton Tony.

"Maybe," Tony said, finally coming to his senses as he felt Ziva lead him to the lounging chair. "God, I love you," he breathed as he watched her peel off her pajama pants and top, leaving her naked in the moonlight.

Not responding, Ziva quickly unbuttoned Tony's dress shirt and pushed it off his shoulders before doing the same with his pants and boxers, pulling him gently atop of her as she reclined on the damp lounging chair.

"I love you, too," she smiled as she cupped Tony's face in her hands and pulled him down for a kiss, parting her legs subtly as she did so.

Slowly, Tony pushed inside of her, being sure to be gentle with her swollen stomach. They both released a moan as soon as he was fully sheathed inside of her.

"Move, Tony," Ziva whispered in his ear. "Please?"

"Anything for you," he replied as he began to thrust into her gently, using his arms to keep himself propped up and looking into her eyes.

The rain continued to pour down on the two of them, the water making their bodies slick and their nerve endings even more sensitive.

"Zi," Tony gasped, the warmth of her centre an erotic contrast to the chilly air around her. "You feel so good, baby. Every single time."

"Right back at you," she moaned as he hit a particularly sensitive spot within her. "You are holding back," she pointed out as she used her hands to push his hair back from his face. "Why?"

"Dunno," he groaned softly as he kept eye contact with her.

"Let go," she whispered. "Come for me, Tony," she commanded gently. "I know you want to."

Nodding his agreement, Tony picked up his pace while still remaining gentle for the babies' sake. Moments later, Tony exploded inside of his wife, his moans silenced by Ziva's lips as she kissed him fervently, her own climax taking over her body.

As they both came down from their high and Tony reluctantly slid himself out of her, Ziva pulled her head away from Tony's, keeping it cupped in her hands, a look of concern on her face.

"Tony," she said softly. "Are you crying?"

"Thought the rain would disguise it," he chuckled as he stood up and helped Ziva stand as well.

"Why?" she asked, taking his hand and stopping him from walking back into their apartment. "Are you alright, my love? You can talk to me," she added.

"It was two years ago I left you in Israel," Tony said, his voice both angry and guilty.

"Tony," Ziva sighed as she took his face in her hands. "Why do you have this date memorized?"

"Cuz when the one year mark came I got shitfaced," he laughed. "You were back but I still felt like at any time I would wake up and you'd be gone. I just felt like shit and, well, got shitfaced."

"You got what?" Ziva asked, confusion filling her voice as she imagined what on Earth he was talking about.

"I got drunk," Tony laughed. "More drunk that I've ever been in my life."

"I have told before, Anthony, that you do not need to feel any remorse for what happened that summer. You did nothing wrong."

"But-"

"Shh," Ziva whispered as she placed a finger against Tony's lips. "How about we stop discussing this and get ourselves into bed?"

"I can live with that," Tony smiled as he scooped Ziva up and carried her back into their apartment, both of them eager for sleep.

* * *

When Tony awoke the next morning, he was surprised to find Ziva still fast asleep, soft snores coming from her.

"Good morning, Ziva," he whispered as he kissed her nose softly.

Ziva smiled when she felt Tony's breath tickling her face before tugging the covers up higher up over her body.

"What time is it?" she asked, her voice clearly showing her desire to still be asleep.

"6am," Tony replied. "Normally you're up by now, sweet cheeks," he laughed.

"Normally does not mean always," she groaned. "Now turn the light off and let me go back to sleep," she added.

Concerned by Ziva's unusual morning characteristics, Tony reached out and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Tony!" Ziva gasped as she involuntarily jerked away from Tony's hand. "Your hand is freezing!"

"No, I'm pretty sure your forehead is burning up," he corrected as he pulled his hand away and got out of the bed. "I'm gonna grab the thermometer, kay?"

"Fine," Ziva grumbled as she burrowed under the covers once again.

"Alright," Tony said as he emerged from the bathroom with a thermometer in hand. "Open up."

"What, not gonna do a rectal thermometer?" Ziva tried to joke, a cough coming out instead of a laugh.

"You know I love ya, sweet cheeks," Tony said worriedly as Ziva opened her mouth and accepted the thermometer, "but not that much."

Unable to speak, Ziva simply let her head rest on the pillow and her eyes close, taking a deep breath as she tried to ignore the pounding in her head. A little beep signaled the thermometer had a reading and Ziva opened her mouth automatically, eager to go back to sleep.

"May I sleep now?" she asked.

"Nope," Tony said as he set the thermometer down and began to pull on the nearest clothes he could find.

"Why?" Ziva almost whined, annoyed that Tony was acting this way.

"Cuz' your temp is 104."

* * *

**BumBumBummmmmmmmm**

**Not a cliffhanger, per say, but a hint of what might be in store. **

**And I am so sorry for the long delay. It's finals week, my dad had his corneal transplant last week, and it's been crazy here. But once Thursday at 4pm hits, I'll officially be done with my first semester of college and I'll have a month to write for you guys!**

**Remember to keep any plot ideas coming as well as other story ideas and one shots!**

**Reviews are lovely!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I know that I promised I would have a month to write for you guys, but this break has been absolutely awful. Family life has gone to hell, my dad's eyesight isn't getting any better, and every day I seem to be spiraling deeper into this black hole. But this idea came to me without warning and I'm gonna crank out as many chapters as I can in the week I have before I go back to school. **

**I feel terrible for making everyone wait this long and hopefully I can make my mega hiatuses worth it with these coming chapters.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"_May I sleep now?" she asked. _

"_Nope," Tony said as he set the thermometer down and began to pull on the nearest clothes he could find. _

"_Why?" Ziva almost whined, annoyed that Tony was acting this way._

"_Cuz' your temp is 104."_

* * *

"Where the hell is DiNozzo?"

"I, uh, I dunno, boss. I could try calling Ziva and see if she knows, though."

"I've tried both of their cells, McGee. Ya think that wasn't the first thing I did?" Gibbs snapped at McGee's stuttering.

"I meant via Skype. I can see if she's got her webcam set up and, if she does, I can call her that way and see if she knows where Tony is. It should-"

"Do it!" Gibbs barked as he once again picked up his phone and dialed Tony's cell phone number.

"I'm sorry, Boss," McGee sighed as he looked up from his computer when he heard Gibbs slam the phone back down. "She's not online. Any luck with Tony?"

"Does it look like-?"

"Guys, guys, guys! We need to get to the hospital right now! I think Tony and Ziva are in trouble!"

"Yeah, Abbs, and they're gonna be in even more trouble if DiNozzo isn't on the next elevator or Ziva doesn't call to tell me where the hell he is!"

"No, Gibbs!" Abby protested. "This is serious! I was driving to the Navy Yard when I passed this mega car crash. I rubber necked it because, well, I couldn't help myself, and one of the cars was a blue Mustang! And I know that Tony is late sometimes but he's never been this late before, Gibbs! And there were four ambulances on the scene! Four! I really, really think that they're in trouble! We gotta go to-"

Before Abby could finish her though, Gibbs' phone rang and the three of them spun to face his desk. Abby was nervously biting her nails and McGee had walked to the outside of his desk, his eyes never leaving Gibbs as the silver haired agent picked up the phone.

"Yeah, Gibbs," he said gruffly into the phone, a subtle hint of fear in his voice at the thought of what he might hear. "Bethesda. They're NCIS Agents. Yeah. Be there in five," he stated abruptly before dropping the phone into its cradle and grabbing his coat.

"You were right, Abbs," he said as her took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "Apparently they both listed me as their emergency contact. McGee, grab Ducky and tell him to meet us in the garage. They're on their way to Bethesda now and we're gonna meet them there!"

"He's already waiting at my hearse," Abby said nervously as she reached out and grabbed McGee's hand as they rushed to the elevator.

"That's my girl," both men replied, earning a giggle from Abby.

"Sorry, Boss."

* * *

The first thing Ziva became aware of when her eyes fluttered open was the searing pain in her head followed by the ear splitting sounds adding to that pain.

"Tony?" she croaked, slowly trying to turn her head to face her husband in the driver's seat.

"Ma'am," a man said as she stirred. "Its best you try not to move. We've got a neck brace coming your way right now."

"My husband," she stammered as she felt strange hands begin to wrap something around her neck. "Help him first," she tried to command. "He's not moving," she added, trying to stop the men from aiding her and force them to help Tony.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, you're a bit more important than your husband at the moment. You've got another life inside of you so he's gonna have to wait."

"Two lives," Ziva corrected. "But please, help him," she once again tried to plead. "He's not moving," she added again as she felt warm tears form in her eyes and slowly drop down her cheeks.

"Alright, ma'am," the paramedic began, "on the count of three we're gonna guide you onto the backboard and then into the ambulance. Do you have a preference to which hospital we take you to?"

"Bethesda," another paramedic interrupted as he held up both Tony and Ziva's badges. "Their boss was their emergency contact and said he'd meet us there."

"Bethesda it is," the first paramedic began. "Alright, we're gonna lift you in one…two…three!"

When Ziva heard him reach the final number, her body exploded in pain as she was lifted onto the backboard. Hebrew curses flew from her mouth as she tried to remove herself from the paramedic's grasps.

"I dunno what language that was, but I get the feeling that what you just said wasn't very lady like," the paramedic said with a laugh as he lifted Ziva and the backboard onto a gurney, strapping her on as they pushed it towards the ambulance.

"Hebrew," Ziva said through gritted teeth. "And no, it was not lady like," she added. "Now will you please go to my husband?"

"The other paramedics are already working on getting him out of the car. Once he's freed they'll take him right to Bethesda where you'll be waiting for him," the man replied as he hopped in the back of the ambulance with Ziva, noticing the way she was fingering her wedding rings nervously.

Realizing she couldn't change the mind of the paramedics, Ziva closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Alright, ma'am," the man said as the sirens began to blare and the ambulance began its drive to Bethesda, "I'm gonna get you hooked up to an IV and some oxygen. Can you tell me when you're in pain?"

"Gibbs," Ziva breathed, pain lacing her voice.

"Pardon?"

"Special Agent Gibbs," Ziva said, the effects of the crash beginning to take over both her mind and her body. "He is our boss. Have you called him yet?"

"The police officers who were the first on the scene found his number in both your phones and called him. He said he'd meet us a Bethesda. Now can you please tell me where you're in pain?"

"Left arm," she replied. "Right arm," she added as her breathing became labored. "All over."

"Ma'am," the paramedic said as he both heard and saw the way her breathing became rougher. "You need to stay calm. If you start to hyperventilate or panic now both you and the babies will be at risk."

Ziva nodded her head but was unable to regulate her breathing as images of Tony's bloody face and body flooded her mind. The paramedic placed the oxygen mask over her mouth in hopes that it would calm her but it did no good.

"Artie!" the paramedic cried to the driver, "she's starting to panic and go into shock! You're gonna have to drive faster than that if you wanna save her and the babies!"

"You got it!" the driver called back, pressing firmly on the gas and racing towards Bethesda.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo were both extremely lucky."

"How can you say they were lucky? They were in a car crash! Both of them! At the same time! If you consider that lucky, whaddya-"

"Define 'lucky,'" Gibbs interrupted Abby's frantic rant to the doctor, taking her hand in his and squeezing it.

"Both of them are free from any major or life threatening injuries. Since it was a head on collision, both of them seem to be in about the same condition."

"And what condition would that be?" Ducky asked, stepping out from behind Gibbs to speak with the doctor.

"Fairly stable at this point. Mr. DiNozzo has two broken ribs and quite a few bumps and bruises. One of the broken ribs came dangerously close to puncturing his lung but it missed by a few centimeters. We're performing a scan of his brain right now but we're not expecting anything troublesome to show up."

"And Ziva?" both McGee and Abby asked at the same time, desperate to hear if the babies had survived.

"Mrs. DiNozzo isn't in as good of a condition as her husband. She got cut up pretty badly in the wreck and, after a few tests, we found that she has a pretty nasty infection in her blood stream. And before you ask, Dr. Mallard, we've sent out samples to several locations to be tested so we can properly treat Mrs. DiNozzo."

The team smiled at the doctor's comment yet soon returned to the present as they realized they still had two lives unaccounted for.

"And the babies?" Gibbs asked grimly, knowing that if the babies didn't make it, the doctors might as well sign Ziva's death certificate.

"It's entirely touch and go at this point," the doctor sighed. "Because of the infection in Mrs. DiNozzo's blood, her immune system is incredibly weakened and we had to put her into a medically induced coma to give her body the best chance to kill the infection. But after we did that, we discovered that her water broke in the wreck."

"She's in labor?"

"Abby!" all three men said in unison, turning to face the worried scientist.

"What? They said her water broke and doesn't that usually mean a woman's going into labor? And isn't Ziva not due for another three weeks? Don't give me those looks!"

The doctor couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the interaction between the team but then turned solemn when they turned to face him once again.

"Mrs. DiNozzo isn't in labor," he said, smiling when he saw the sigh of relief Abby let loose. "We gave her something to stop the contractions but because she is in the coma, unless she wakes up in the next few days, the babies will be at an even greater risk than they already are."

The entire team stood in silence after hearing the news and tried to calm their racing thoughts. After a few minutes of silence, McGee was the one to break the silence.

"Can we see her?" he asked.

"At the moment, not Mrs. DiNozzo. But within an hour or two, you should be able to visit her room one or two at a time."

"And Tony?"

"The minute his scan is done I'll come out here and tell you exactly where to go," the doctor smiled.

"Would you like to go in first, Jethro?"

"The doc didn't say we had to go in one at a time, Duck," Gibbs replied as the team stood outside of Tony's hospital room after receiving the okay from his doctor.

"Yes, but I know how you see Tony as a son and I thought perhaps you would like to speak with him alone before Abby goes running in there and crushes him in a hug."

Gibbs replied with a shrug before pushing open the door slowly, not wanting to push Tony too hard too fast.

But Abby didn't have those same thoughts.

The minute she saw Gibbs push the door open, Abby scurried into Tony's room and squealed when she saw his bed propped up at an angle as his eyes awake and focused on the television.

"Tony!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his neck.

"Hey, there, Abbs," Tony groaned, pressing down on the button to deliver more pain relief to his IV, not wanting to tell Abby she was crushing his already broken ribs.

"When your car blew up I do believe that I made you promise not to scare me like that again and here you are, scaring me like that again!" she said when she pulled away to straighten her pigtails.

"Well, it's not like I planned for this to happen," he smiled as he scooted over to let Abby sit next to him on the bed. "Oh, hey boss," he smiled when he saw Gibbs enter the room. "Ducky, McGoo!" he added when the other walked in the room. "I've got the whole welcoming committee here! Well, 'cept Director Toothpick but we don't like him anyways."

"Well, his brain is still 100% Tony," McGee mocked as he reclined against the wall next to Tony's bed.

"Ouch, Probie!" Tony said, feigning hurt. "That hit me right here," he said pointing to his heart, earning a giggle from Abby.

"Have the doctors spoke to you at all about Ziva?" Ducky asked, stepping around Tony's bedside to examine the machines and the charts the doctors had filled out.

"Ziva?" Tony asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "Who's Ziva?"

* * *

**HeeHeeHee**

**Reviews make me not wanna commit suicide!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I would like to make an apology for the error in my last chapter and clarify. I was writing it in a bit of a NyQuil induced haze, so I messed up.**

**I said that Ziva's water broke due to the car crash, but I would like to take that aspect back. If her water broke, then the babies would have to come out within a short period of time and that's not what I want. Rather, imagine that Ziva began to have contractions due to the wreck, not that her water broke. She still has the blood infection so she still is in a medically induced coma, but she has been given medications to stop the contractions until both she wakes from the coma and the babies are closer to their due dates.**

**I am so sorry for the mistake. I'm stupid. HeeHeeHee**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"_Have the doctors spoke to you at all about Ziva?" Ducky asked, stepping around Tony's bedside to examine the machines and the charts the doctors had filled out._

"_Ziva?" Tony asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "Who's Ziva?"_

* * *

Abby jumped up out of Tony's bed and backed away, her eyes wide with fear.

"Wha—Whaddya mean 'who's Ziva?'"

"Ducky, go call that doctor and get him in here," Gibbs commanded as he never broke eye contact with his senior field agent. "I get the feeling they mighta missed something on his brain scan."

"Ziva's your wife, Tony," McGee stated, taking a step towards Abby as he noted the way she began to tremble.

"Your very, very pregnant wife. How can you not remember her? She's…She's Ziva," Abby said softly, tears filling her eyes as memories of Gibbs' memory loss flooded her mind.

"Abigail, perhaps you should come with me to find the doctor," Ducky said softly as he placed a hand on Abby's arm, trying to keep her from a meltdown.

"No!" Abby said, yanking her arm from Ducky's touch. "I'm gonna stay in here and make Tony remember Ziva! They've been through too much for him to just forget all about her! I'm gonna make Tony remember!" she said, several tears falling from her eyes.

"Woah, Abbs," Tony said as he pushed himself up straighter and reached out to grab her hand. "I didn't mean to upset you. I was just messin' around."

Halfway out of the room, Ducky spun on his heels to face Tony while McGee and Gibbs both took a step towards Tony's bed, their faces both angry and relieved.

"You were just messing around?" Gibbs demanded to know.

"It sounded like a much funnier idea in my head, Boss," Tony said sheepishly. "And in my defense, the morphine they're giving me is crazy strong."

"So…You do know who Ziva is?"

"Of course I do, Abby. How could I ever forget my ninja wife?"

"But you're not freaking out like you should be…" Abby trailed off, still hesitant. "I mean, Ziva's lying in a coma in a hospital bed with contractions and here you are playing tricks on us."

"Coma?" Tony nearly shouted as he tried to push himself out of bed. "They told me she was still under the effects of the anesthesia and I could see her once she woke up! Contractions weren't mentioned either!"

"Anthony," Ducky said as he placed a hand on Tony's shoulder and applied gentle pressure to keep him in bed. "You must calm down. Breathing rapidly could cause your lung to hit your broken rib and puncture it."

"I don't care! My wife is lying in a coma and the doctors didn't feel the need to tell me! Why they hell would they do that?"

"Because we don't want to put you at risk," a voice came from the hallway as a doctor stepped into Tony's hospital room. "We knew if we told you the extent of your wife's injuries before you were fully stabilized that you would begin to panic and your body is still extremely weak from the wreck."

"Tell me what's happening with my wife," Tony demanded.

"I will once you calm down, Mr. DiNozzo," the doctor said as he took a syringe and injected something into Tony's IV.

"What did you just put into his IV?" Abby asked nervously.

"Just something to help him calm down. I don't want to tell him all the details of what happened to his wife if I'm not certain he'll remain calm."

"Alright, I'm calm, now tell me how Ziva is!"

"Doctor Mallard, would you like to explain what has happened to Mrs. DiNozzo? I think it would be easiest to hear if it came from you."

"I concur. Now, Anthony, I need you to remain calm while-"

"Tell me how Ziva is!"

"She's got a blood infection from all the cuts and scrapes she got in the accident. They put her into a medically induced coma because her body is so weak and they wanna give her the best chance at fighting the infection. After they put her in the coma they realized the stress of the impact had caused contractions or something so they had to give her even more medications to stop the contractions. The health of the babies is all touch and go and that's all the doctors have told us."

"Thank you, Abigail."

* * *

"I oughta head slap the crap out of you for scaring Abby like you did," Gibbs said as he pushed Tony's hospital door open with his elbow, a cup of coffee steaming in each of his hands.

"Good to see you, too, Boss," Tony smiled as he clicked the remote to turn the television off. "Coffee?" he asked, grinning when Gibbs handed him one of the cups. "You treat me so well," he laughed.

"So why'd ya do it?"

"Why did I do what?" Tony asked, sighing as he took a large gulp of coffee.

"Mess with Abby and tell her you didn't know who Ziva was. You had her pretty freaked out for a while," Gibbs replied as he pulled a chair up next to Tony and sat down.

"Like I said, the morphine was pretty strong and it seemed funnier in my head," Tony shrugged.

"Ya had me pretty freaked out, too," Gibbs added after taking a swig of his coffee, avoiding eye contact with Tony. "Both when I heard about the accident and when you're stupidly decided to fake amnesia."

"I'm sorry, boss," Tony said as he set the coffee cup down on the counter and turned to face his boss more fully.

"Apologies are-"

"A sign of weakness, I know," Tony finished. "But not among family they aren't. You told me that. I apologized to Abby, I apologized to you and I'm gonna apologize to Zi once the doctors let me out of this God awful bed."

"Why do you need to apologize to her?" Gibbs asked.

"Because it's my fault we're in this stupid hospital," Tony sighed. "She was sick when we woke up this morning so I felt the need to rush to the hospital. If I hadn't been so nervous and paranoid, neither one of us would be stuck here."

"Tony, the accident wasn't your fault. The other car crossed the center line and crashed head on into you guys. You did nothing wrong and you know that."

"I did nothing wrong?" Tony mocked. "I dragged Ziva onto the porch last night so I could frickin' kiss her in the rain which turned into sex in the rain! She woke up this morning with a fever of 104 because of my stupid idea and then when I drove her to the hospital we got into a car crash! Boss, I'm pretty sure I did everything wrong!"

"Mr. DiNozzo?"

"What?" Tony snapped at the woman in the doorway.

"I'm your wife's nurse. She's still in the coma, but I can take you to see her if you'd like," the woman said timidly.

* * *

**Did you guys HONESTLY think I was gonna have Tony forget who Ziva was? I mean, come on! I'm a terrible person but I'm not that terrible.**

**But I assure you there are more twists and turns coming your way.**

**Reviews are lovely!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaack.**

**Im sorry I took such a long break. Life really kicked me in the past year and a half so I stopped writing and kinda lost all desire. If you wanna know what happened to me, just lemme know.**

**Recap: Ziva is pregnant with twins. In Chapter 21, she got a fever. She and Tony drove to the hospital but ended up in a car crash. Ziva is in a coma with a blood infection and Tony is just waking up from his surgeries. Just for the sake of it, Ziva is just over 6 months pregnant at this point.**

* * *

_"I did nothing wrong?" Tony mocked. "I dragged Ziva onto the porch last night so I could frickin' kiss her in the rain which turned into sex in the rain! She woke up this morning with a fever of 104 because of my stupid idea and then when I drove her to the hospital we got into a car crash! Boss, I'm pretty sure I did everything wrong!"_

_"Mr. DiNozzo?"_

_"What?" Tony snapped at the woman in the doorway._

_"I'm your wife's nurse. She's still in the coma, but I can take you to see her if you'd like," the woman said timidly_

* * *

"Please!" Tony said exasperatedly as he sat on the side of his hospital bed. "I don't need a wheelchair to walk a few feet down the hall."

"It is procedure," the nurse said. "If you fall or harm yourself in any way, we would be held accountable. It's for your own good, really."

"Fine," Tony groaned as he was helped into the chair and winced in pain. "Now can we go see my wife?"

"Yes," the woman replied as she began to push him from the room. Just as they left the room, Gibbs walked into it.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Right here, boss!" Tony replied, causing the nurse to stop in her tracks and turn to face the man who was now walking towards them. "They say I can visit Ziva," he said, answering Gibbs' question before he could ask it.

"Can I come?" Gibbs asked the nurse, the concern obviously showing on his face.

"We shouldn't let you…" the nurse said. "But…I suppose you can go in and see Mrs. DiNozzo as well. Just keep it down so the other nurses don't know I've let you both in."

"Thanks," Gibbs replied as he began to walk with the nurse and Tony towards the room where Ziva lay unconscious.

Once they reached the room, the nurse handed the handles of Tony's wheelchair to Gibbs.

"I will be back in an hour to get Mr. DiNozzo for his x-ray," she smiled as she walked from the room.

Gibbs pushed Tony to the curtain, both of the men taking a deep breath before pulling the curtain back to reveal Ziva's body.

"Ziva…" Tony sighed, seeing his wife in a way he had never seen her before. Not even in Somalia had she been as pale or as fragile looking as she was now. Her olive skin was pasty pale and her hair was pulled into a ponytail, most likely done by a nurse. Machines were attached to her and her pregnant belly and beeped regularly. "Oh my god," he said as he was pushed forward by Gibbs so he could touch her hand.

"Do you wanna be alone?" Gibbs asked as he saw a tear fall from Tony's eye.

"No," Tony said as he grasped Ziva's hand and felt her scorching flesh beneath his. "You can stay," he added.

"Kay," Gibbs said as he pulled a chair up next to Tony and the bed, sighing as he looked at the machines surrounding his two agents.

"Do you think she's gonna make it?" Tony asked softly as he never took his eyes away from his wife.

"She will," Gibbs said confidently.

"How do you know?" Tony asked, part angry and part genuinely curious.

"Shannon went into the hospital with a fever of 102 when she was 6 months pregnant with Kelly. She wasn't in a coma or have an infection like Ziva, but she was in the hospital for a week. She made it out like nothing ever happened," Gibbs confessed, remembering the fear he felt that he knew Tony must be feeling.

"Really?" Tony asked, turned to look at Gibbs. "So…She's gonna make it?"

"I think so," Gibbs replied.

The two men sat in silence for the remainder of the hour, both of them watching the slow rise and fall of Ziva's chest as she breathed in the breath Tony and Gibbs both so desperately hoped she would cling to.

* * *

Eight days later, a nurse came into Tony's hospital room with a smile on her face.

"Hey, there!" Tony said, smiling as he and McGee watched a basketball game on the television in his room. "We've got a twenty dollar bet going on. Wanna join in?" he asked the woman in the scrubs.

"No, thanks," Mr. DiNozzo the woman replied. "But would you like to join me on a trip to your wife's room?"

"Nurse?" Tony asked, turning away from the television to look into the gentle eyes of the nurse. "Is Ziva okay?"

"She just woke up," the woman said with a smile.

"Gotta run, McGee!" Tony said as he, as fast as he could with his healing ribs, stood up and grabbed the IV stand that he could walk with. "Please. Take me to Ziva."

"Give her my best, Tony," McGee smiled as he patted Tony on the back and left the room smiling.

"Will do, probie," Tony smiled as he slowly walked down the hall to Ziva's room.

"She has a brain scan and a few other tests at 2pm so you can only see her for a short while," the nurse began as they headed to where Ziva lay. "But after those exams, you are free to spend as much time with her as possible. We may even be able to move a bed in here," she said when they reached Ziva's door.

"Thank you," Tony said as he walked into the room and saw Ziva's eyes open.

"Zi," he breathed as he moved swiftly to her bedside.

"Tony," she smiled as she opened her arms, wincing as she did so, but not caring as she embraced her husband for what felt like the first time.

"I was so scared," Tony admitted as a few tears fell from his eyes. He pulled out of her arms and cupped her face in his hands. "You gotta pinky promise never to ever, ever, ever scare me like that again."

"I promise," Ziva said as tears fell from her eyes as well. "How are you?" she asked, noticing the IV tower he pulled with him.

"A few bumps and bruises, ribs got a bit messed up. They've given me some awesome painkillers," he smiled. "But you…" he trailed off. "How are you?" he asked, sitting next to her on the edge of the bed and placing his hand on her stomach. "And how are the babies?"

"I am in pain," Ziva admitted, knowing she was safe to talk about her weaknesses with Tony. "They do not wish to give me too many pain killers as the babies may be affected. But…I am so scared, Tony," she said. "They say that I have an infection in my blood system from the cuts and the babies may not be okay from the impact."

"In a few minutes they'll do the tests and scans and we'll know more," Tony said, trying to reassure both he and his wife. "They told me they'd been giving you antibiotics for the infection and the babies…The twins will be okay. I promise."

"Mrs. DiNozzo?" a voice came from the door way. "We're ready for your scans now. Your husband will have to wait, but he can wait here until you return," she said as she took the brakes off of Ziva's bed and began pushing her to the door.

"Tony," Ziva said, her voice panicky. "You will be here when I get back?"

"Not going anywhere, sweet cheeks."

* * *

"Alright," a doctor said as he entered the room where Ziva had been wheeled. "Ready for an ultra sound?"

"Please," Ziva said as she rolled her hospital provided gown up to expose her stomach. "Let me know my children are okay."

"I'll try my best," the doctor said as he squirted jell onto Ziva's stomach and began to move his wand around her stomach. He scrunched his eyebrows as the sound of a heartbeat began to fill the room.

"What is that face for?" Ziva asked, fear filled her face. "Your face. It does not look good."

"Mrs. DiNozzo, please remain calm," the doctor said as he continued to move his wand around. He finally placed it back where it belonged and looked at Ziva.

"Ma'am, did you hear the heart beats?" he asked.

"Yes…" she trailed off.

"There was only one heart beat," he said softly. "I am sorry, but you've lost one of the babies."

* * *

**Well? Thoughts?**


	25. Chapter 25

**So, I'm kinda making up the medical procedures that would take place in this situation. Please don't attack me because they are total bogus.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

_"Ma'am, did you hear the heart beats?" he asked._

_"Yes…" she trailed off._

_"There was only one heart beat," he said softly. "I am sorry, but you've lost one of the babies."_

* * *

"In a few days, a doctor will have to remove the baby from the womb in order to keep the other baby safe," the man continued.

"Y…you mean it will have to be aborted?" Ziva stammered, the idea that she had lost one of her children still not registering in her mind.

"For lack of a better word, yes. Either that or the health of the remaining fetus will-"

"It is not a fetus! It is my child!" Ziva snapped.

"I apologize," the doctor said. "For the health of your remaining child, we need to remove the child that was killed in the car crash. Many women fear the word abortion but since the child is already gone, it is a very safe, very legal procedure."

"I wish to see my husband.

Minutes later, Ziva was back in her room and crying into Tony's arms, her body aching from the sobs that wracked her body.

"Our child is gone," Ziva cried softly into Tony's chest.

"Sweetie," Tony said as her tried to remain strong for his wife. "We've still gone one little DiNozzo growing inside of you," he added.

"But we are supposed to have two!" she snapped at Tony, the machines automatically beginning to beep wildly as her heart rate began to rise.

"Baby, you gotta calm down," Tony stated. "Or else the nurses are gonna come in and kick me out of here."

As if on cue, a nurse walked into the room and noticed the distraught state of Ziva.

"Mr. DiNozzo, I must ask you to leave."

"Not gonna happen," Tony replied as he pulled Ziva closer.

"Tony," Ziva said softly. "Go. I wish to be alone right now."

"But…Zi," Tony stammered as Ziva scooted her body away from his. "We're in this together, baby."

"Please," Ziva asked.

"Fine," Tony said as he slowly moved up from the bed and grabbed his IV stand. "I love you, Ziva," he added.

"I love you, too."

Waiting outside of Ziva's room to greet Tony was Gibbs, holding a coffee for Tony.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said softly. Tony kept walking, trying to ignore his boss. "DiNozzo," Gibbs said again, this time firmer.

"What, boss?" Tony snipped.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

With those words, Tony turned to face Gibbs, revealing a stream of tears that had fallen from his face.

"We lost one of the babies, Gibbs," Tony stated, even though he knew Gibbs already knew. "Ziva kicked me out of her room—what if I lose her, too?"

"You're not gonna lose Ziver," Gibbs said simply. "She's going through a lot right now. But I guarantee you that the minute the time of the procedure to remove the lost child arrives, she will be begging for you. And you sure as hell better be there."

"Of course I'll be there," Tony said confidently.

"Good," was Gibbs' reply as he handed Tony his coffee and patted him gently on the back."

* * *

The next day, Ziva found herself in a sterilized room, awaiting the removal of the baby she had recently lost. Tony had been discharged from the hospital earlier that day and she had never felt more alone.

"Are you ready, Mrs. DiNozzo?" the doctor asked, noticing that Ziva was alone in the room.

"Yes," was her only response.

The doctor sighed and patted her knee before instructing her to place her hands in the cold stirrups that would allow him access to her womb. Just as her feel felt the cool steel of the stirrups, Ziva clenched her eyes shut.

"Wait," she asked frantically. "My husband. I need my husband. Anthony DiNozzo. He was discharged this morning. He-"

"Is right here," Tony interrupted as he walked into the room and held onto his wife's hand. "I'm right here, Zi," he smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"How did you know?" Ziva asked softly.

"My gut," Tony smiled as he looked to the doctor.

"Ready now?" the doctor asked softly.

"Yes," Ziva nodded as she squeezed Tony's hand fiercely and clenched her eyes shut.

"It's gonna be okay, my love," Tony whispered in her ear as the doctor began the procedure. Ziva nodded her head as the doctor began the procedure and removed the lost child from her womb.

Within the hour, the procedure was over and Tony was able to push Ziva's wheelchair back to her room, both of them wiping soft tears from their eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked once he situated Ziva on her bed.

"I am very cold," Ziva admitted, smiling when Tony pulled the covers up to her chin and walked to the small closet in her room where there was an extra blanket and a pair of socks. He slipped the socks on to her chilly feet and then laid the extra blanket atop her.

"Better?" he asked with a smile.

"Much," Ziva said. "Perhaps you could lay with me for a little while?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Tony smiled as he laid his body close to his wife and wrapped her in his arms, keeping her both warm and at peace.

"I cannot believe we lost on of the babies," Ziva said, repeating what she had been repeating since the procedure ended.

"I know, Zi," Tony sighed as he kissed her forehead gently. "But it kept us from losing both," he added, trying to remind her that their loss was also a gain.

"I know," she admitted. "May I ask you to do something for me?" she asked.

"Anything you need, Zi, I will do for you."

"It is not something that I need, per say," she said softly. "Put your hands on me?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"They are, silly," Tony said, pretending to not understand what she meant, as he squeezed her shoulder gently.

"No," Ziva said with a small laugh. "You know what I mean."

"Zeev," Tony said softly as he leaned his head down to kiss her lips slowly. "Are you sure?"

"Please?" she asked, kissing him just a bit deeper. "Just for a minute or two?"

"Don't have to ask twice," Tony smiled as he slipped his hand down her shoulder to cup her left breast through her hospital gown. There was no bra to act as a second barrier between her breast so Tony was able to tweak her nipple gently before maneuvering his other hand to grasp her other breast. She moaned softly and Tony continued his ministrations until a knock came at the door.

"Thank you," she smiled. "I will make it up to you once I am better," she added softly as the nurse walked in.

"Hello, guys," the nurse smiled as she saw the couple holding each other close. "I'm afraid visiting hours are over and Tony is going to have to leave for the night."

"But he is my husband," Ziva said, confused.

"Rules are a bit different after any surgery or procedure. You have to wait at least 12 hours before you can have a regular visitor."

"It's okay, Zi," Tony said as he kissed her once again. "I'll be back first thing in the morning, okay?"

"I love you so, so much, Tony," Ziva said softly.

"Love you more," Tony smiled. "And I love you," Tony said, placing his hand on Ziva's stomach.

* * *

Once Tony arrived at his apartment, he found he had a voicemail on his machine. He wiped the tears from his eyes and listened to it, laughing as he heard McGee's voice.

"Hey, Tony. This is Tim. Uh, McGee. I called your house cuz I figured you were at the hospital with Ziva. I was, uh, wondering if you wanted me to come over and fix your television. You mentioned it not working properly and I'm not doing anything tonight and…Just let me know, okay? I'll even bring a pizza. Call me. Bye."

Tony laughed at the message and at McGee. He hadn't stopped crying since he left the hospital and didn't feel like having a guest. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and pulled his phone out of his pocked, dialing McGee's number.

"Hey, Probie," Tony said when McGee picked up the phone.

"Hey, Tony," McGee replied. "Are you okay? You sound like you've been crying…"

"I have been. But I'm okay. And I don't really feel like having guests right now. I'm really sorry," he said before abruptly hanging up the phone, an idea forming in his head.

Hearing the click of the phone and knowing Tony, McGee grabbed his keys and headed to his car, planning to visit Tony to find out if he truly was okay.

Within twenty minutes, McGee was at Tony and Ziva's apartment, running up the stairs to Tony's apartment. He knocked swiftly on the door and waited impatiently.

Groaning, Tony stood up from his position on the couch, something on the table glistening in the light.

"McGee," he said when he opened the door. "Whaddya want?"

"You didn't sound okay…"

"I am. Or, at least I will be," Tony said with a sigh.

"You're not gonna drink yourself into oblivion, right?" McGee asked, the concern in his voice obvious.

"Nope," Tony said with a smile.

"Then what's your plan, Tony?" McGee asked, annoyed that Tony was making them have this conversation in the hallway.

"I finally understand why she used to do it," Tony said, the subject change confusing McGee.

"Why who did what?" McGee asked.

"Ziva. I finally understand why she did it."

"Did what?" McGee snapped.

"Cut."

* * *

**I know this direction of the story may not be the best, but if you guys throw enough of a fit, I'll make sure that Tony stays safe. **

**Thoughts?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for such great reviews, guys. Really. Some of them gave me such confidence and ideas. I am glad to know that I still have readers out there. Thanks!**

* * *

_"Ziva. I finally understand why she did it."_

_"Did what?" McGee snapped._

_"Cut."_

* * *

"Tony," McGee said as he took a step towards Tony, not sure if he had acted on his new found impulses or not. "What are you talking about?"

"Cutting, McGoo," Tony said with a sick laugh. "I just tried it. And I finally know why Ziva did it for such a long time. It really does make the pain go away."

"Tony," McGee once again said. "Let me see your arm."

Tony revealed his arm easily to McGee, revealing a shallow cut that was three or four inches long. Only minimal blood had appeared and McGee sighed a sigh of relief when he realized Tony had not harmed himself to the levels that Ziva had.

"I used a nail file. One of those sharp little suckers that come attached to nail clippers. At least I thought it was gonna be a sharp little sucker. Guess I failed at it, huh?" Tony said.

"Why'd ya do it?" McGee asked, stepping fully into Tony's apartment and closing the door behind him.

"I just lost a kid, Tim!"

"I…" McGee stammered. "I didn't know that, Tony," he admitted. "Gibbs didn't show up to work after visiting you and Ziva and…"

"Well, now ya know," Tony said, tears welling in his eyes. "One of the babies didn't make it. The trauma from the accident I caused killed them."

"And you blame yourself for the baby's death. And Ziva's pain."

"Bingo! Ten points to Probie!"

"Tony, being a snarky bastard isn't going to help you in any way," McGee snapped. "I'm just trying to help you. Like a friend should do."

"But being a snarky bastard is easier than feeling the pain. And cutting is easier than both. At least it was this time," Tony sighed.

"Please, Tony," McGee said as he looked Tony in the eye. "Promise me that this is the last time you will ever, ever hurt yourself on purpose. That you'll go to Janice with the man hands and talk about it and get help. At least until you're not gonna do this again."

"Only if you promise to not tell Ziva," Tony said softly. "She's already going through a lot. I can't make her go through this as well."

"As long as it doesn't get any worse," McGee said, "I promise not to tell her any of this ever happened."'

"Thanks, Tim."

* * *

A week later, Ziva was allowed to go home with strict orders to stay on bedrest. Tony's small cut had healed to a light pink scar that was sure to fade within another week.

"Ready to head home, sweet cheeks?" Tony smiled as he helped Ziva into her wheelchair that would let her leave the hospital she had been in for weeks.

"Yes. I need my own bed," Ziva replied. "And my husband to cook real food for me."

"Well, the doctors said be careful about what you eat but I can definitely make something for you tonight."

"Toda," Ziva smiled as she and Tony exited the hospital automatic doors. She maneuvered her way into the rental car Tony had gotten before he could purchase a new one.

The entire drive home, Tony took extra precaution as to not get them into yet another car accident. Ziva noticed his fear and placed her hand on his arm, offering silent support as they maneuvered the streets of D.C. until they reached their apartment.

Tony quickly moved to help Ziva out of the car and then walk carefully with her to their front door, quickly opening it and guiding her to the couch.

"I'll make you some tea right now but what would you like for dinner? I was thinking pasta because that is simple and should be easy on your stomach," Tony said as he moved around the kitchen and began the tea making process.

"Pasta is fine with me," Ziva smiled as she flipped on the television and began to browse the channels.

"DiNozzo pasta coming right up!"

* * *

After the two had finished dinner and Tony had helped Ziva into a pair of his old sweats and into bed, he emerged from the bathroom and crawled into bed next to her, wearing sweats as well.

"How's the belly feeling?" Tony asked as he wrapped his arm around her propped up body. "The pasta sitting okay?"

"Yes, my love," Ziva smiled as she kissed his cheek softly. In doing so, she noticed an inch of Tony's wrist and, thus, the light pink scar that Tony had inflicted upon himself.

"Anthony!" she gasped, reaching for his arm, her large belly in the way. "What happened?"

"Oh, that?" Tony stammered, caught off guard. "Its nothing. Really."

"Tony…" Ziva breathed as she manage to pull his sleeve up. "You did that to yourself…"

"Yeah," Tony admitted, guilt filling his voice. "You found such relief in it and the day I had to leave you after that procedure, I tried it. I tried it just this once and Tim came over and made sure I wouldn't do it again and convinced me to see Janice with the man hands to talk and…It was just one cut, Ziva."

"It always begins as one cut," Ziva said softly, not taking her eyes away from the scar. "For me it began as this. And then the pain kept coming back and the cutting got worse. Tony, you could end up like me! Covered in scars and constantly in fear of relapsing!"

"Zi, please," Tony begged. "Stay calm. The babies need you to stay calm."

"Baby," Ziva corrected, her voice softer. "There is only one."

"Oh, shit, Ziva. I am so sorry," Tony said as he looked down at the tears welling in her eyes. "I didn't mean to bring up the baby. And I didn't plan on you seeing the scar. I knew it would kill you inside."

"Then why did you do it?" Ziva asked.

"To kill the thing inside of me. The voices telling me I wasn't good enough to be a father and that I was the reason you were in such pain and that I should blame myself for the loss of our baby. Like you said once before, I used the physical pain to kill the emotional pain that wouldn't go away."

"Oh, Tony," Ziva murmured. "I had no idea that my cutting would influence you in this way. I never meant for you to travel down the same path I did."

"Zi, this isn't your fault. I did this of my own accord. It isn't your fault. It is my fault. And I'm not going to travel down the path you did. I am getting help and I'm gonna have you to keep me from trying it again and…I love you so much," he said as he wiped a tear from Ziva's eyes.

"Promise me that you will keep talking to someone. Either Janice with the man hands or Lisa, my old therapist, or Gibbs or Ducky. Please?"

"Pinky promise," Tony smiled holding his pinky out.

"Pinky promise," Ziva repeated.

* * *

Reviews are awesome!


	27. Chapter 27

**_Sorry for the delay! I got a new job and its insane! This is a filler chapter but I hope you like it._**

* * *

_"Promise me that you will keep talking to someone. Either Janice with the man hands or Lisa, my old therapist, or Gibbs or Ducky. Please?"_

_"Pinky promise," Tony smiled holding his pinky out._

_"Pinky promise," Ziva repeated._

* * *

"Well," Lisa said as she crossed her legs and smiled at Tony. "We've been talking for a month and you've seemed to come a long way."

"Thanks," Tony sighed. "With a wife and kid on the way, I gotta be the strong one. I can't…ya know."

"Cut?"

"Yeah, that," Tony said as he avoided Lisa's gaze.

"In the entire month we have been talking, you haven't been able to say the word cut or cutting," Lisa pointed out. "Is there a reason?"

"I dunno," Tony said as he fidgeted on the couch across from the therapist. "Ziva and I used to have a code word for cutting so I guess I'm just not used to saying it, I guess."

"That would make sense. But in order to help you and Ziva fully move on, you can't be afraid of the word anymore. Try saying it. Try saying what you said before but use the word cut."

Tony sighed but bit his lip and began to speak.

"With a wife and kid on the way, I gotta be the strong one. I can't…I can't cut," Tony said.

Lisa smiled and stood up, writing up a receipt for Tony as he stood up and pulled his jacket on.

"You've come a long way," Lisa repeated as she handed him a slip of paper and a letter stating he had completed a month of therapy and was fit for duty once his ribs had fully healed.

"I couldn't have done it without your help, doc," Tony smiled as he took the receipt and walked from her office, eager to get home to his wife.

* * *

Ziva was sitting on the couch, rubbing her eight month pregnant belly when Tony walked in with two bags of groceries for dinner. She looked up and smiled at him, her eyes clearly exhausted from the lack of sleep she had been getting.

"Hey, sweet cheeks," Tony said as he placed the groceries down and walked to his wife, kissing her softly on the lips. "Did you get that nap in you were talking about while I was gone?"

"I tried," Ziva said as she continued to rub her stomach. "The baby would not stop kicking and allow me a moment of peace so I simply caught up on the news and tried to clean up a bit. Did you bring dinner?" she asked, eyeing the bags.

"I bought some stuff to make Greek salads and a bag of pita bread and hummus for us," he smiled. "And, of course, I plan on ordering a pizza before the night is over," he added with a laugh.

"Toda," Ziva smiled as she pushed herself from the couch and made her way to the kitchen where Tony stood. "Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

"You should sit," Tony said as he pulled a chair from their dining room table. "And if you want to cut up the lettuce and other veggies, I can start cooking the chicken."

"I can do that," Ziva smiled as she sat down and let Tony place the veggies and a large salad bowl in front of her. The two prepared in silence for a few moments until both made a move to speak at once.

"Ziva,"

"Tony,"

They laughed before Ziva smiled and allowed Tony to go first.

"I was thinking, Zi," Tony said as he placed the cubes of seasoned chicken in a skillet, "that, uh, maybe we could start…We could maybe start looking for a house…" he finished nervously, unsure as to how Ziva and her hormones would take it.

"Really?" Ziva asked, her voice shocked.

"Yeah, but it was only a thought so if you don't wanna get a house that's fine. I just though with the baby on the way and maybe more in the future, it'd be nice to have a place of our own and—"

"Tony," Ziva smiled, "that is what I was going to suggest."

"Really?" Tony laughed as he stirred the chicken.

"Yes," she replied as she tossed the salad and veggies in a Greek dressing. "Especially since our family is clearly going to grow, I think a house would be perfect. My only suggestion is that we wait until this child is born and I am able to stand for more than five minutes to start looking."

Tony couldn't contain his smile as he placed the chicken in the salad and added the bread and hummus to the table.

"We're gonna buy a house," he whispered in her ear with a smile.

"We are going to buy a house," she repeated as she kissed his cheek and gave his hand a soft squeeze.

* * *

The next week, Tony and Ziva were sitting in the doctor's office, waiting for their last appointment before going into labour. They were set to find out which of the twins—the boy or girl—had survived the accident and were going to get some last minute information about delivery and what to expect.

"DiNozzo?" a the nurse asked when she entered the waiting room.

Tony and Ziva walked up to her and shook her hand before going into the office. The nurse took all of Ziva's vital signs before wheeling an ultrasound machine into the room.

"Alrighty," the nurse smiled as she squirted the gel onto Ziva's stomach. "First I'm going to check on the baby's health and then I'll let you two guess what the sex of your baby is," she smiled as she began to move the wand around Ziva's large stomach.

"What do you see?" Ziva asked, clearly nervous as to the health of her remaining child.

"A very healthy baby," the nurse smiled as the sound of a heartbeat sounded in the room. "Very strong heartbeat and a healthy size for now. I'm taking some photos now for you guys to pick up from the front desk," she smiled. "Can you tell what sex it is?" she asked.

"Tony?" Ziva asked, turning her head to look up to Tony. "What do you think it is?"

"Girl," Tony said confidently. "It's a girl."

"Is that your final answer?" the nurse said with a smirk.

"No. Boy. It's definitely a boy…Or girl."

"Please," Ziva laughed as she turned to the nurse. "Tell us?" she asked.

"You were right on the first try," the nurse smiled as she placed the wand back and wiped off Ziva's stomach.

"A girl?" Ziva asked, tears already forming in her eyes. "We are having a girl?"

"Yep," the nurse smiled. "And with that, I will leave you two alone. The next time I see you will be in the delivery room," she added.

Once she left, both Tony and Ziva looked into each other's teary eyes.

"We're having a baby girl," Tony said as he kissed his wife deeply. "A little mini ninja," he added with a smile.

"I…I do not know what to say," she said with a smile as she looked at the photo of their baby still projected onto the ultrasound machine. "We are having a girl," she said as she wiped her eyes.

"I love you so much, Ziva," he said sincerely. "Thank you so much for this. This is the best gift anyone has ever given me."

"I love you, too," Ziva replied just as sincerely. "And thank you for this gift as well."

* * *

**Short and sweet but I wanted to get something up for you guys.**

**PLEASE suggest baby names! I have a few that I like but if you have any that you think would be good for Tony and Ziva, let me know!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Nothing huge to say. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_"I…I do not know what to say," she said with a smile as she looked at the photo of their baby still projected onto the ultrasound machine. "We are having a girl," she said as she wiped her eyes._

_"I love you so much, Ziva," he said sincerely. "Thank you so much for this. This is the best gift anyone has ever given me."_

_"I love you, too," Ziva replied just as sincerely. "And thank you for this gift as well._

* * *

Ziva had tears in her eyes as she and Tony flipped through a baby name book they had purchased on their way home from the doctor's office.

"Scooter," Tony laughed as he flipped to a random page in the book. "Could you imagine naming your child after a childhood mode of transportation?"

"I do not think I could do that to our child," Ziva laughed, clutching her swollen belly. "It is my turn," she said as she held her hand out for the book. Tony handed it to her and she smiled as she opened the book towards the beginning. She stopped laughing when she looked at the first name on the page.

"Zi?" Tony asked, placing a hand on her belly. "What's up? Is something wrong?"

"Ari," she said, pointing to the name on the page. "It has both a male and female version," she stated as she stared at the name on the page. "It means lion," she added.

"I'm sorry, Zi," Tony said as he rubbed her belly gently. "Maybe we could name the baby Ari?" he asked.

"No," Ziva snapped. "I am sorry," she said as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I simply…I do not want to name my child after him. Please."

"Okay," Tony smiled as he kissed the crown of her head gently. "So…Scooter it is?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"No!" Ziva laughed as she imagined scurrying after a girl named Scooter. "Let me open the book again."

"Fine," Tony sighed dramatically as he let her open the book again.

"Esther," Ziva smiled as she open the book. "I had a childhood friend named Esther," she added. "The book says it means star," she read.

"I like it," Tony grinned.

"You do?" Ziva asked, not expecting him to like a name they picked so early on.

"Yeah," he responded. "It's like Star of David," he smiled, pronouncing it like her maiden name. "Your own little piece of Israel."

"But you are not Israeli," Ziva pointed out.

"I know," Tony laughed. "But you are. And you're special to me. Thus, I like the name."

"But do you really like it?"

"Do you really like it?"

Ziva smiled and took a moment to think about it.

"I think we may have a winner," she smiled.

"Esther," Tony said as he scooted down to kiss her belly. "Hey there, baby Esther."

Ziav laughed and ruffled his hair.

"You choose the middle name," Ziva smiled. "I want you to choose it."

* * *

Ziva was just two weeks from her due date when Tony had been given the okay to go back to work. He was concerned about leaving her but she had convinced him he would need to save up as much time as possible for the times when the baby was born.

"I love you, Zi," Tony said as he pulled the covered up over his wife and kissed her softly. "Remember—you call me and I will drive faster than you to get to your side, okay?"

"Yes, my love," Ziva smiled as she nuzzled his neck and inhaled his scent deeply. "I will miss you but I will be just fine. The baby is not due for another two weeks. I am sure that, with your DNA, it will not be early."

"I think that was an insult, but I'll just say I love you one more time and leave," Tony smiled as he grabbed his backpack and walked from their apartment, anxiety filling his body.

Hours passed and things were both quiet at the bull pen and at the apartment. There was no major case for the team to respond to so Tony was just working on paperwork, catching up on what he had missed while he was gone.

Just at Tony went to the bathroom at NCIS, Ziva went to the bathroom at their apartment. When Tony returned to his desk, he found a text on his phone from Ziva.

"My water has broken," was all it said.

"Boss!" Tony yelled as he grabbed his backpack and keys. "Gotta go!"

"Is she okay?" Gibbs asked, rising from his chair.

"Water broke," Tony shouted over his shoulder. "Come when you can!" he added before jumping in the elevator and pressing the button for the parking garage. Just as he said, he drove faster than Ziva was known for to arrive at their apartment. He barged in the door, breathless and heart racing.

"Zi?" he called as he threw his backpack down and grabbed the bag the doctor had instructed them to pack. "Bedroom," she called to him.

He ran towards the bedroom and sighed when he saw she was alright. "You ready to go?" he smiled, going over to her and kissing her forehead.

"Yes. I am sorry I could not make it to the living room to meet you," she smiled as she pushed herself up from the bed.

"No apologies," Tony smiled as he took her hand and walked with her to the car, a hand placed gently on her back to support her wobbling.

They made it to the hospital in record time and Tony grabbed a wheel chair for Ziva once they were within the doors. He wheeled her to the front desk, breathless.

"Ziva DiNozzo," he said, taking a deep breath. "She's in labour."

"Tony," Ziva smiled as she placed her hand in his. "It is okay. The baby will not come for many hours. You do not need to be so frantic."

"Sorry, Zi," Tony said. "Sorry, doc," he added as he turned back to the woman at the front desk.

"It's quite alright," the nurse smiled. "People are usually just as frantic as you are now," she laughed. "Now follow me and I can get you into the maternity ward."

* * *

Several hours had passed since they entered and the doctor was examining how far Ziva had dilated when she smiled and took her gloves off.

"Well, Tony and Ziva," the nurse said, "it looks like it's time to get ready to start pushing."

Ziva nodded as she turned to Tony who was holding her hand. "Are the others here?" she asked. "Or will they be here when she is born?"

"They'll be here," Tony said as he took a seat next to her for the process that was about to begin. "Promise," he smiled as he felt her squeeze his hand.

"I am scared," she whispered softly to him as the doctor went to get her gown and gloves on. "What if I am not ready to be a mother?"

"I'm scared, too," Tony admitted. "But we can figure this out together. And the team will be there with us for support. We got this," he said shakily.

"Ready?" the doctor said as she walked back into the room with a nurse, both of them with gowns on to protect them.

"I have no choice but to be," Ziva said with a laugh. "So I suppose we are."

"Good answer," the doctor said as she spread Ziva's legs and positioned the blanket over her thighs. "Now, on the count of three, I'm gonna have you give one big push, alright? The stronger the push, the less you'll have to do and the sooner the baby will be out."

Ziva nodded her head and closed her eyes.

"One…two…" the doctor counted. "Three!"

Ziva clenched her eyes, squeezed Tony's hand, and pushed as strongly as she could. She let out a soft cry as pain filled her body but tried to contain herself.

"Great job," the nurse said as Ziva stopped pushing and took a breath. "You can scream if you need," she laughed. "There's sound proofing here so you can cry if the pain gets too intense."

"You're safe, Zi," Tony whispered in her ear, knowing her fears of letting go fully and losing control. "Let go."

She nodded and looked to the doctor. "Another push?" she asked.

"You got it," the nurse smiled as she counted to three and Ziva let out a scream and a strong push.

An hour later, Ziva was covered in sweat from the pushing and was growing more exhausted. "I do not know if I can do this," she said as Tony wiped her face with a towel.

"Yes, yes you can," Tony encouraged her. "You're only a few pushes away. And once those are done, we're gonna have our baby girl."

"Is the team here?" she asked, trying to regain her composure and strength.

"Yep. Gibbs and McGoo and Abby and Ducky are all waiting outside for the baby."

"Alright, Ziva," the doctor said. "One last big push and you should be the proud mother of a baby girl."

Ziva nodded her head before looking into Tony's eyes.

Her gaze never left his as she pushed one last time, the cries of an infant soon filling the room. Ziva relaxed against the bed as she stopped pushing, her body shaking from exhaustion.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" the nurse asked Tony.

"Yeah," Tony smiled as he tried to pry his hand from Ziva's. Finally released from her grip, he kissed her skin, salty from sweat, before going over to cut the cord of the baby.

The baby was whisked away to be cleaned and taken care of while the nurse cleaned Ziva and covered her legs with a new, less sweaty blankets.

"You did it, Zi," Tony smiled as he kissed her. "You're a momma."

"And you are a poppa," she smiled as she laid her head back on the bed and closed her eyes. "I am exhausted," she admitted as she scooted over to let Tony lay on the bed with her.

A knock came on the door and the nurse entered with a small pink bundle in her arms.

"Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo," she smiled as she walked over to them. "Here's your sweet little girl. She was very calm as we cleaned and took her tests and such."

Ziva took the baby in her hands and smiled, pulling the blanket down a tad to look at her baby's olive skinned face. She had dark hair sprouting from her head and her brown eyes had flecks of Tony's hazel color in them.

"She's almost as gorgeous as you," Tony said as he kissed his wife's head and watched Ziva slowly caress the baby.

"Whenever you're ready, we've got the birth certificate ready. Just need a name and your signatures. But take your time," the nurse smiled.

"We already have a name," Ziva smiled as she looked to the nurse. "

"Esther," Tony whispered as he looked into his baby's eyes. "Esther Jennifer DiNozzo."

* * *

**Next up, the team meets the baby!**

**Review are lovely!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Come on, guys! Keep the reviews coming. I'm writing this story for you guys. :-D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"We already have a name," Ziva smiled as she looked to the nurse. "_

_"Esther," Tony whispered as he looked into his baby's eyes. "Esther Jennifer DiNozzo._

* * *

"Would you like to hold her?" Ziva asked softly as she turned her head to face her husband.

"I…I…" Tony stammered.

"You will not break her," Ziva laughed. "She would like to be held by her daddy," she added.

"Well, if it's what she wants," Tony laughed as he took the pink bundle handed to her and smiled as the baby opened her eyes to look up at her father.

"See," Ziva said as she leaned her head against Tony's shoulder. "She loves you already."

"Well, I've loved her for 9 months so I've got her beat," Tony said softly as he watched the baby close its eyes in exhaustion.

"You said the team was here?" Ziva asked, eager for her pseudo family to meet the newest addition.

"Yeah," Tony smiled as he handed the baby back to Ziva. "Want me to go grab them?"

"Please," Ziva smiled as she once again held her baby in her arms. "I am sure they are just as anxious to meet Esther as I am," she said.

"Why are you anxious, baby?" he asked. "They'll love her."

"What if McGee and Abby do not want to be her godparents?" she asked. "And Gibbs does not approve of using Jenny's name as a middle name? And what if Ducky thought he was going to be a godparent and he is not?"

"Zi, sweetie," Tony said as he smiled as kissed her cheek. "Probie and Abby are gonna say yes in a heartbeat and Gibbs will love the name and Ducky is gonna spoil her rotten, I'm sure. How about I bring them in a few at a time rather than all at once?"

"I think I would like that," Ziva said. "Do I look alright?" she asked, turning to face Tony. Her hair was wild with curls but her smile was more than Tony had ever seen on her face.

"Perfect," he said as he stood up from the bed and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back with McGoo and Abby."

Ziva smiled and turned to once again look at her new baby. She softly began to whisper to her.

"You are about to meet two very important people to mommy and daddy. They are going to be there for you for your entire life. They are-"

"Super duper excited to meet you!" Abby interrupted as she walked into the room, dragging McGee with her. She carried balloons with her and a mini stuffed hippo for the newborn. "Awwww, Ziva," she smiled as she reached the bedside and saw the baby in the blanket. "She's perfect! Isn't she, McGee?"

"Of course," McGee smiled as he made eye contact with Ziva. "Congrats, Ziva," he smiled.

"Thank you, Tim," she replied. "Would you like to hold her, Abby?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," Abby said with excitement as she held her arms out for the small bundle. Ziva handed her over gently, smiling as Abby instantly calmed down and held the baby gently. "What's her name?" she asked.

"Esther Jennifer DiNozzo," Ziva replied.

"Congrats, Tony," McGee said as he turned to shake Tony's hand.

"Thanks, Tim," Tony replied, smiling as he pulled McGee into a hug.

"We have something we would like to ask you both," Ziva said as she adjusted her positioning on the bed. "We were wondering…If you would not mind…We would like it if…If you would be Esther's godmother."

"I would love that!" Abby smiled as she turned to McGee. "Wouldn't you love that, McGee? We could spoil her and be there for her whenever she needed and we'd be the cool godparents that everyone is jealous of!"

"I'd be honoured," McGee said.

"That's a relief," Tony laughed, "cuz we didn't have any backup plans."

Abby handed the baby back to Ziva and walked over to McGee.

"Come on, McGee! Let's go get Gibbs and let him meet Esther!"

And with that, McGee and Abby left the room, smiles on both their faces as they thought about their new roles in their friends' lives.

* * *

Just minutes later, a soft knock came on the door.

"Come in," Ziva smiled as she looked up to the door, her smile growing as she saw Gibbs and Ducky walking in together.

"Hello," she says softly as the baby had just fallen asleep.

"Hey, Ziver, DiNozzo," Gibbs smiled as he nodded at them.

"Hel-lo," Ducky said as he looked at both agents. "We have something to show you," he added.

"You do?" Tony asked, noticing they held nothing in their hands.

"This," Gibbs said as he handed Tony a photograph.

"Boss…" Tony trailed off as he looked at the photograph. "It's…Wow. Thank you. You both did this?"

"Jethro did most of it," Ducky admitted with a soft chuckle. "But I did help."

"What is it, Tony?" Ziva asked, handing Esther over to Tony in exchange for the photograph.

"Oh my word," she gasped as she saw a pink bassinet sitting in what she knew to be Gibbs' basement. "Words cannot express my thanks," she said as she held her arms out and hugged both Gibbs and Ducky one at a time.

Once they had hugged, Gibbs asked the question Ziva had been nervous to answer.

"Esther," she said as she watched Ducky and Tony look at the baby with smiles on their faces. "Esther Jennifer DiNozzo," she finished, looking into Gibbs' eyes.

"She woulda been proud of you," Gibbs said simply. "Of both of you."

* * *

**Short and sweet, but it's the best I can do right now. I'm struggling with life right now and writing is difficult. Reviews might help! :-D**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey, readers! I know that this story has been on hiatus for several, several months but now that holiday break is here, I will hopefully have enough time to write more. **

**I'm honestly so, so sorry that this story hasn't been continued. I know I used to have some dedicated followers so maybe they'll come back. Haha. **

**This chapter is gonna be rough so be gentle.**

_"Esther," she said as she watched Ducky and Tony look at the baby with smiles on their faces. "Esther Jennifer DiNozzo," she finished, looking into Gibbs' eyes._

_"She woulda been proud of you," Gibbs said simply. "Of both of you."_

* * *

Ziva smiled as she watched Tony and Gibbs attempt to fit the pink bassinet through the door of Tony and ZIva's apartment.

"Your daddy and papa surely are having a hard time," Ziva smiled down at Esther.

"We got this!" Tony groaned as he maneuvered the bassinet through the doorway. "Aaaaaaaand, done!" he smiled as he and Gibbs finally got it through the door and set onto the living room floor.

"Now it just needs to be placed in the bedroom," Ziva laughed as she nodded towards the bedroom they had painted earlier in the year.

"We can handle it," Gibbs said with his trademark smile.

And they did. After another hour of maneuvering and finagling, the basinet was finally nestled in the bedroom where Esther would be sleeping.

"It is perfect," Ziva smiled as she walked to the bedroom and laid her head down on Tony's shoulder. "Thank you again, Gibbs."

"No need to thank me," Gibbs said as he adjusted the basinet one last time before looking up at the couple. "You guys make a darn good looking family," he laughed.

"That's right we do!" Tony laughed as he wrapped an arm around his wife. "Did you wanna stay for dinner, boss?"

"Nah," Gibbs said as he began to walk towards the front door. "I've got plans of my own."

"Plans?" both Ziva and Tony said at the same time. "With who?"

* * *

"That baby is one lucky duck," Tony said as he sat down on the couch next to Ziva, their dinner eaten and plates washed.

"Why do you say that?" Ziva asked as she let Esther suckle her nipple, drinking Ziva's milk.

"She gets to suck on those things all day," Tony replied with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"The doctor said we can resume sex in five or six weeks," Ziva laughed as she reached over to place a soft kiss to Tony's lips. "Surely you can wait that long."

"But I don't wanna," Tony whined as he watched Ziva tuck her breast back into her bra and begin to care for the baby.

"You will have to," Ziva whined back. "And just because we cannot have sex does not mean we cannot be intimate. We can snuggle and give one another massages and then it will make having sex that much better once I am able to."

"I guess you're right," Tony sighed. "But the minute you're able to, I'm gonna make you feel so wonderful, my dear ninja."

"I do not doubt that," Ziva laughed as she stood up. "I think Esther is ready for bed."

"I think I'm ready for bed," Tony added. "Let's get our beautiful baby girl all tucked in and then get our beautiful selves tucked in," he laughed.

"You are such a strange man, Anthony DiNozzo," Ziva grinned as she walked to the bedroom to tuck their daughter in.

"You're pretty strange yourself, Ziva DiNozzo."

* * *

…2 Weeks Later…

Ziva grinned as she pulled on her jeans and a purple sweater. Esther was celebrating her two week birthday and Ziva was bringing her to the office for a quick visit.

"Are you ready to see your family again?" Ziva said softly as she picked up Esther and kissed her gently. "Daddy will be there and so will Aunt Abby and Uncle McGee. I am sure you will see Grandpa Gibbs and Papa Ducky, too. They will all be so happy to see you," she smiled as she picked her child up and walked out to her car.

She drove slower than usual, her cargo precious. She let out a sigh of relief when she made it to the parking garage of NCIS safely. It was her first time taking Esther from the house and she was nervous that something would happen. But nothing did and she held her child gently as she rode the elevator to the bullpen.

"Ziva!" McGee smiled when he saw Ziva exit the elevator. "And Esther," he added as he stood up and moved to greet Ziva.

"Hello, McGee," Ziva said. "It is good to see you in person," she said, "and not via Skype."

"The feeling is mutual," he replied. "How is little Esther doing?" he asked, looking down at the sleeping child in Ziva's arms.

"She is doing quite well," Ziva smiled. "She wanted to visit her family and her mother wanted to get out of the house," she laughed. "Where are Tony and Gibbs?" she asked, noticing that the bull pen was empty.

"They went down to Abby's lab. I'll give her a call," McGee said.

"Thank you," Ziva smiled as she leaned back on her desk.

"They'll be up in a few," McGee said after he placed the call.

"Would you like to hold her?" Ziva asked, noticing how McGee kept smiling at the baby.

"I…Uh…I dunno…"

"You will not break her," Ziva smiled.

"Are you sure?" McGee asked.

"I am positive."

"Then I'd love to," McGee smiled as ZIva placed the baby in his arms.

"Just support her head like this," Ziva instructed, "And voila. You are holding your goddaughter."

"You better be careful with my kid, Probie."

"I will," McGee said softly.

"It's good to see you, Ziver," Gibbs said as he embraced Ziva in a hug. "How ya doing?"

"I am doing wonferfully," Ziva replied. "Esther has been sleeping surprisingly well, which means Tony and I have been sleeping surprisingly well."

"Kelly was the same," Gibbs smiled as he held his arms out, taking the small bundle from McGee's arms and looking down at his granddaughter.

"Ziva! Esther!"

"Hello, Abby," Ziva smiled as she returned the hug given to her by the forensic scientist. "It has been too long since I have felt your hugs."

"Tell me about it!" Abby said. "Oh, Ziva," Abby sighed as she looked down at Esther who's eyes were now open and exploring the bullpen. "She is absolutely gorgeous. She's already got your hair and Tony's eyes and, oh, she is just perfect!"

"Thank you, Abby."

"I still can't believe I get to be her godmother. I get to babysit her and love her and spoil her and give her good taste in music and Timmy gets to be her godfather and teach her techy stuff and—"

"Shh," Gibbs said softly. "She's falling asleep again."

"Oh, sorry!"

"I think it is time for her to go home," Gibbs smiled as he handed Esther back to her mother. "It was good seeing you, Ziva."

"It was good seeing you, too, Gibbs. All of you."

* * *

**Soooo. This is really just a filler chapter but please, please, please let me know where you would like to see me take this story. Any suggestions as to plot and stuff. Thanks!**


	31. Author's Note

Hey, readers. I know that it has been ages since I last updated and I would like to apologize for that. I simply got caught up in school and work and life. Plus, I honestly just didn't know where to take this story.

This is where you come in. If you have any ideas for a continuation of this story, please don't hesitate to let me know! I've got a few ideas mulling around but I want this story to go where you want it to go.

Peace,

Jess


	32. Chapter 31

_"I think it is time for her to go home," Gibbs smiled as he handed Esther back to her mother. "It was good seeing you, Ziva."_

_"It was good seeing you, too, Gibbs. All of you."_

* * *

Ziva arrived home shortly after her departure from the Navy Yard, smiling as she laid Esther down in her bassinet.

"Are you going to be a good little girl and let mommy take a little nap?" she asked as she tucked her baby in. Ziva could have sworn she saw the little baby nod her head before her eyes closed and soft snores came from the bassinet. "That is my girl," Ziva smiled as she changed into a pair of Tony's Ohio State sweats and curled up in her own bed.

Ziva fell fast asleep, her body and mind exhausted. She awoke to the sounds of Esther crying softly, her arms reaching up into the air for her mother. Ziva rubbed the sleep from her eyes and walked to the bassinet, picking her daughter up and walking back over to the bed. Propping herself up against the headboard, she maneuvered out of the shirt she was wearing and moved her bra down. Esther wasted no time latching onto a nipple and began to eagerly drink the milk that Ziva produced.

"I'm still jealous that she gets to do that," Tony smiled as he walked through the doorway.

Ziva jolted a bit when she heard Tony's voice but soon relaxed.

"I did not hear you come in," she said.

"I'm picking up a ninja move or two," he smiled as he sat down at the foot of the bed and placed a hand on Ziva's leg.

Ziva laughed as she shook her head. "Soon enough we will be able to have sex again and it will be-"

"Wonderfully amazing and spectacular and phenomenal?" Tony suggested with a grin.

"I was going to say worth the wait, but that works, too. How was your day?" she asked when Esther let her nipple go and Ziva began to pat her back gently.

"Slow," he said. "Spent most of it practicing my spitball aim," he laughed.

Ziva laughed softly.

"You okay, Zi?" Tony asked, noticing her quiet demeanor.

"Tony," Ziva said softly as she stood up to place Esther back in her bassinet. She looked down at the baby before speaking. "I think I would like to talk to Lisa again."

Tony quickly stood up and swiftly moved over to where Ziva was, placing a hand over hers.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Zi, come on," he urged when she did not look up to face him.

"I feel sad sometimes," she said softly. "For no reason, I feel very sad. When you are gone I find myself wanting to cry and sometimes I put on some sad music and just lay in bed. I have nothing to be sad about, though," she admitted as she turned to look Tony in the eyes.

"Oh, Ziva," Tony sighed as he wrapped her in a hug. "Will you call Lisa tomorrow?" he asked softly.

"Can we afford it? Now that we have Esther and I am not able to go to work for a while and-"

"That's what insurance is for, baby," Tony smiled as he kissed her forehead. "And I would pay anything to make sure you were happy. And safe," he added.

"I am safe," she said softly, knowing that Tony was worried she might relapse into cutting. "It is not that kind of sadness."

"Good," Tony smiled as he took her hand in his and led her to the bed where he sat her down. "Want some dinner?" he asked.

"I think I would love some dinner," she smiled.

"Good thing I stopped at the grocery store, then!" he replied with a grin.

"What did you get?" she asked him. "And may I help prepare it?"

"If you're feeling up to it," he said, noticing she was wearing his sweats and must have been sleeping.

"I am always up for cooking," she smiled. "Now, what did you buy?" she asked as she took his hand and walked with him to the kitchen.

"I Googled the recipe for stuffed grape leaves," he smiled as he saw Ziva's eyes light up.

"One of my favourites," Ziva smiled as she began to unpack the ingredients.

"I know," Tony said as he wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist.

"Tony," Ziva laughed as he kissed her neck. "I love you," she said as she tilted her head to allow him better access.

"I love you, too" he murmured in between kisses.

Ziva spun around in his arms and kissed his lips deeply, slipping her tongue into his mouth eagerly.

"We should stop," Tony said breathlessly when he pulled away for oxygen. "Or else we're both just gonna end up all pent up and frustrated," he laughed.

"You are right," she sighed as she placed another deep kiss to his lips. "But once the doctor gives me the okay, you are mine," she added with a wink.

* * *

A week had passed since Ziva first told Tony about her sadness and she found herself sitting once again in Lisa's waiting room, her leg bouncing up and down. She was nervous for both the appointment and for leaving Esther home with Tony. She trusted him but this was her first time away from Esther.

"Ziva?" Lisa said when she opened the door to the waiting room and smiled when she saw her. "You look wonderful," she smiled as she led Ziva back to her office.

"As do you," Ziva smiled as she sat down in her usual spot across from Lisa.

"So," Lisa said, jumping right into things. "What brings you here today?"

"I think I have post-partum depression," Ziva stated, her voice confident yet timid. "And that is very scary."

"I know from experience that it is," Lisa said with a gentle smile. "I myself had a bit of it when I had my first child."

"You did?" Ziva asked.

"Yep," Lisa replied. "Even the strongest of women can get it," she smiled, knowing that Ziva would take the post partum depression as a sign of weakness.

"I just feel so sad sometimes," Ziva said, repeating what she had said to Tony the week prior. "And I cry a lot and I do not like that. I do not want Esther to think that crying is normal. I do not want her to think that her mother is weak."

"Ziva," Lisa said with a smile. "Esther is a month old. Trust me—she does not think any less of you for your tears. And neither does Tony," Lisa said, countering Ziva's next statement before she said it.

"What can I do?" Ziva asked. "To get rid of the sadness?"

"I can prescribe a low dose of anti-depressants that is commonly given to mothers who struggle with post-partum depression," Lisa said. "The dose is low enough to not interfere with the milk you produce for Esther and yet high enough to pick you up from the sadness."

"I have never taken an anti-depressant before," Ziva admitted. "You are sure that it will not have an effect on Esther?"

"Positive," Lisa replied with a smile.

Forty-five minutes later, Ziva walked out of Lisa's office with a prescription in hand. After discussing it thoroughly with Lisa, she felt as though the medicine was the right choice for her.

She arrived home after dropping the prescription off at the pharmacy and picking up a pizza for her and Tony to share for dinner.

"Hey, there," Tony said when she walked through the door. "You brought dinner!" he said pumping his fist into the air.

"Yes, I did," Ziva smiled as she set the pizza on the kitchen table. "But you must pause your movie and come to the table like a civilized little boy to get it," she smiled. "Is Esther sleeping?" she asked as Tony came and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her softly.

"Just fell asleep," he replied. "She was crying quite a bit but daddy was there for his girl."

"You are always there for your girls," Ziva smiled.

"Always have been, always will be."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this! I think I might write a bit of Tiva smut in the next chapter or two just to keep you guys happy before (maybe) wrapping the story up because I don't really know where to go with it. If you've got any other story ideas, though, please let me know! :-)**


End file.
